Trouble in Paradise
by District DivergentPotterhead
Summary: Rylie Mellark is facing her senior year at high school. She has the perfect boyfriend, her family and their friends have been doing great since the rebellion. Will a big senior project and dinner with President Paylor ruin the little peace the victors and their kids have been able to find in 12? (Sorry I'm not good at summaries but please give it a try!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic ever! Please let me know honestly what you think? Should I keep going? Thank you so much for reading! Reviews are always welcome! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. All credit goes to the amazing Suzanne Collins!**

**Chapter 1**

Today is the first day of school. It's my senior year and that means a lot of hard work and annoying projects. There is one bright side to my senior year, Finnick Odair Jr. He and his family are spending the year in District 12 and I am beyond excited! We started dating after Christmas break my junior year. We spent the summer in District 4. We do this a lot but this summer was different because Finn and I had started dating. Seeing that my parents are the Katniss and Peeta Mellark they were a little difficult in terms of gaining approval, my dad more so than my mom. Finn's parents, Annie and Finnick Sr. were very happy for us.

We are being assigned groups for this big project in history class that seniors are assigned every year. Our teacher says she has been preparing us for it our entire high school careers but I am not too sure what she means by this. The topic is different every year. I remember last year they had to learn about all the Districts past specialties. She won't tell us the topic for this year, just that is has to do with a huge part of Panem's history. I am so over history classes.

My friends and I have been talking about what we think the topic is going to be and the only thing that makes sense is the Hunger Games. It has been very difficult learning about the Games and I am not looking forward to this project if my hunch is right and the topic is the Hunger Games. I've obviously talked with my parents about the Games. They showed me this book they made as a tribute to all the participants. It was a really nice book and I know it helped my parents. Hearing about their past made me see just how strong they are.

"Rye, you better hurry up if you don't want to be late for school" dad calls up the stairs.

"Alright dad. I will be down in a second" I yell back. I look in the mirror and sigh. Everyone tells me the same thing. I am my mother's clone except for the eyes, they are my father's. I have my hair in a braid and put on some mascara and eyeliner. I smell my dad's cheesebuns and run down the stairs.

"Morning princess" dad says as he hands me a cheesebun.

"Morning daddy" I respond as I give him a hug and grab an extra cheesebun from the tray behind him. "Where's Hunt?" I ask because it is my little brother, Hunter, first day of high school.

"He left already with a friend. You should get going too. Don't want to be late your first day. Try to have a good day at school Rye. And don't worry about that project too much. Whatever it is will be fine. You're a strong girl remember that. And also don't forget about that dinner!" Tonight we have a dinner with President Paylor of Panem. All of the victors from 12 and their kids have to attend.

"Thanks dad. I guess I should be going. I'm supposed to be meeting Finnick on the way to school and he won't be too happy if I'm any later. Bye!" I say as I run out the door and don't even wait for his response. I just want this day to be over with.

I am walking out of Victor's Village not paying attention to where I am going when I walk right into someone's chest. The figure catches me from falling and I instantly know its Finn.

"Woah Rye you better watch where you're going. Lucky it was just me and not Haymitch" Finnick says with his signature smirk that melts my heart.

"It wouldn't be the first time I knocked Haymitch over" I reply as I laugh trying to regain my composure.

"Well lucky for you my lady I was just on my way to pick you up so we could venture to that dreadful place called high school." Finnick says holding out a hand that I gladly take.

"Lead the way my knight in shining armor" I say as I swing our hands back and forth. We begin making our way out of the Village and are off to school. Mornings like this just make me happy. Having Finnick Jr. holding my hand, making jokes the entire way to school. This is going to be a great senior year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
A/N:**** Here's the next chapter! Hope you guys are enjoying the story. I am very open to constructive criticism! Let me know what you all think! Please review :)  
**  
I'm sitting in art class dreading the moment I have to leave. Art is my favorite subject. I got my talents from my dad. I'm gazing out the window while the teacher is babbling on about the different types of canvases all of which I already know about. The bell rings and I unwillingly get up from my seat and head to my locker to put my supplies away and get my history notebook. I get all my stuff, shut my locker, and head to class. I am obviously not paying attention to where I am walking yet again because my face slams right into a firm chest causing the person to drop all their books. I instantly know who it belongs so I look up and give him my best Mellark charming smile.

"Finnick I was just looking for you so we could head to class together" I plant a kiss on his cheek hoping it will distract him from the fact that I made him drop all of his stuff all over the hallway on his first day at school here.

"Oh Rylie Mellark you should know better than to try and distract me with that charming smile of yours. I will get you back you just wait and see." Finnick bends down to pick up all his books and I help him.

"Would I ever try to flatter you, Odair?" I reply as I get up and help him up. He rewards me with a quick peck on the lips.

"I'm going to let you slide this once Mellark. I will get you back though, when you least except it and in the worse way possible" Finn shoots me that sly grin of his. And I can't help but giggle and run away towards the history classroom as he tries to envelope me in a hug. I look back and see him standing there very confused and I can't help but giggle some more and go back, grab his hand, and lead him to the classroom.

"Where do you wanna sit Finn?"

"I don't know. This is your school, you lead the way and I will follow." Finnick opens the door and gestures for me to go in first. I walk and immediately head to the seats by the window where I always sit with my few friends. Being the star-crossed lovers first child, I don't have many friends because let's face it I don't trust people. I always think they are using me because of my parents. My few friends are actually victor's kids too. We kind of stick together. There's Olivia and Jackson, the twin sister and brother of Johanna and Gale Hawthorne. There is also Finn but he never went here before so now we are a group of 4.

I see Liv and Jack and sit down next to Liv. Finn sits down directly behind me next to Jackson. Luckily Fin knows them already so introductions aren't needed and we just sit there talking about what we think the big senior project is going to be this year. We all think it's going to be the Hunger Games but I really hope we are wrong. That is just going to draw way too much attention to me and I really hate being in the spotlight.

Our teacher, Mrs. Undersee, walks into the classroom. "Settle down please. I know you are all excited since it is the first day back at school and you all just can't wait to hear what the big project is this year. I know this project is not due for a while but I like giving everyone enough time to get to know their groups and really get into their research."

I lean over to Liv and whisper "Here we go." Liv tries to hide her laughter as Mrs. Undersee continues on. "So this year's topic is…the Hunger Games!"

I immediately feel all the blood drain from my face and see everyone's eyes turn to me as they all whisper among their friend groups. I sink down in my seat as Finn grabs my shoulder and just pray I have a good group and not my parent's games.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey so I don't know if people are actually reading this story. If it seems that no one is, I guess I will just stop writing it. It seemed like a good idea at first but now it just seems to have not been. Recommendations are always helpful and welcome so message me if you wanna maybe co-write together or have an idea to spruce my story up a bit?!**  
**Okay well rant over! Leave reviews so I know if I should continue or not! :) Thanks to anyone who is reading! I appreciate it tons :)**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, it is all the great Suzanne Collins**!

Mrs. Undersee said she would post the groups outside her classroom by the end of the day. I do not even want to look. I am petrified to know what games I'm presenting and who my group is. I don't want to get stuck with someone I don't know. This is going to be hard enough, I don't need to be worried about trusting someone new.

But whatever it's the end of the day so I decide it's time for me to face it and just go see this stupid list. I mean maybe just maybe if I get stuck with one of those two I can talk to Madge...I mean Mrs. Undersee. She is one of mom's best friends so I've grown up knowing her. It's weird calling her Mrs. Undersee now but I'm getting used to it.

I see Finn waiting by my locker and sneak up behind him and koala bear hug him from behind. He turns around really fast almost knocking me off his back but I hold on to him with all my strength and start hysterically laughing.

"Clever move Mellark but now that I have you trapped you can't get down!"

"Fine by me. That just means less walking for me." I reply with a goofy grin on my face.

"You asked for it" Finn says before I can process this he sprints down the hall and I nearly fall off his back. I start yelling at him. "Stop! You're going to draw attention to us or make us get in trouble."

"Silly Rye. We won't get in trouble. I mean after all I am the great Finnick Odair Jr." I slap the back of his head and roll my eyes.

"Hey that hurt" Finnick whines and rubs the spot where I hit him causing him to let go of my legs and I practically fall off his back.

"You deserved that one Odair. Now come on stop being a baby and help me before I completely fall off your back"

"No can do Rye. You hit me this is pay back. I am going to let you just hang there until you give up."

I kiss his cheek. "I'm sorry Finn. You're right. You are the great and good looking Finnick Odair Jr."

"Now that's more like it." He smiles and kiss me on the cheek before gently placing me down and grabbing my hand. "Where were you headed anyways?"

"Oh I was just going to check the history project groups. Wanna come?"

"Why not. Gotta see who my group is eventually." Finnick smiles and we make our way to the history classroom.

I stop short. "I can't look. Finn, you look and tell me please." I plead with him and give him my best puppy dog eyes.

"Put the eyes away Mellark. Can I ask why you're so nervous, it's just a project. Is there something you're not telling me?" He asks concern filling his eyes.

"It's nothing. I just don't wanna look. Please Finn do this for me. I'll explain later." I look down at my feet not wanting to meet his eyes because I know he's not going to be happy that I'm not telling him something.

"Okay but this doesn't mean you're going to get away with keeping a secret from me." Finnick replies and I instantly feel guilty. I just don't know how to explain to him that I'm just being a baby about being with a stranger or getting a game with someone I know and love in it. I just know too many victors.

I feel Finn release my hand and watch as he goes up to list to find our names. He eventually does and comes back and grabs my hand. I instantly know I'm about to hear something I don't want to.

"Good news or bad news first?" Finn asks. I immediately reply "bad."

"Well the games you have to present on are your parents. Both games. Since it's a small class it looks like everyone got two games." Finn replies with sadness in his voice. This is the worst thing I could imagine. How am I supposed to do this without sending my dad into another one of his episodes or giving my mom more nightmares?

"Rye. Hey look at me." Finn gently says as he lifts my chin so my eyes meet his. "It's going to be okay. I know what you're thinking and I'm worried too. I don't want my mom to have an episode either. Wanna know your group?" I slowly nod.

"You're with Liv, Jack, and.."

"Finn just tell me!" I say because I hate anticipation. He chuckles and finally says

"Yours truly" he shoots me one of his signature charmers smile that he clearly learned from his dad. I jump into his arms.

"Yay! I can't believe she actually put all us victor kids together." I give him a small peck on the lips.

"She probably knew it was going to be a hard project for us because of our parents." Finn replies with a sad smile.

"It will be okay. We will get through this. Together" I reach out my hand to him.

"Together" he says as he takes my hand and we make our way out of school and eventually to my house.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** Thank you to everyone who has read! A shoutout to glittergirl20 for her nice reviews and motivation to keep the story going. I am going to try to update regularly as best I can. Anyways here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy. :) **

We reach my house and Finn gives me a kiss goodbye then heads to his house a few houses down. Since his parents are also both victors they got to live in one of the houses in the Victors Village.

I walk in my house and I see my little brother sitting at the kitchen counter eating a snack. I walk over to him and ruffle his head that's full of blonde curls.

"How was your first day at high school?"

"Rylie I told you I hate when you do that to my hair. I finally got it tamed. And school was fine." He replies swatting my hand away from his head.

"Oh don't be so grumpy Hunter. By the way sorry I didn't walk with you to or from school today. I figured Finnick needed me to show him the way around and you were fine since I've shown you around before." I reply as I reach into our fridge to grab a bottle of water.

"It's okay. I ended up walking with Jenn anyways."

"Ohhhh Jenn hmm. Anything you wanna tell me little bro?" I tease him and wiggle my eyebrows at him.

Getting annoyed he responds, "Rye! Stop that. We are just friends. I mean we grew up together just like you with Liv and Jack."

Jennifer is Liv and Jack's little sister. I think she is adorable with her big gray eyes and long wavy brown hair. I've always wanted Hunt and her to date but he insists they are just friends.

"Whatever you say Hunt. Where's mom? I know dads at the bakery." I ask changing the subject.

"Oh mom left a note saying she went out and should be back shortly after us. She didn't say where though. I'm assuming she went hunting though or to visit Aunt Prim." He says handing me her note.

"Okay. And Hunt don't forget we have that dinner thing tonight."

"How could I forget? Dad must've said like 10 times this morning." He replies getting up and moving to the living room probably to watch tv.

"That's true. It seems like something really important since the President is coming all the way to 12. I hope everything's alright." I am hoping everything's fine because if it's not there is no way I can tell them about my project for history.

"I'm sure it is Rye." Hunter turns on the tv. I can't watch right now. I'm too nervous about telling my parents that I have to do research on their pasts. I have no idea how they are going to react.

My thoughts are interrupted when my mom enters the house.

"Hey kids how was your first day of school?" Mom asks as she places her hunting jacket on the coat rack and her game bag in the closet.

"It was fine" we reply at the same time. It's kind of creepy when Hunt and I do this. We've been saying the same things a lot lately.

"Wow. Don't go into too much details. You guys are really overwhelming me. I don't think I can't handle it." Mom sarcastically responds to us. I start laughing and walk over and give my mom a hug.

"I actually did have a good day. It's nice having Finn at school now." I tell her honestly. I am very close with my mom, surprisingly. The only problem is that sometimes we are too similar and that means equally stubborn and let's just say, stand clear when we start fighting.

"That's good to hear honey. I'm glad you had a good day. I know school has never been you're favorite place to go." Mom says as she pats my hair.

"Yea. I think it's finally going to be a good year." I let go of my mom and inwardly sigh of relief because she didn't ask about the history project. I start to head upstairs and get started on my homework when I hear a knock on the door. I stand at the top of the stairs and listen to who is at the door. My mom walks and answers the door. It's only Haymitch.

"Katniss, good to see you sweetheart." Haymitch smiles because he knows mom hates that nickname for her. I never did ask why he calls her sweetheart.

"Haymitch I just saw you this morning. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Mom replies opening the door wider so Haymitch can come in. He walks over and takes a seat on the couch.

"Is the little one here? I thought I would her ask her how her first day of school was. I am just trying to be a good godfather." Haymitch says as he grabs the bottle booze on the table and pours it into a glass and takes a sip.

"Haymitch really? I thought you were done drinking." Mom replies snatching the glass out of his hand. I figure this is a good time to come downstairs so that their little drinking argument can't progress any further.

"Hey Haymitch!" I say as I come running down the stairs and plop down next to him the couch. He gives me a side hug and rubs my head.

"How's it going kiddo?"

"It's going pretty good. Classes were pretty boring per usual." I roll eyes just thinking about school.

"Really? Even though your little lover boy is there now?" He teases which causes me to blush instantly. I slap his arm.

"Haymitch we are not going to talk about my relationship!" I can hear my mom chuckling.

"Rye honey, get used to it. Your father and I still get teased by Haymitch all the time. You would think he would've stopped after all these years." Mom says glaring at Haymitch.

"Oh Katniss you know better than to think that I would stop. Especially now that Finnick Sr. is here the jokes are never going to stop." Haymitch chuckles causing both my mom and I to groan and roll our eyes.

"Whatever Haymitch. Rylie you need to go do some homework and then get ready for that dinner. We cannot be late." Mom gives me her stern look because she knows I can sometimes take a while to get ready for big events.

I sigh, "Yes mom. I promise I won't make you late." I turn and head up the stairs. I'm about to shut my door when I hear Haymitch say,

"We weren't supposed to see Paylor for another two months. What do you think this dinner is really about?"

I hear my mom reply, "I have no idea Haymitch but I really hope it's nothing and that she just wants dinner."

I can tell she is trying to convince herself of this but we all know that this is not going to be your typical dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**** Here is the next update! As always reviews are welcomed! School is getting very busy with finals coming up so I apologize for any grammar mistakes. I will try my best to update regularly. Thanks! hope you all enjoy :)**

"RYLIE PRIMROSE MELLARK IF YOU ARE NOT DOWN HERE IN TWO SECONDS WE ARE LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!" My mom is really getting mad. I roll my eyes in frustration and yell back, "I will be down in one second mom!" I look in the mirror add the finishing touches to my now curled hair and head down the stairs because tonight is not the night I want to test my mother.

"I'm ready." I look at my mom and dad. Rather than answering my mom just glares at me and heads out the door. Well, looks like the night is off to a great start.

We walk into town to the only fancy restaurant in 12. I heard that rebuilding after the rebellion took a lot of time and effort. Everything is not completely fixed yet though.

We get to the restaurant, and shocker, we are the first ones there because mom made us leave an hour early. We go to our table in the private room and sit in silence for a few minutes before dad finally breaks it. He never could stand silence.

"So how was school today Rye?" Dad looks at me with a smile. I can't help but smile back. My dad always has the best intentions in mind.

"It was pretty good. Nothing too special happened." I reply to dad hoping he has forgotten about the project, but obviously my dad misses nothing.

"Did you find out about the big project topic? Who's your group?" I know I can't lie to my dad but I struggle to find the right words without setting him off into one of his episodes.

"Well, yea we did get the assignment. My group is actually Liv, Jack, and Finn!" I hope he doesn't catch onto the fact that I left out a very important piece of information: the topic.

"That's great honey! I'm glad you got the group you wanted. But Rye, I've noticed you still haven't mentioned the topic. What's the big secret?" I can't lie to my dad. I see my mom and brother carefully listening to our conversation. This is not going to end well.

"Well, you see the topic is.." Thankfully I don't have to finish my sentence because at that exact moment the Hawthorne family comes walking in.

"The Mellark family! I should've known you'd be the firsts here. How's it going Brainless and Brainless Jr.?" Johanna walks over and gives my mom a hug. I still never did find out where that nickname came from.

"It's going good Jo. How's everything with you? Are you ready to see President Paylor?" Mom hugs Johanna back as she speaks and motions for Johanna to take the unoccupied seat on the other side of her.

"No. I am not ready at all. I still don't understand why she wanted us to bring our kids. I don't see what's so important that they need to be here for this." As Johanna talks, everyone takes their seats. Gale sits on the other side of Jo. I'm sitting next to dad and Liv comes and sits next to me. Hunt and Jack are sitting across from us. I notice Jenn sits next to Hunter and can't help but smile. I nudge Liv and nod towards Jenn and Hunt.

Liv smirks and because Liv is Jo's daughter she can't help but make a comment. "Aww Jenny, I'm glad you finally got the courage to sit next to Hunter there." Her comment causes both of them to blush furiously and look down. I can't help but burst into laughter along with everyone else at our end of the table. It seems the adults missed the entire scene because of the arrival of the Odair's. Finnick Sr. and Annie come in first. I can't help but excited at the sight Finn Jr. coming in. I immediately get up and go give him a hug. I see Finn's little sister behind him with her giant green eyes and super curly light brown hair.

"Ariel! It's so good to see you! Hunt and Jenn are sitting at the table already!" I give her a quick hug and show her where Hunt and Jenn are.

"Thanks Rylie! See ya at the table." Ariel makes her way to the table and sits next to Jenn. I grab Finn's hand and we make our way over to the table.

"I'm sorry Finn but there's no seat next to me." I look down avoiding eye contact because I feel bad I forgot to save him a seat. I was so preoccupied about not mentioning the Hunger Games that I forgot my own boyfriend.

"Rylie that's fine. My dad told me we shouldn't sit next to each other anyway." Just as he says this Finnick Sr. comes up behind him.

"That's right junior lovebirds. We, meaning all the parents, figured it's best if we keep your little romance a secret from President Paylor. We don't want you guys anymore exposed to the media just yet." Finnick looks serious as he says this. I simply nod because I don't understand. We've been exposed to all the cameras before. Mr. Plutarch Heavensbee just loved getting pictures of us since we are the "Victor's kids."

"I understand dad. That's why I'm gonna sit between mom and Jack." Finn gives my hand a squeeze and heads over to take his seat.

Once we are all seated different conversations take place. Haymitch eventually arrives saying the President Paylor is right behind him. Haymitch takes a seat next to Liv. I'm not surprised he chose to sit at the kid's end of table. As soon as Haymitch sits, President Paylor comes in with none other than Mr. Plutarch Heavensbee and Effie Trinkett. We all stand to greet her but she dismisses us with a wave of the hand and tells to sit down.

"President Paylor it's so good to see you! I hope everything is all right." My mom gives President Paylor a hug and President Paylor takes the seat at the head of the table with Plutarch and Effie and each side of her.

"Katniss it's good to see you too! I'm glad you guys could all meet with me on such short notice. Some things have come up in the Capital that I wanted to bring up with you guys. But let's not get to that right away. Let's enjoy dinner and then we can chat." President Paylor sits down and we are all formally introduced and have small talk while we all order and wait for our food.

I am very interested to see how this night goes.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**** Here is the next update! Thank you for all the views! To the Guest that asked a question about if the rebellion did happen…the answer is yes it did but I loved Finnick so much so I kept him alive ****J****! Everyone else like Cinna, Snow, and Coin are all still dead. I'm sorry if I make any other mistakes!**

Dinner passes uneventfully. Once dessert time rolls around everyone is in great spirits and laughing with each other. It's so nice when we all get together. We really are one big extended family.

We all finish dessert when President Paylor begins to speak. "Thank you all for coming out. You know I would never want to disrupt your everyday lives for me, but there is something I need to address, actually there's a few things."

All the adults look at her with serious expressions. To my surprise, Haymitch is the first to speak. "Madam President, it's never a bother when you come. I'm sure it is something very important."

"Thank you Haymitch. As you all know, the new government system is going wonderfully. We have been able to get a lot of reformation done since the rebellion. However, one thing we still have not established is a Vice President."

My dad speaks up next. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I am still not seeing why you appointing a Vice President requires our consent. We don't live in the Capital."

"I am glad you asked Peeta, you see in recent years I have been able to do a lot of thinking and I think a Vice President is very important because it is who will take office if something were to happen to me." President Paylor's expression becomes very serious and I know this cannot mean anything good.

"The reason I asked you all to gather here is because I want one you to be my Vice President. The people of Panem still look up to all the Victors. They trust you guys, especially this group because you guys were the faces of the revolution."

Before she can get another word in my mom stands up, "We are not going to talk about the Rebellion here in front of the kids."

"Katniss, I understand your concern and out of respect for you I will not say anything else about it." President Paylor responds with a small smile towards mom. Mom slowly sits down but I can tell that she is still tense and angry.

"As I was saying, you all are very important to the people of Panem. I came here to ask one of you to be my Vice Presidnet." President Paylor looks to all of the adults faces. Once again it is Haymitch who breaks the silence.

"And who would that be?" He asks taking a long sip from his glass of alcohol.

President Paylor turns and looks at dad, "Peeta I want you to be Vice President."

Before the President can get in another word my mom is once again on her feet, "No, absolutely not. We finally have a somewhat normal life. I don't want the Capital destroying that." Everyone sits in silence for a few minutes. Finally, dad speaks up.

"With all due respect President Paylor, why me? I still occasionally have my episodes. I live in 12 and have no political experience either. And also I don't understand what the rush is? Shouldn't you hold a proper election?"

"I cannot hold an election because time does not permit me to. Also, I think you would make a great President one day." President Paylor's eyes cloud over. Something looks off in her complexion too now that I think about it. I can tell something is wrong and cannot contain my curiosity any longer.

"President Paylor, is everything all right? You don't look so well?" Everyone looks at me with shocked expressions because I clearly spoke out of term. Mom gives me a stern look and I can tell I am in trouble.

"Rylie Mellark.." My mom doesn't get to finish the sentence because President Paylor interrupts.

"Katniss, it is quite alright. Rylie, before I answer your question I have something else to ask. I would like to extend to all of the children of Victor's the opportunity to attend a prestigious academy in the Capital. This academy is still in the making and will be ready to start next year. And now to answer your first question Rylie, yes. I am very ill and do not have much time left. I want to leave Panem in good hands."

The room falls so quiet you could hear a pin drop.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N:**** The next update is here! This is a long chapter! Thank you guys for reading ****J**** Hopefully the next update will be soon! Let me know in reviews of anything you guys want to see happen and I can try to incorporate it! Thanks again and enjoy!**

The rest of the night at the restaurant passed with the adults talking with President Paylor. The kids were left to ourselves. We were not stupid enough to talk about the news with the adults sitting a few seats away. The entire time we are sitting in the restaurant I can't help but wonder what the adults are actually saying. I wonder if dad is going to take the job.

I turn to Liv trying to lighten the mood, "So Liv have you started thinking about what you are going to wear to prom?" She looks at me with a shocked expression on her face. After the news that we just heard prom should be the last things on our mind but I couldn't think of anything else to talk about. So I give her a look that tells her to go along with it and Liv being Liv does just that.

"Umm I'm not sure I am even going yet. Remember, I need a date." She shrugs her shoulders.

"Please Liv. I'm sure there are a ton of guys that will ask you." I give her an encouraging smile.

Liv doesn't get the chance to answer because Haymitch has come back to his seat and looks directly at me.

"I have been told to take you all back to my house for now." He gives us all a look that says don't argue with me but I can't resist myself.

"Why can't we go back to our own houses?" I don't like being left out of the conversation the adults are having. It will affect my life and I want to know what is going on.

"Because I was given specific instructions Rylie Primrose." Haymitch used my full name. I know I can't argue anymore without causing a scene or word getting back to my parents so I reluctantly stand and reply, "Fine." Haymitch simply rolls his eyes and goes over to Effie. It looks like she will be coming back with us.

"Rye, everything's going to be fine. Our parents are strong." I turn to see Finn standing there next to me giving me his best reassuring smile. I don't say anything but simply hug him and nod my head. We all put on our jackets and wait outside the entrance to the restaurant for Haymitch. He comes out with Effie. After knowing Effie as long as I have she is finally starting to grow on me. I hated her at first, with all her extravagant clothes and obscure fashion style. Slowly though she has toned down her style and I can now actually take some fashion advice from her.

"Rylie darling! Might I say you look wonderful? I see that you are making great use of the curling iron I got you for your birthday!" Effie comes shuffling over to me and engulfs me in a big hug.

"Hi Effie. I really do love it! Thank you again." I give her my best smile and then we are all on our way to Haymitch's house.

Once at Haymitch's house we all sit in his living room area. Effie is asking about school and our lives. We all try our best to politely answer but we are all on edge just waiting to see what's happening with our parents.

Haymitch can read my expressions like a book so it doesn't surprise me when he comes over to me and motions for me to follow him. This can't be good. I get up from my seat on the couch and follow Haymitch to his study. I follow him in and he shuts the door and turns to me. All he has to do is raise his eyebrows at me and give me that signature Haymitch look.

"What?" I avoid eye contact with him.

"You're gonna try that Rylie. You are just like your mother was at your age. Talk. Its better you get your anger out on me because your mother is going to be even more pissed than you. And I don't need the two of you going at it while trying to keep your father calm. Now talk." He gives me a look that says don't even try to argue with me.

"Fine. I hate being left out of their conversation. It's going to affect my life too! I mean seriously. What is the big deal? What happened during the rebellion? Does it have something to do with Aunt Prim? I'm not stupid. I noticed mom gets sad every time someone mentions her. I know she goes and visits her grave site. She took me once but never explained what happened to her. And I guess I might as well get it out. My project for history is on the Hunger Games so they might as well want to open up about it sooner rather than later!" I didn't even realize how upset I was about this whole thing. I want to take all my words back immediately.

"Haymitch I'm sorry I.." but he doesn't let me finish.

"Sweetheart it's completely normal for you to be curious about their past. I mean I'm not sure how they are going to take the news about your little project. Remind me not to be there when you tell your mother." He says with a slight chuckle. I give him a glare because now is not the time to be joking.

"Calm down Rylie. It will all be okay. I can help you with that project if need be. And don't worry about the whole VP thing. Your dad will think this through, you know that as well as I do." Haymitch engulfs me in a hug.

"Thanks Haymitch. I'm sorry. It's just hard for me to control my temper and curiosity sometimes."

"Sweetheart you and your mother both." I feel his chest move with laughter and I can't help myself but I laugh along with him. Together we head back into the living room. I take a seat next to Finn on the couch and cuddle into his side.

Finn leans in and whispers into my ear, "Everything alright?"

I look up into those brilliant green eyes and smile. "It will be." He kisses me softly on the forehead and I can't help but realize how grateful I am for the people in my life. Yes the next couple of days are going to be very emotional and filled with serious talks but my family has the greatest support system. So for now I try to relax until my parents get home and all hell breaks loose.

We are all watching some stupid program on Capital TV that Effie loves when our parents all get to Haymitch's house. Mom looks furious and Dad just looks lost in thought. Jo, Gale, Finnick and Annie are with them.

"Where's President Paylor and Plutarch?" Hunter asks getting up from the couch and heading over to our parents. There's a moment of silence before someone finally answers.

"They went to the house they will be staying at. It's right next door. They wanted to leave us all to our thoughts for the night." Gale responds rather than mom or dad. This can't be good, normally dad would've responded right away, not Gale.

"So what's happening for the rest of the night?" I ask looking towards mom and dad.

"We are all just going home." Mom replies in a monotone. I guess we are not talking about it tonight.

"Effie you're staying with Haymitch right?" Mom looks to Effie. I already know the answer to this. I can't help but wonder if they are a couple or not. I hope so for Haymitch's sake.

"Yea she's staying here. Why don't you all head back home now. We can talk tomorrow as a group. I think you all need a little family time before we all talk together." Haymitch motions towards the door. I don't want to argue with anyone so I get up and head out the door after saying my goodbyes to Haymitch and Effie. Finn is right by my side once we get outside.

"Goodnight Rye. I'll see you in school tomorrow." He kisses me lightly on the lips, which I am grateful for because our parents can't be far behind.

"Night Finn. I love you. See you in the morning." I give him a hug as he whispers "I love you too Rye" into my hair.

"Hey Junior, let's go. You will see her tomorrow at school." I turn around and see Finn's dad standing there arms crossed smirking at us. I can't help but smile at him.

"I'm coming dad." Finn laughs. He and his dad are so close it's the most adorable relationship ever. He gives me one last quick hug before I see him head over to where his dad is standing with his little sister. He picks up Ariel even though she is 14 and starts running towards his house. His mom and dad follow close behind.

I turn back to Haymitch's door and see Jo and Gale coming out with Liv, Jack, and Jenn close behind them. I say goodbye to them all.

When I hug Liv, she whispers "we will talk about this tomorrow during our free period." I simply nod in reply and then the Hawthorne's are off to their house.

Last out of the house is mom and dad, no surprise there. I don't even wait for them or Hunter since we live right next door to Haymitch. I wait on the front porch though because I forgot my key.

"What's the matter Rylie? What didn't you unlock the door?" Dad gives me a concerned look. I can tell he is trying to keep it together.

"Well I kinda forgot my key in the house." I give him my best smile. He chuckles and messes up my hair like he used to all the time when I was little.

"Always the forgetful one." Dad unlocks the door and heads inside. I follow him in and mom and Hunter are close behind. We all sit in the living room. Mom, Hunter, and I are on the couch. Dad is in his armchair. I can't stand the silence. We never sit in silence. It's just not what we Mellark's do.

"So are we going to talk about this tonight?" I ask and immediately regret it because of the glare I receive from my mother.

"Katniss calm down. She is just curious. Reminds me of you." Dad chuckles but I can tell his whole heart isn't in it. "Rylie honey, your mother and I would like to discuss things just the two of us tonight and then I promise we will talk with you and Hunt tomorrow. We just need to sort things out first." This makes me angry but because of the look in my dad's eyes I know not to argue.

"Okay. I'm going to go to my room then. Goodnight. Love you guys." I get up and give them all hugs and kisses goodnight. Hunter follows closely behind me. We both get to the top of the stairs and share a look.

"You're not going to bed are you?" Hunter looks at me. He always knows what I am up to.

"Not a chance. But don't play innocent, you were planning on listening in too." I give him a playful shove. He simply laughs. We both sit at the top of the stairs listening in on our parent's conversation.

Mom starts. "Peeta you aren't seriously considering taking the job are you? I don't want to go back there."

"Katniss, believe me I never want to go back into that mansion again but Paylor made a very good argument. Even you have to admit that." I can hear the pleading tone in his voice.

"Unfortunately yes. I agree Peeta. She did make a great argument didn't she?" I wish I could see their faces.

"I wonder what she said to…" Hunter starts but I clamp my hand over his mouth and tell him to shut up or else we are going to get caught. He just narrows his eyes and shakes my hand off his mouth.

"You know Peeta, I always had a feeling something like this would happen. We can never just live happily with our kids can we?" Mom seems genuinely upset and I want to rush down there and give her a hug.

"It's okay Katniss. We will figure this all out. I mean we need to talk to Rye and Hunt too. I want to know what they think about all of this too."

"You're right. I've wanted nothing more than to protect them from the Capital even though everything is okay now. I don't know. I guess I am still nervous things might go back to the way they were when we were in the Games." I look to Hunter and give him a look. He knows what I mean without saying any words. They are going to start talking about their pasts and I feel extraordinarily guilty listening in now because although I want nothing more than to know all about their past this isn't how I want to find out.

I whisper to Hunter, "Maybe we should just actually go to bed. I don't want to find out this way about their past." Hunter simply nods we both get up and silently head to our rooms.

The entire time I am falling asleep I can't help but feel extraordinarily guilty. I've never seen, well heard, my mom so vulnerable. She is normally strong and fiery. My heart breaks just imagining what it was like for them.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** **I am so sorry it's been a while! Finals are these next two weeks and it's been insane! But anyways…The next update! Hope you all enjoy! I tried to make this one on the longer side. I am almost done with finals so the updates will hopefully become more frequent once I am on summer break! Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy ****J**

Last night was the big dinner. I was not expecting any of that. I never imagined living anywhere else besides 12 or possibly 4 because of Finn. Never in my wildest dreams would I have pictured my family moving to the Capital. It was a lot to take in, especially after listening to mom and dad's conversation. I need to wrap my head around the whole thing and pretend I didn't hear a word of what they said to each other.

"Rylie, Hunter come down for breakfast!" I hear mom yell up the stairs. I don't want to make her mad so I quickly finish up getting ready for school and head down the stairs. Mom, dad, and Hunt are already in the kitchen. Mom and Hunt are seated at the island and dad is making pancakes. My fave!

"It smells so good dad!" I give him a hug good morning before I sit next to mom and give her a good morning hug too.

"I made you each your favorite types. Blueberry for Hunt and Katniss. Chocolate chip for you and me Rylie." Dad gives a smile while he places the plates in front of us and takes a seat himself next to Hunt across from me and mom.

"Thank you dad!" Me and Hunt say together which causes us to glare at each other and our parents to chuckle.

"Thanks honey." Mom says and gives dad a small smile which dad happily returns. Seeing them happy makes me smile. They must have talked a lot longer after I went to bed considering they were really upset last night.

"When you guys get home from school we are going to discuss last night's events. So come home together today okay?" Mom looks at both waiting for our responses.

"You got it mom." I reply giving her a smile. I turn to Hunt. "Hunter meet me by my locker after your last class got it?"

"Okay Rye." Hunter gets up and puts his dishes in the sink. "Well, I'm heading out. Jenn and Ariel wanted to walk together all three of us. Bye guys!" He rushes out the door.

"What a lady's man." Dad laughs as he says this.

"If he is anything like his father those girls are doomed." Mom gives dad a smirk and walks over to give him a kiss.

"Please I am still in the room!" I say trying my best not to laugh.

"Shouldn't you be leaving anyways Rylie?" Mom asks with raised eyebrows. I look at the clock. Crap I'm going to be late on the second day.

"Dang it! Why am I always late? Bye! Love you guys see you later!" I grab my backpack and run towards the door. I can quickly hear mom say something about how lucky they are to have kids like us and I can't help but smile at that.

I assume Finn left without me today considering I am really late and only have 2 minutes to get to homeroom. I sprint the entire way to school. I don't even stop at my locker and just burst right through the door to homeroom trying to catch my breath. Just as I enter Mrs. Undersee is calling my name.

"Here!" I manage to get out between my heavy breathing.

She simply looks at me and tells me to take my seat. I quickly make my way over to my seat on the opposite side of the room next to Liv. I see everyone staring at me and it makes super uncomfortable so I look down the entire way to my seat. I sneak a glance up and see Finn in his seat and he is smirking. It appears he finds the whole situation funny. As I pass his seat I can't resist the temptation to flick the back of his. I quietly giggle as I take my seat because I see Finn pouting and rubbing the spot on his head that I just flicked.

As I sit down Liv turns to me, "Seriously Rye? Late on the second day? Tsk tsk." She shakes her head while trying to suppress a smile.

"What can I say, I like to make an entrance." I flick my hair for effect.

Liv rolls her eyes and turns back to the front of the classroom. We still haven't had a chance to talk about last night. Today during free period we plan on discussing everything!

The school day passes without anything interesting happening. In history we split into our groups to discuss presentation ideas. However, we did find out that since we have the last Games we are responsible for discussing some of the rebellion too because there was no Victory Tour, whatever that is. In English we were assigned an autobiography essay, which I can tell I am going to hate doing. All the other classes were unimportant. It's now last period and I have a free period with Liv. Jack and Finn decided to take gym but I decided to pass on that. I did my required amount of gym and was not going to do anymore. Besides, I get plenty exercise hunting with my mom.

Liv and I are sitting on the bleachers watching the gym class play flag football in the field.

"So what did you think of last night?" I ask Liv.

Liv sighs, "You know I've been trying to wrap my head around the whole thing. I can't believe she wants us to move to the Capital. And let's just say mom was furious last night when we got home."

I can just imagine Johanna now. I never wanna be around her when she gets angry.

"I know what you mean. My mom was pretty pissed off too. Dad was surprisingly calm though. I know they are really confused on what to do. I heard them talking before I went to bed."

"Rylie Mellark were you eavesdropping on your parents again?" Liv tries to give me a stern look.

"Come on Liv. You know me I couldn't resist! If it makes you feel better I felt extremely guilty and left shortly after their conversation started. They both just seemed so exhausted and upset about it. I really feel bad for them. I can only imagine what they've been through."

"Yea, I know what you mean. Mom refused to talk to me last night and just yelled at us to go to bed. I didn't wanna argue. But what do you think about the Academy? I mean I think it could be kind of cool. I didn't have any plans for after graduation." Liv looks to me. I really hadn't thought much about the Academy last night.

"Honestly, I haven't even thought about it yet. It does seem like an interesting idea I just wish it could be here in 12 you know? I don't know that I would want to leave. I love it here." I look out at the football field and see Finn looking in our direction I give him wave and blow him a kiss. This distracts him and causes him to get tackled by Jackson even though they are only playing flag football which is supposed to involve no tackling. I start laughing. Liv seems to have been watching the whole thing because she is laughing too.

I sigh. "My parents want to have a serious talk with me and Hunt after school. I am not looking forward to it just because I have so many questions I know I can't ask."

"Rylie you'll be fine. Come over once your talk is done because I'm sure my parents will talk to me after school today too. This way we can actually form an opinion. Deal?" Liv holds out her pinkie. I can't help but laugh. This is how we used to seal every promise when we were little.

"Deal." I hook pinkies with her and we kiss our hands. "I can't believe we just pinkie swore over hanging out tonight." I start giggling. Liv does too.

"Yea I guess we did. Old habits die hard I guess. And Rye, thank you for being my best friend. I don't wanna get sappy just because we are not like that at all. But I figured with everything going on it's just nice knowing I have someone I can tell anything to. Love ya Rye." She gives me a big hug.

"Love ya too Liv. And don't worry I am not going anywhere." I hold on to her tightly grateful for her being by my side through everything.

"We should probably get going. Classes are about to end and you need to meet up with Hunt." I nod in agreement. We get up from our spots on the bench and head inside to our lockers.

I'm standing by my locker waiting for Hunt to show up. I swear he chooses the worst days to take his time. I am starting to get really frustrated and am ready to leave without him when Finn shows up.

"Woah Rye that glare ya got going there could kill someone." He chuckles as he says it but I am still so pissed at Hunter.

"Now is not the time Finn. Hunt and I were supposed to head straight home together and the little brat is taking his time." I direct my glare at him.

"The last bell rang 5 minutes ago he isn't that late Rylie. Just calm down and remember the freshman wing is on the opposite side of the school." Finn pulls me into a hug and starts petting my hair.

"You're right. I need to calm down. I am just very anxious to know what they have to say. I want this little talk to be done with. I'm sorry I took it out on you Finn."

"It's okay Rye, you know I still love you anyways." He continues to pet my hair.

"Hey, Finn?"

"Yea Rye?"

"You know I'm not a dog right. You don't need to pet me." I look up at him.

"Yes well you snapped at me. So you snap, I will pet you. Take this as a warning." I feel his chest move with his chuckling. It causes him to get another glare from me.

"Hey, Rye?" I finally pull back from his embrace.

"Yes?" He nods his head to something behind me. I turn around and low and behold it is Hunter walking towards us with Ariel.

"It took you long enough!" I snap at Hunter. I know I shouldn't but I do anyways, I mean after all he is my little brother. I can't be nice to him all the time; that would just be weird.

"I was getting my stuff out of my locker. Which is on the other side of the school. And I also decided to be a good friend, cuz you know some people like to be nice, and wait for Ariel because obviously I knew Finnick here would be waiting with you." Hunter is getting snippy with me and I hate it when he does this.

"Fine. Let's just leave." I turn around before I say anything I will regret.

We walk the rest of the way to our houses in silence. Finn tries to talk to me but I don't respond. I am too nervous and frustrated right now. We get to our houses and Finn and Ariel head inside to their house leaving me and Hunter alone. I figure I better talk to him and apologize before we get inside.

"Look Hunt, I'm sorry. I'm just very tense today and I know you are too. We need to stick together if we are going to hold it together during our talk. So I guess what I am trying to say is I apologize for snapping at you. You know I love you." I pull Hunter into a hug. He is taller than me even though he is three years younger.

"Awww Rylie. This is a historical moment! You apologized to me! I can't believe it. Alert the press." He starts laughing so I shove him.

"Don't ruin the moment Hunter."

"I love you too Rylie." This comment earns him a well-deserved hair ruffle.

"Looks like the old Rylie is back." He is trying to maintain the curls on his head that I just messed up.

"Alright ready to head in?" I look to him.

"I guess so, it's better we don't put it off any longer." Hunter looks back at me.

Together we head into the house ready to face what is going to be the most uncomfortable talk my family has ever had.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**** Here is the next update! Enjoy! **

We are sitting in the living room in the most uncomfortable silence of my life. I can't take it any longer.

"Okay someone has got to start talking?" I blurt it out in frustration and then clamp my hands over my mouth; I did not mean for that to come out.

"It's okay Rylie. I understand you're anxious to find out what we have been talking about. So I guess I will begin. You're mother and I are very confused on what we want to do. On one hand I want to take the position but on the other I do not want to leave 12. Let's just say something bad happened to me in the Capital a while ago and I'm afraid it will trigger the memories if we move there." Dad looks down uncomfortably at his hands. I have never seen him look so upset.

I lean onto his shoulder since I am sitting next to him on the couch.

"It will be okay daddy. You don't have to take the position even though I can tell you want to." He pats my head and then I sit up and turn towards my mom who is sitting in the armchair.

"Mom, what do you think?" I am actually very curious as to what she wants.

"I can't go back to the Capital. A lot happened there when I was your age and I cannot live there. I do think it would be great for your father to have the position. He is the most compassionate person I know and he would really do what is right for Panem but I just can't live there." Mom has tears in her eyes.

"I know I shouldn't ask, but what happened in the Capital?" I hope they don't get mad. I just need to know before I can give an honest opinion.

"Rylie, we understand your curiosity, believe me I would be just as curious if I were in your shoes. It's just hard for us to talk about it. We have told you a lot already. You know about the Games and that we won and then fought in a war afterwards but some of the details I just think you are better off not knowing." I don't like my mom's answer.

"But mom if you won't tell us anything about the rebellion you all talk about we won't be able to understand why you get so upset at the mention of the Capital!" Looks like I'm in trouble now.

"Rylie Primrose, you need to control your temper. This is tough topic to talk about and you need to understand there were true horrors in our past you couldn't even imagine to understand. I will tell you one thing, the Capital destroyed your father. Do you think he always had episodes? No. The Capital did something horrible to him that I do not want you knowing about." Mom is raising her voice. I look to dad for support but he is still looking down at his hands. I look to Hunter next but he just looks very uncomfortable.

"Ugh. I'm going to find out anyways. You know why? Because my stupid history project is on the Hunger Games! And guess what two Games I have, 74th and 75th! Which means my group is responsible for discussing what happened after the last Games, which my guess is the rebellion you all talk about!" I shout at my mother. I know this will anger her more but I need them to stop treating me like a child.

My mom looks me directly in the eye, "What did you say?"

"My project for history is on your Games and what happened afterwards." I don't break eye contact with her.

"Katniss, maybe we should tell them a little more about what happened in the rebellion. I am not saying to explain everything but I guess we can tell them a little more. We've told them plenty about the Games and I guess the time has come to fully discuss the aftermath." Dad gets up moves so that is sitting on the floor next to the arm chair mom is in.

Mom looks at dad with an expression I can't quite place. "I guess so." Then they begin to tell us about the rebellion. Mom being the Mockingjay, dad being in the Capital, fighting in the war, everything. And then they mention Aunt Prim but never say what exactly happened to her. I am at a loss for words. I never imagined anything so horrible.

Hunter speaks for the first time, "Aunt Prim died in the rebellion, didn't she?"

Mom starts to cry and dad looks at us with such sadness in his eyes, "Yes, son. She did."

I am at a loss of words again. I feel terrible now for asking them to explain.

"Mom, dad. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to explain. What you just described sounds horrible. I can't believe everything you have been through. I shouldn't have gotten off the topic at hand. Dad I completely understand why you don't want that position. I can't even imagine what that would be like for you." I am crying now and get up and head over to where they are and give them a big hug. Hunter joins and we all sit there for a moment in silence.

Hunter speaks first, "You know dad I've been thinking."

"Oh that can't be good." I joke trying to lighten the mood a little bit. It seems to have worked because everyone has small smiles on their faces now.

"You were saying Hunter?" Dad looks at Hunter in genuine curiosity.

"What if we asked President Paylor if there was some way that you could have a position, not Vice President because I know you would have to live in the Capital for that, but for something else high-up in the Government so this way you still play a big part in the politics and running of Panem but are able to continue to live in 12 you know? And Haymitch and Finnick can be that too. Even Gale if he wants. Have almost like a mini government outside the Capital. I'm sure even Johanna, Annie and mom would be able to participate then too." I stare at Hunter in shock. He is a lot smarter than I give him credit for. I don't know why I didn't think of that first.

"Peeta that does sound like an idea. I'm sure if we run it by Paylor and explain she would be more than willing to accommodate us in anyway. And you Hunter, when did my little boy grow up into such a smart young man?" Mom pulls Hunter into a hug with tears in her eyes.

"I've got to admit little bro, that was a genius idea!" I go over to him and ruffle his curls.

"Seriously Rye, not the curls!" He says laughing. I notice dad hasn't said anything. He seems deep in thought.

"Everything okay dad?" I look at him with great concern.

"Yea, I was just thinking about how much I love you all. I really hope Paylor does agree to this. I think it could really work." Dad smiles encouragingly at us all.

"I do too dad." I give him another hug.

"We do have one more thing to discuss." I look to where mom is.

"What's that mom?" I don't remember anything else.

"The Academy." She looks at me. Oh right, how could I forget?

"I guess I'll start. I think it sounds amazing. It would be something I could do after graduation, but after everything you guys said about the rebellion I don't find the Capital as fascinating anymore and wouldn't want to live there so far from you guys. But I still really want to attend it." I look to Hunter and nod my head at him telling him it his turn to speak. I am curious as to what he is going to say.

"I wanted to go too. I mean me give up an opportunity to learn? But I don't know about living in the Capital anymore either." Hunter looks to me.

"I may be completely out of line here but I'm just going off Hunt's original idea, what if the Academy was also in 12?" I look hopefully between mom and dad.

Mom speaks first, "As great an idea that is, there is one problem. There are children of victors in every District, and believe me many of them would prefer the Capital over 12."

Dad speaks next. "I think we are onto something here. We can mention it to everyone else and see what they think too. But what if there is a branch of the Academy in designated districts and a branch of the government to go along with it. In the Academy in that District, you would train for the government position you know? And then the kids would get to decide which Academy campus they would want to attend."

"I think that is a brilliant idea Peeta! We have to call Paylor immediately!" Mom looks excited by this idea.

"Okay we can go over to the house she is staying in right now. We should be able to catch her before she leaves. Maybe we should get Haymitch on the way over. Kids stay here okay?" Dad looks to us.

"Yea sure. But can I invite Liv over?" I ask remembering the pinkie promise we made.

"Absolutely. Behave yourselves. We will be back soon." Dad says as he and mom head out the door.

**A/N: Hey! So I wasn't too sure about this chapter. Let me know what you guys think! As always thanks for reading and reviewing :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**** Next update is here! Sorry it took so long! I appreciate all the reviews and feedback. I am finally done with school for the summer so hopefully updates will be more frequent. Let me know what you think I was a little lost for inspiration recently so any suggestions are welcome! Thanks again and enjoy :)**

As soon as my parents walked out the door, I called Liv and immediately told her to come over. Hunt went up to his room to do who knows what. I don't care honestly, I just can't wait to tell Liv what my parents have come up with. I hear a banging on the front door and know it has to be Liv so I go running to the door and open it and see a very angry Liv.

"Liv, is everything okay?" I ask hesitantly. I don't want her to lash out on me.

"Oh just peachy. Mom is being cranky and I can't stay long. She said there is no way I am going to attend any Academy in the Capital or exclusively for victors kids. Apparently not all the other victors liked her back in the day so she thinks I would have enemies before I even go. Puh-lease like I can't defend myself!" Liv screams in frustration.

"Liv get inside before people hear you." I grab her arm and pull her into the living room so we can sit and talk.

"I mean really. What, does she think I am child? I am 17 years old for crying out loud! I'll be 18 in a month!"

"Liv calm down! We don't have a lot of time and I need to tell you something!"

"Oh right, sorry Rye. My mom just got me really pissed off." She gives an apologetic look.

"It's fine but listen. Mom and dad had the greatest idea, well really it was Hunt, but anyways they were talking of having a branch of the Academy here in 12! And also a branch of the government so that this way dad can still be involved but just wouldn't be Vice President. They just went over to where she is staying now to try and convince her before she had to leave! Hopefully their plan works!" Liv has a shocked expression.

"Are you serious?! Can they do that?" I start laughing at her reaction.

"At first I didn't think so but then they started telling me all about the rebellion and it seems like they can have just about anything they want, and rightfully so might I add."

"You actually got them to talk about the rebellion to you?" Liv looks even more shocked at this piece of news.

"Yea, and it sounded horrifying. I can't believe they were forced to live through that. I mean I don't know all the details but it is some horrible stuff that I could never imagine in my wildest dreams living through."

"Wow. It sounds like your family actually got somewhere with your talk. My mom just sat there all mad because we were having a discussion in the first place."

"I'm sure your mom will calm down once we all have that talk tonight." I try to give her a reassuring smile.

"Crap, I forgot that was tonight. Ugh I am never going to get a break am I?" Liv looks really stressed out.

"Liv, everything will be fine. Believe me I am so tired of talks too but our parents will figure this out in no time." I give her a hug.

"Thanks Rylie. I really hope it all gets sorted out soon. I want to know what I am going to be doing after graduation." We sit there a moment in silence when we hear a knocking on the door.

I get up from my seat on the couch and open the door.

"Oh, hey Jackson." I'm surprised. I thought he and Finn would have been talking.

"I came to get Liv before she gets in any more trouble." Liv takes angry strides towards the door.

"I do not need you to pick me up Jack. I am very capable of walking down the block on my own." She is seething with anger.

"Well for your information Olivia, I was on my way back from Finnick's and figured it would be a good idea if we went back together. I mean unless you want to face mom alone?" He crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow at her.

"Ugh you are so annoying sometimes. But I guess you're right. Fine let's go before we are late. See ya Rylie! I'll try to call you before that get together tonight. Bye!" She heads out the door with Jackson and I can't help but chuckle at their relationship.

I decide to get some homework done while I wait for mom and dad to get back. Hunter is still upstairs so I don't want to bother him. I get out a notebook and start writing down ideas I could use for my autobiography. I'm not an exciting person, or at least I don't think so. I don't have that many friends. I don't do anything cool or weird. I'm just your average girl, except for the fact that my parents are famous. I decide to start by writing about some of my favorite moments with everyone important in my life.

I must have gotten so lost in my writing that I didn't even notice mom and dad opening the door until they were in the living room trying to get my attention.

"Rylie. Earth to Rylie!" I look up and notice dad standing in front of me.

"Oh hey dad. How was your meeting?" I shut my notebook and start shoving it back into my backpack.

"It was good. We will talk about it tonight with everyone." He notices my notebook, "What you got there?"

"It's just some stupid project for English. We have to write an autobiography. I'm not really into it. I'm not interesting."

"Rylie honey you are a very special girl. Don't be so hard on yourself. If I know you, you will ace this paper." He kisses the top of my head.

"Thanks dad." I smile up at him.

"Peeta, Rylie, come into the kitchen." I hear mom call from the kitchen. We get up and head into the kitchen. Mom and Hunter are already there.

"I thought it would be nice if we all made dinner together tonight. How do you all feel about making pizza?" Mom smiles at all of us hopefully.

"I love that idea! It's been so long since we all made a pizza together!" I can't contain my excitement. Pizza day was always my favorite day when I was younger.

The entire time we are making pizza we are all laughing and having such a good time. It's times like this that I absolutely love. There is no one else, just my little family of four. And then suddenly, it hits me. I don't need to have the most interesting autobiography. I am just going to write about me: Rylie Primrose Mellark, you're average girl. So what if my parents are famous? That doesn't mean I have to have a crazy life filled with non-stop adventures because at the end of the day we are just as normal as the next family.

"Rylie, you in there?" I see dad waving his hand in front of my eyes. I must've zoned out.

"Yea, sorry dad. I was just thinking about my autobiography. It's moments like this that I want to capture. Me being an average girl. I want everyone to understand that just because my family may be famous, we are just as normal as the next and that I am simply your average girl." I give him a smile.

"See Rylie, I told you it would come to you. That sounds like it is going to be a great paper. I can't wait to read it. Now come on the pizza is almost done cooking." He wraps an arm around my shoulder and we sit down in the kitchen.

"Rylie, how was Liv? She did come over right?" Mom asked.

"Oh um let's just say she was little upset. Her and Jo got into a fight kind of like ours except Jo wasn't as willing to compromise and give information." I shrug my shoulders.

"Honestly, I am not surprised. Jo went through some really tough things during the rebellion. Kind of like your father." Mom looks genuinely upset for Johanna.

"I'm sure. You know what? Let's not talk about this now. Let's just enjoy our family dinner. I like just spending time with you guys. I am not going to bother you about your pasts anymore. You've made me realize that some things are just not meant to be talked about. I respect that and I wanted you guys to know that." I really did want them to understand that I didn't want to bother them anymore.

"That is very mature of you Rylie." Mom looks all filled up.

"Come on, mom don't get all teary eyed." The oven's alarm sounds. "Pizza's ready! Yay!" We all start grabbing plates and drinks and sit back down. We wait a little for it to cool off. When it is finally cool enough to eat, we dig in. It came out delicious!

"Mhmm this is so good!" I take another bite. Mom, dad, and Hunt all nod in agreement.

In no time, we have finished the pizza with nothing left over. We check the time and decide we might as well head over to Haymitch's house now. We are going to be really early but it doesn't matter. We could use some time alone with Haymitch.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**** Next Update! Enjoy! Sorry I have been missing for a while! I got a little lost in where to go with this story. So if there are any readers still out there, thanks for still following me! I PROMISE to update more now that I have free time! Thank you all for reading and please review so I know if I should even continue or not! Enjoy :) **

"Ah the Mellark family. Come on in!" Haymitch opens the door wide to let us all pass through into his living room.

"Hey Haymitch!" I give him a quick hug even though I just saw him yesterday and run right to his living room to claim my spot on the couch before Hunter can.

"Rylie! That's not fair you got a head start!" I look up from the couch and see Hunter standing in front of me with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Ya snooze, ya lose." I smile at him and lean back and put my feet up on the ottoman and my hands behind my head. I give Hunter my best smug expression which earns me an eye roll from him. I consider that a win on my part.

"Rylie, stop tormenting your brother. Let him at least have the ottoman to sit on." Dad comes over and crosses his arms while trying to suppress a laugh.

"But dad, Hunter didn't get in here fast enough. He lost his chance at getting a seat. Now he has to sit on the floor for the whole meeting." I turn back to Hunter and stick my tongue out at him.

"Rylie Primrose, give your brother the ottoman." Mom is looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"I was trying to have some fun. Here ya go Hunt. Enjoy." I kick the ottoman in his direction and it hits the back of his legs causing his knees to give out and almost fall as a result. I can't help but laugh. I turn to Haymitch and see that he is cracking up. He comes over and sits in his spot on the couch next to me. He slings an arm around my shoulder and gives me a wink which causes me to laugh harder.

"Haymitch! Stop encouraging her!" Mom is trying her best to give me and Haymitch an angry face but she can't stay composed very long because as Hunter tries to get up from where he just fell on the floor he manages to trip over himself. We all start laughing hard now.

"Ha Ha. Very funny guys." Hunter finally manages to get up and sits on the ottoman and crosses his arms with a sigh.

"And I thought I was the clumsy one!" I am clutching my stomach because it hurts so much from laughing. It's moments like these that I just love.

"Okay guys let's all settle down. What should we do before the others arrive? We have about an hour and half, probably closer to two hours." Dad looks at us all while we gain composure.

Haymitch speaks first, "I know what we can do. We haven't done this since these two were little rascals. Why don't we play a board game? I still have all the old ones you guys made me keep since you didn't want them in your house." He looks at us all for approval. We all nod enthusiastically and Haymitch and mom leave the room to go get them.

Once mom and Haymitch return with the game I notice they have picked out Monopoly. Perfect, I always win at this game.

They set up the game on the living room table and we all begin to play. When my family plays a game, we don't mess around. We are all very competitive. The time flies by and before you know it, it is only me and mom left in the game. Neither of us like losing.

"Guys, calm down. It is just a board game." Dad calls to us from his spot in Haymitch's armchair.

"Be quiet!" We yell back at him simultaneously causing Haymitch and dad to laugh.

"They are too much alike." Haymitch notices shaking his head. While he is doing this mom rolls the dice. All she needs is a 7 to land on my Park Place property and I win the game. She shakes the dice, she rolls the dice, and they are a 3 and a 4!

"Yes! I win! Woohoo!" I start jumping up and down and doing my little victory dance. I don't notice the door open because I am still doing my victory dance and chanting, "I won" over and over again when I hear a chuckle at the door. I finally stop and see it is Finn grinning at me. I look down in embarrassment.

"Well that was a sight to see," Finn chuckles. I slap him on the arm.

"I beat my mom at Monopoly! That is something worth celebrating!"

He simply shakes his head with laughter before coming closer to me and giving me a kiss on the forehead.

He whispers, "How did your talk with your parents go?"

I look up at him and smile, "Actually pretty good. How about yours?"

He gets a very sad look on his face, "It was alright. I have the utmost respect for both of my parents now."

"I know what you mean." I wrap my arms around his waist and give him a quick hug. I let go just as everyone else comes into the room. It looks like everyone who needed to be here arrived during my victory dance and I failed to notice.

Haymitch speaks first, "Everyone sit down. Might as well get this over with so we can all get on with our lives." Everyone sits in various spots around the living room. I ended up losing my seat on the couch but I'm okay with that because all of us kids are on the floor.

Dad is the next to talk, "Okay so while we were talking Hunter came up with the idea to have a branch of government here in 12 and then we came up with the idea to have the Academy here as well. But as I am sure you guys could guess, we did not get permission for both of those. That would just be too good to be true." Dad looks genuinely upset about this. I must admit I am kind of bummed too. I guess it was too good to be true.

"Wait so Peeta, you and Katniss talked to Paylor already?" Finnick Sr. is looking at my dad now with great curiosity.

"Yes, we did. We came up with a few ideas that she wanted me to run by all of you, kids included. She really wants you guys involved in this process as much as possible considering you're the next generation." He looks at where we are all seated on the floor.

"Alright, let's hear these options!" I say with enthusiasm. I am trying to keep the mood light and I am actually excited to hear about what they came up with for the Academy.

"Okay so first Paylor loved the idea of having a branch of the government in 12. She also thought it would be a good idea to extend this option to all the districts. She believes it would be another step towards creating equality among all the districts. Each district would have a certain number of representatives that would be involved in the government. She hasn't come up with a name for this position yet but she is going to work on it and I am going to be providing her with as much assistance as I can because I think it would be a great opportunity to keep everyone involved in the running of Panem."

"That's great Peeta! I actually think that sounds like a brilliant idea. Each district could also represent something different you know? Not like before but like each district doesn't need to have the same responsibilities and number of representatives." Gale looks excited about this. I know he used to live in 2 so it would probably be exciting for him to get involved in politics again.

"Don't get me wrong that's great and all but what about the Academy?" I am so anxious to hear about their plan.

"I was going to get there next. Unfortunately she does not think having it in only 12 is a good idea at all. She sort of liked the idea of having branches in different districts but she had a different plan. Her plan was much more extensive. I need you all to be patient while I try my best to explain it. Got it?" The question was directed towards all of us but dad was looking me straight in the eye.

"Got it." I smile at him. He nods his head.

"Okay. The first part of her plan is that every student has to attend the Academy in the Capital." Dad gets interrupted by Johanna.

"Well my kids will not be going then." This cause Liv and Jackson to get really upset. Jenn doesn't look too sad about this.

"Mom! That isn't fair. It's my education! It's my life! I should be able to decide if I want to go or now!" Liv is screaming in frustration at her mother.

"Olivia Hazel you calm down right now or I can promise you that you will not be allowed to see your friends outside of school for at least a week." Gale gives her a stern look. I lean over to Liv.

"Liv, stop talking and just listen." I look at her. She rolls her eyes and puffs out a fine before turning her attention back to my dad. Everyone looks incredibly uncomfortable.

"Okay, um well, as I was saying she wants all students to complete a certain amount of time at the Academy in the Capital. She believes that a year or two needs to be done in the Capital so that all of the victor's kids can become acquainted and learn at the same place. Since it is all going to be new material they haven't learned yet in school, they will all have this one special class together. I don't know details about the courses. So after their first two years in the Capital, the students get to decide where they would like to continue. They will have a few options. The first would be to continue on in the Capital. The next option is to choose a district, however they will have to do some sort of exam or something to finalize their district of chose. The details of that are still in the works but the basic idea is there."

Dad stops and takes a breather to allow us all to take it in. It was a lot of information and I am overwhelmed. So I have to live in the Capital if I want to take part in this. But I can transfer to a district afterwards.

"Hey dad?" Hunter speaks up.

"Yea Hunter?"

"Will we be able to choose any district? Is it going to be available in all 13?"Hunter seems to be deep in thought when he asks this. I wonder what district he would choose.

"That's the part she hasn't figured out yet. She needs to get a group of representatives from every district together and ask their opinions. My thought is that most will agree except for maybe 13. They still don't like her very much." Dad responds with ease but Hunter just nods in response and returns back to his mind.

I look around me and notice the Finn and Liv are just as lost in thought as Hunter is. Ariel and Jenn are whispering to each other. It does seem like a very appealing idea and I mean it's not like we have to interact with the Capital people right?

"Okay so kids, now comes the question. Would any of you consider going to the Academy? She needs to know if she would be able to get all the victor's kids to start next year. You would finish out this year but then transfer there next year." It was mom who spoke this time.

Hunter is the first to speak, "I would definitely consider it. I just have one question. I am only going to be a sophomore so would be skipping to a freshman in college or would I be taking normal academics in addition to the specialzed Academy courses?"

Dad answers, "You would continue with academics too. It is still in the works so not everything is worked out but you would have your level of academic classes and then the specialized courses with everyone. Does that make sense?"

Hunter nods. "It does. I think I would enjoy that." So that's his vote.

Jenn and Ariel at the same time reply, "We're in."

Jackson replies with, "I think I would want to go too."

"Me too," replies Liv.

"I'm definitely interested." Finn looks to me seeing as I am the only one who hasn't responded.

I look around the room at all the adult's faces. Mom has a look I can't quite place. Johanna is angry. Finnick, Annie, Gale and Haymitch all have neutral expressions. Dad looks very anxious waiting for my response.

I want to go I really do, I just don't want to leave my parents all alone. How will they be without me or Hunter around? How will any of our parents be?

I let out a sigh. "I really don't want to miss out on this opportunity but I don't know that I feel comfortable leaving mom and dad behind. You too Haymitch. I just don't know how I would like being in the Capital without you guys there. The few times I have gone you guys have always been right there by my side."

"You don't have to worry about us Rylie honey. Do what you want to do. Don't let us hold you back." Mom looks at me and gives me an encouraging smile.

"Thanks mom. I guess I pick that I would be interested in it then. I mean I'm not committing yet right?"

"No, this is in no way a commitment. Paylor still needs to finish all the plans and run it by the other victors and districts. She just wanted our opinions first." Mom replies while looking at me.

"Okay." I smile at her.

"Well I think that is enough serious talk for one night. Who wants cookies and to watch a movie? Peeta baked!" Haymitch looks at everyone expectantly.

"That sounds like a good idea Haymitch. We all need to relax a little bit." Finnick Sr. gives Haymitch a thumbs up. "Now where did you say those cookies were?" This causes all of us to burst out laughing. Now that the tension has been broken we all relax a little bit and start getting snacks and spots to the watch the movie. All of us haven't gotten together for anything fun recently. It's a nice end to the night.

Once the movie is over, we all head home. I am sitting in my room writing in my notebook about what happened tonight when I hear a light knock on the door.

"Come in," I call out.

"Rylie honey, I just wanted to ask you something." I turn around and see mom coming in the door to sit next to me on my bed.

"Yea mom?"

"I was wondering, why the sudden change in heart during the meeting? I know you really wanted to go." She starts stroking my hair.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "I don't know mom. I mean the Academy sounds fantastic and like everything I could've dreamed about doing after high school. It's just, I don't want to be away from you and dad for so long. I love you guys so much and can't imagine living away from you for two whole years." I start crying. "I'm afraid us going away will hurt you and dad. I also can't imagine interacting with those people after hearing all they did to you." I lean my head on her shoulder.

"Shhh. It's okay honey. It's alright to cry. It's a lot to take in. Don't worry about your father and I. We will be okay, I promise you. You could never hurt us. At the end of the day you need to do what is best for you not us. As much as it might hurt me to see you go. I know you are making the right decision. Your father and I will come visit you often, I can guarantee that. You will be able to come home for all birthdays too." She continues to rub my back while I let the tears continue to roll down my face.

"But what if the other kids don't like me? I'm terrible at making friends. My only friends are Liv, Jack and Finn. What if I lose them while we are there?"

"Rylie, I'm going to let you in on a secret. I had no friends when I was your age besides Gale and Madge. You don't need many friends to be happy darling. You just need to be with people who love you and make you smile all the time. When I first met Finnick and Johanna, I hated them. Haymitch too. But look at us now. You will make friends if you are meant too. And don't worry about losing the others. I promise you they will be with you forever." She wipes away some of my tears.

"Did you like dad when you first met?" I look at her genuinely curious.

"That is difficult. Your dad has always been the kindest person I know. When I first met him we didn't really have a conversation but your father did something I will never be able to fully thank him for. He saved my life and I grew to love him and have never regretted a minute of loving him. I can't live without your father," she finished with a smile on her face.

"That's so cute mom. I never did hear the story of how you two met."

"The full story is for another time. Now one more thing Rye." She looks at me.

"Yes?"

"How are you and Finn junior?" She smirks at me.

I can't help but smile. "You know I am as private as you are right mom? But we are doing great. It's hard to describe what I feel for him. It's just he's always there for me and has always accepted all my flaws and awkwardness. It never seemed to bother him that I am not good around people or that I can be incredibly stubborn."

"Rylie, what you two have is something special. I know I am your mom and you don't like talking about your love life with me but I just have one piece of advice. Hang on to little Finn because what you have is special and hard to find. Anyone watching you two together can see that. And honestly, it's cute to see. We all talk about you guys." Mom starts laughing lightly.

"Mom! Why do you guys talk about us? That's so embarrassing!"

"Don't worry about it Rylie. Just know, we are all on your side. We love you guys together. Now go to sleep honey. You have school tomorrow." She gets off my bed and starts to tuck me in like she used to when I was younger.

"Goodnight Rylie," mom kisses my forehead and starts to walk towards the door.

"Goodnight mom. I love you."

"I love you too Rylie." She turns off the light and shuts my door.

I lie there for a few minutes and just stare at my ceiling thinking about all that has happened these past few days. Eventually I drift off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** **Here is the next update!**

I wake up the next morning feeling relieved that all our serious talks are over! They went better than expected but still, that was a lot of unwanted stress and anxiety. Now I just need to get through the rest of the school year. I get out of bed and get ready for the school day. Since it's such a beautiful September day I decide to put on a sundress today and curl my hair. By the time I'm all dressed I can smell breakfast being cooked downstairs. Surprisingly I am not running late today.

"Morning daddy!" I go up behind him and give him a hug while he continues to make breakfast.

"Morning Rye. You're in a good mood this morning." He chuckles lightly and kisses the top of my head.

"Yea, I got a good nights sleep and the French toast smells amazing! Are they almost done?" I go into the fridge and pour myself a cup of orange juice and take a seat at the island.

"Yup. You got here just in time. I am just finishing up." He finished them and then hands me my plate full of yummy French toast with maple syrup drizzled on top. I immediately dive into my pile not even bothering to wait for the others to get downstairs.

By the time I am finished, mom and Hunter have joined me and are just starting their stacks of French toast. I decide I am going to leave early today so I can walk with Finn to school.

"I'm going to head out guys! I will see you all later. Love you!" I grab my backpack and head out the door after hearing all of their "Love you" and "Have a good day."

I get to Finn's house and knock on the door. A few seconds later I am greeted by Ariel.

"Oh, hey Rylie! Come on in! I think Finn is almost ready." She smiles and opens the door for me.

"Thanks Ariel! How have you been?" I smile and walk through the door.

"I've been pretty good thanks. High school is very different from middle school but I like it so far!"

"That's great! Enjoy it while it lasts! Your time there really flies by." She simply laughs at my response and then heads into her kitchen. I follow behind her.

"Oh look who is here! If it isn't Miss Rylie Mellark!" Finnick Sr. comes over and gives me a hug.

"Hello, Finnick. I was running very early for once and figured I'd come over and surprise Finn."

"Ah, Junior yes. Well he is upstairs getting his backpack; he should be down any minute now. In the meantime, would you like anything to eat or drink?" Finnick shows me the juice and breakfast they have.

"No thank you. I just finished breakfast myself." I smile at him so he doesn't get upset.

"Finnick, you have to understand she is Peeta's daughter. She probably has fresh baked food every day." Annie comes over to give me a hug. "How are you Rylie?"

I hug her back. "I'm doing great Annie. How about you?"

"I'm doing pretty well myself considering everything that is going on." She gives me a sad smile. I know how hard all of this must be for her. I don't know her entire story but I do know that she was never the same after Hunger Games.

Just as I go to answer her Finn comes running down the stairs. "Are my ears deceiving me or is that Rylie Mellark I hear?"

"It's me Finn. I was surprisingly ready early and thought you might want to walk to school together?" I smile and walk to meet him at the bottom of the stairs.

"I would love that." He smiles at me and pulls me in for a quick kiss.

"You're parents are still in the room Junior. Now get moving. You don't want to be late. And keep your public affection to a minimum." Finnick Sr. winks at us and starts to clean up the kitchen. I can't help but laugh at his humor.

"Don't worry Finnick, I will keep him line," I joke. I start heading towards the door.

"Bye Annie and Finnick! I will see you guys soon." I call to them as I head out the door. They have always been so welcoming to me.

"Bye mom! Bye dad! Ariel I'll see you at school!" Finn calls back to his family. They call their goodbyes in return and then we head out the door and into the street.

"Well that was a nice surprise from you. I was expecting to never be able to walk with you to school." Finn jokes as he takes my hand.

"Very funny. You know I can be responsible when I want to."

He simply laughs in reply as we make our way past the Victor's Village sign.

"You know, I wonder why they kept that sign there all these years. It clearly upsets all our parents." I look to Finn for a reply.

"I'm not sure either. I think they just never got around to it with all the construction they've been doing."

"Yea, you're probably right." We fall back into a comfortable silence for a little while.

"You know Ryles, we haven't been on a date in quite some time." Finn looks down at me with a mischievous grin on his face.

"What did you have in mind?" I smile back at him.

"I was thinking tomorrow night. You and me go on a date. It's a surprise! You don't get to know anything except that you must dress to impress." The grin is back.

"Finn you know I don't like surprises." I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Trust me, you will love this one. You do trust me don't you?"

We stop walking and I look into his eyes, "Of course I trust you. With all my heart." He leans in and we share a kiss in the middle of the sidewalk. It went on longer than I thought because next thing I know I hear Liv and Jack making ridiculous noises behind us.

"Well if it isn't the love birds! Way to put on a show first thing in the morning! A+ both of you!" Liv screams to us causing me to blush furiously and hide my face.

"Very funny guys. Are you going to be joining us the rest of the way to school?" Finn calls back to them.

"Well of course! We obviously can't leave you two alone or who knows if you would ever make it to school." This time it was Jack who spoke. Liv and Jack are both laughing hysterically.

I sigh and turn around my back now facing them. I let go of Finn's hand and continue to walk towards school.

"Oh Rylie! Come on, you know we are just trying to have some fun!" I hear Liv yell to me. I hear her start running and before I know it Liv caught up to me.

She grabs my arm, "Rye seriously, you know we are just kidding right?" She looks really worried that I am actually mad.

I finally lose it and start laughing hysterically. The surprise look of Liv's face makes me laugh harder and before I know it I am clutching my side from laughing so much.

"You should've seen the look on your face! I got you good!" This earns me a slap on the arm from Liv.

"You little brat! I seriously thought you were mad over something so stupid!"

"Like I would get mad over that? Please, that's nothing." I start laughing again and this time she joins in.

"Come on Rylie, let's get to school." We hook our arms together and make our way to school like that.

The morning flew by and before I know it, it is lunch time. After lunch I have History, English and my free period with Liv. I walk into the cafeteria and take my usual seat. I open my lunch box and start to eat the sandwich dad made me on homemade bread.

"Hey little Mellark!" I turn to the sound of my name and see Finn coming over to the table. He gives me a quick peck on the cheek and sits down.

"Hey Finn. How's your day been so far?" I continue to eat. Eventually Liv and Jack join us.

"It's been pretty boring actually. Especially since a certain someone was in none of my morning classes." Finn winks at me causing me to blush.

"You two are disgustingly cute." Liv says with a fake disgusted face.

"Like seriously guys, I'm trying to eat." Jack says in all seriousness earning him a punch on the arm from Finn. We all start to laugh and talk about our days. The bell rings and we all get up and head to History class together with Mrs. Undersee.

"Okay class settle down please. Today we are going to break into our groups for the final project and I want you guys to start creating your outlines. In your outline you should include how you will be presenting the information and in what order. Be creative!" Mrs. Undersee stops talking and we all get into our groups.

"Okay guys how do we want to present our information?" Jack asks all of us getting right down to business.

Finn starts first, "I was thinking that we could do interviews and show them in a mini video. But that the rest of our information could go onto a PowerPoint."

"That sounds good to me. Although, I personally think everyone is going to be doing PowerPoints so I want to come up with someone a little more unique." Liv looks at us all for approval of her idea.

I talk next, "That sounds like a great idea! But how else can we present the information?"

We all look at each other and sit in silence for a minute. Finally I get an idea.

"Guys what if we just make our whole presentation a movie! We can each talk about what we found out, show little clips from the Games since we have the videos at our disposal and then we can edit in the interviews where we find them appropriate!"

Liv, Jack and Finn seem to love the idea. "That sounds amazing! I'm good with the techy stuff! And I'm sure if we asked Hunt would help us because he's a genius when it comes to editing and stuff." Finn seems really excited.

"Yea! And I bet Beetee would help us too if we ask." Jack says equally as excited as Finn.

"Great, so let's right that down and hand it in. We can work out the finer details later and get started on it maybe this week?" We all nod in agreement and before we know it, class is over and we are all headed to English together. Luckily we have the entire afternoon together.

English flies by because we mainly just work on our autobiographies. Mine is actually coming along pretty great.

After English comes my free period and since Hunt is going home with Ariel and Jenn today I get to leave early! Liv is going to come with me since Jack and Finn have gym.

"Freedom!" Liv screams as we leave the building and head to my house.

"Well today went by pretty fast today. Thank god. Now I can go home and relax!" I can't wait to get some free time today. It's been a while.

"I know! Wanna stop by your dad's bakery on the way home? We can cut through down." Liv suggests and I nod in agreement.

"I think he'd like that. Maybe we can help him bake!"

"Yes! I love helping your dad bake, especially since we get to eat all the batter!" Liv squeals in excitement and I can't help but squeal with her. Ever since we were first allowed to help out at the bakery, eating the raw batter has been our favorite activity.

We get to the bakery and the bell rings on the door as we enter.

My dad isn't facing the door so he starts to say, "Welcome to Mellark's Bak..Rylie Olivia! What a nice surprise!" He notices us and comes over and gives us both a hug.

"Hi daddy. We got out early today so figured we would come by and maybe help out for a little bit."

"Sounds good to me. Why don't you go put on aprons and put your stuff in the back and then you can help me bake the next batch of cookies."

Liv and I exchange a look of pure excitement because cookies are our favorite! We quickly get our aprons and put our stuff in the back and run back into the kitchen area to help dad.

"Okay girls how about we make Oatmeal Chocolate Chip cookies?"

"My favorite!" Liv says.

We get to baking and by the time batter is ready to go into the oven we are all covered in flour and eating all the left-over batter from the bowl.

"Thanks dad for letting us help out a bit!" I say as I shovel another spoonful of batter into my mouth.

"Anytime! Stop by whenever. You girls should probably get heading to the house though. Katniss will be wondering where you guys are." He starts putting the utensils and bowls into the dishwasher.

"Okay. Bye dad! See you later tonight!" I give him a hug goodbye and take off my apron.

"Bye Mr. Mellark!" Liv says while taking off her apron.

We head into the back get our stuff and then start walking back to my house. Once we get home we head straight into the living room.

"Rylie honey is that you and Liv?" Mom calls from upstairs.

"Yea! Sorry we are late we stopped by the bakery to help dad out for a bit! We are just gonna watch movies in the living room for a while." I call back to her.

"Okay! Have fun! I'm just doing some laundry. I'll be down soon to put together some sort of afternoon snack for you guys." Mom calls back to us.

The rest of the day passes by quickly. Liv and I watched a ton of movies and ate a lot of snacks. We even convinced mom and dad to let her sleepover. I can't help but think about what next year is going to be like. Will I still be in 12 or will I be in the Capital? I'm in bed trying to fall asleep when I hear Liv.

"Hey Rylie?"

"Yea Liv?"

"Do you think we will stay friends even if one of us goes to the Capital and the other doesn't?"

Liv voiced my concerns. "I think so Liv. You're my best friend. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You're my best friend too Rye. Hopefully mom lets me go."

"Yea, I hope so. Let's just go to sleep and not worry about that just yet. We have school tomorrow." I roll over in my bed to face Liv.

"You're right. Night Rye!"

"Night Liv."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** **Here is the next update enjoy :) **

The rest of the week flies by without anything important happening,. I am making progress on my autobiography for English and today Liv, Jack, Finn and I are going to start our History project. We decided to do the project at my house since my parents have the tapes. Honestly, I'm kind of nervous about watching the Games. I see what they have done to my parents and I don't think I'm ready to face that just yet.

The doorbell rings so I run downstairs to answer it.

"Hey Finn!" We have a date today since it's Saturday.

"Hey Rye!" He gives me a quick kiss before grabbing my hand. "Ready to go on this mystery date?" He wiggles his eyebrows at me and I get help the giggle that escapes my lips.

"As ready as I can be. Am I dressed appropriately?" I look down at my sundress. It's late September so it's not too cold but I did put on a light cardigan.

"You would look perfect in anything my love." He kisses my forehead as I try my best to hide the blush on my cheeks.

I yell up the stairs to mom and dad, "Bye mom, bye dad! I'm leaving."

I hear my dad yell back, "Bye enjoy yourselves but not too much!"

"DAD!" I'm so embarrassed. "Come on Finn let's go." I take his hand and walk out the door.

"So where are we headed?" I ask Finn.

"You're just going to have to wait and see won't you?" He's smiling that goofy grin that makes my heart melt.

"You're lucky you're cute." I stand on my tippy toes and give him a kiss.

We keep walking for a while and it looks like we are headed towards the Meadow I used to play in as a child. Once we get to the Meadow Finn stops walking and pulls a blindfold out of his pocket.

"You did not bring a blindfold?!" I raise my eyebrows at him and cross my arms.

"Come on Ryles, just let it happen. I told you I wanted to surprise you. Just trust me."

"Of course I trust you. I don't trust myself not getting injured walking blindfolded." I uncross my arms as Finn starts laughing.

"That's why you won't be walking." Before I can answer he ties the blindfold over my eyes and swoops me up into his arms.

We walk like that for a little while before Finn puts me down. "Are we at the surprise yet?"

"Yupp. You can take the blindfold off." Finn tells me.

I take the blindfold off and suck in my breath. We are right by the Lake but Finn has created a fort of shorts with blankets hung from the trees.

"Did you do this all yourself? Finn it's beautiful!" I run into him and give him a hug while he rubs my back.

"I figured with all the craziness we had to endure this month we deserved a nice little get away just for the two of us." He has a shy grin on his face.

"Well it's beautiful Finn. Can we go inside the fort?" I can't help but smile.

"Follow me." He leads me around the back of the fort where there is an entrance into the fort. Once we get inside Finn hangs up another blanket that closes off the space making it look like a room. Finn hung lights all around the blankets giving it a romantic feel. He even got one of those portable screens Beetee showed us so that we can watch a movie. In the corner, I see a little mini fridge.

"Finn how did you get all this stuff in here?" I'm in awe.

"I called Beetee to ask for a little help on how to keep it all running without outlets. It's fairly simple. I put food and drinks in the fridge. Over there next to the fridge is a mini Microwave and toaster so we can cook food."

"You really thought of everything. You never fail to amaze me Finn. I love you and I don't know what I would do without you in my life." I smile at him and we both get onto the cushions set up in front the screen and snuggle into each other.

"What movie are we watching?" I ask.

"I was thinking we could watch one of those old animated things from a long time ago. I think they call them Disney movies?" He shrugs.

"Mom and dad told me about those. I hear they're cute kids movies. I love watching kids movies sometimes." Finn nods in agreement with me and puts on a movie called The Little Mermaid. It's about this mermaid who falls in love with a human and now wants to become a human. I really like it.

About half way through the movie Finn and I stop watching. It started with a simple kiss and next thing I know we are having a full make out session. Kissing Finnick causes all of my worries to disappear. I enter a whole different world where it's just the two of us and no problems can interrupt us. This date has been so perfect I never want it to end. But before I know it the movie is over we eat a little snack and just sit and talk.

We leave our little get-a-way and it's dark outside.

"Do you have any idea what time it is Finn? I can't be late for dinner. My parents will me." I am so nervous I'm going to get in trouble.

"Well, lucky for you I have a watch on and know that it is 6:00pm sharp. And also lucky for you, your parents invited my whole family over for dinner tonight at 7:00. You have an hour to get ready." He gives me kiss on the cheek and takes my hand in his. The whole walk home we talk about senseless things.

I head into the house and am greeted by my mom.

"Hi sweetie, how was your date?" She's sitting in the living room reading a book.

"It was amazing mom. Truly incredible." I can't help but smile and blush as my mom chuckles.

"I'm glad you had a good time. Go on up and get ready for dinner. I'm sure Junior told you the Odair's are coming over for dinner. No need to be in a dress. Keep it comfy."

"Will do mom!" I run upstairs put my hair in a pony tail, throw on some leggings with a tank top and cardigan. I love my cardigans.

I head back downstairs and help my parents set up for dinner. Once the Odairs arrive we all sit down at the table and talk about literally everything. We are like one giant family already.

"You know we could all be family one day. Once these seal the deal and get married. We could be grandpa's together one day Peeta!" Finnick senior jokes with my dad causing both me and Finn to blush furiously and Finn to hiss, "daaaaad."

"Oh Junior calm down. We talk about this all the time. Your mom and Katniss have your wedding planned while Peeta and I just pitched in on the most important aspect...the food." He smiles and everyone starts laughing.

"You know I always wanted a big sister and you would be the perfect older sister Rylie." Ariel who is sitting next to me is looking at me with those big eyes and I can't resist. I give her a giant hug and respond,

"You would be the perfect little sister." This earns an awww from everyone at the table.

"Okay enough embarrassing the happy couple, let's eat dessert!" My dad exclaims carrying in the pies he made.

The rest of the night we play board games together. Tonight Liv, Jack and Finn are sleeping over so that we can get started on the project. The bells rings signaling the arrival of Liv and Jack.

"Olivia! Jackson! Come on in, Rye and Junior are in the living room." I hear my mom greet Liv and Jack.

They come into the living room and watch the rest of the movie we were watching with the Odairs. Once the movie is over Ariel and her parents leave.

"Alright what do we want to achieve tonight? I mean it's already 10." Liv asks us all.

"Well I guess we can just outline what we want to watch tomorrow and how we want to arrange our information." I suggest.

"Works for me!" Finn agrees.

"So how about we just go in chronological order. Start with 74th, then 75th and then the aftermath?" Jack looks at us and we all nod in agreement. We write down our plans and then head off to bed so that we can get up nice and early the next morning to get started. It's going to be a long day.

Liv and I head to my room and Finn and Jack head to Hunt's. Since they aren't allowed to sleep in my room. Parents rules.

"Hey Rylie?"

"Yea Liv?"

"Not gonna lie, I'm nervous to watch these tapes. I don't know that I want to anymore."

"Me either Liv. I don't know how we're going to get through this. Maybe we can find a way to just watch the recaps?" I shrug and get into bed.

"Somehow I don't think that's going to happen." She gets into the bed with me. Whenever we have a sleepover we just share my bed. It has been that way since we were infants apparently.

"Probably not. Night Liv."

"Night Rye."

**A/N:**** I know this chapter is on the shorter side I'm just trying to set things up. Bare with me. Hope you liked it! Leave reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

I wake up startled from the dream I was having. It was the scariest thing ever, I was in these Games my parents were talking about and I was being hunted. I almost died in my dream. I'm breathing heavy and am covered in sweat.

"You alright there Rylie?" I jump at Liv's voice. I forgot she was here.

"What? Yea, fine. Just a bad dream. I'm gonna take a shower. I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast. Smells like dad already started baking." I force out a chuckle and quickly walk into the bathroom leaving Liv with a very confused expression. I just need to clear my head. Boy is today going to be a long day.

After my shower I quickly put my hair in braid throw on sweatpants and a t-shirt. I need to be comfortable today. I head downstairs in my glasses not even bothering to put my contacts in.

"Someone still a little sleepy?" My dad greets me taking in my appearance and gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"Yea. What's for breakfast?" I ask as I take a seat next to leave who gives me a look which I return with one that says later.

"I thought you guys would like some pancakes?" He smiles.

"Sounds delicious!" I grab the orange juice already sitting on the counter and pour myself a glass.

"Where's Finn and Jack?" I ask Liv.

"Still sleeping. I mean are you surprised it's only 9:30." I look at her in shock. I never wake up this early.

"I thought it was at least 11." I shrug my shoulders.

"Nope you got up early for once in your life lazy." Liv is laughing as she says this.

"At least I am proud of my laziness." I give her a smile.

We eat breakfast in silence while dad keeps making more and more pancakes. Finally around 11:30am Finnick, Hunter and Jackson decide to join us.

"Well look who is finally awake. Glad we were gonna get up early and start the project" Liv comments earning an eye roll from all of them. I snicker at her comment because I know that honestly if it weren't for my dream I would still be asleep.

"I need my beauty sleep." Finn shots back at her. He is not a morning person at all and is in fact still in his pajamas and his hair is sticking up all over the place.

"Well aren't you just cheerful in the morning." I smirk at Finn.

"Look who's talking." He smirks back and we both start laughing. It gives me hope that watching these videos isn't going to be as awful as I thought.

Everyone takes a seat and starts to eat their pancakes when finally joins us.

"Well good morning honey. It looks like you're the last one up." My dad smiles at her and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning. What's for breakfast?" Mom gives him a kiss back and takes a seat next to me.

"Pancakes!" Dad says as he puts some on a plate for himself and mom. He takes a seat across from me.

We all continue to eat and it gets to be 12:15.

"I guess we should head into the basement and get started." I look at them all for confirmation and they silently nod. I guess I'm not the only one not looking forward to this "adventure" today. We all put our dishes in the sink and start to head into the basement when my mom asks me to hang back a second.

I turn around to her, "Yea mom?"

"Honey, your dad and I just wanted to warn you it's not pretty. These tapes are not something to be taken lightly and we just wanted to make sure you're okay watching them. We don't want it to change your view of us. You have to understand times were different back then and there are some choices we just can't explain. okay?" I can see the concern and sadness in my moms eyes. I've never seen my parents look so heartbroken before.

"Honestly? I had a nightmare last night that I was in some kind of Game like you have described. It really freaked me out and now I'm terrified to watch the tapes. I don't want to hurt you guys or make you relive it. I never meant to ask for the tapes. This can't be easy for you guys and if you would rather be left out of the project I understand completely. we just won't interview people." I am on the verge of tears and I haven't even seen the tapes yet.

"Of course we are still going to be apart of the project sweetheart. This is an important part of our history that needs to be addressed. If it makes you feel better we are happy it is you and your friends interviewing us. We did not want any stranger prying into our past and you were right. We should not have hidden it from you and your brother for so long. That was wrong of us and we are sorry. Now go down there with friends and try to remember it is the past. We love you sweetie." My dad engulfs me in a hug after he finishes talking and my mom joins in. We stay like that for a minute and then pull apart and head our separate ways.

I wipe a tear away from my eye before heading downstairs where my parents have already put the three tapes we need. Once I get down there I avoid eye contact with everyone and head to the TV to put in the first tape. It's called the 74th Hunger Games.

"You guys ready?" I finally turn around and make eye contact with them. Liv, Jack and Finn all have sad looks on their faces.

"Yea, I'll take notes on this one Rylie. Don't worry about it." Jack comes over and picks up the notebook on the floor. He gives me a warm smile and a hug.

"Thanks Jack." I return the smile and then head to one of the couches.

I take a seat and Liv comes over and sits next to me. She gives me a hug, "we got this Rye."

She turns to Finn, "sorry junior, I'm going to steal your girlfriend for this one."

Finn chuckles. "Okay. Me and Jack will just cuddle together won't we Jackie boo?" He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively at Jack and he just runs and jumps onto the couch next to him.

"Of course we will Finnie boo." The two of the them stay cuddled together while Liv and I burst out laughing.

"You two are ridiculous." I say while clutching my side because it hurts so much from laughing.

"Press play! Let's hurry and get this one over with." Liv says trying to suppress her laughter. I press play and the old Capitol seal appears on the screen.

An odd looking man with blue hair begins by introducing himself as Caesar Flickerman and welcomes us to the 74th Hunger Games. He explains how first, each of the twelve districts will participate in the reaping in which all the boys and girls between the ages of 12-18 had to submit their names to be selected to participate in the Hunger Games. After that he plays us a video message from the Capital and then the reapings begin. I pause it first.

"Anyone want anything to drink before we get started? I'm going to get a tea." I need my tea to calm me down.

"I'll come with you." Finn gets up and crosses the room and heads up the stairs.

"You two want anything?" I look to Liv and Jack.

"Coffee!" They both say it at the same time and then look at each other with angry faces. They hate it when they have twin moments. I can't help but laugh at them.

"You guys crack me up. Two coffees it is." I shake my head and go upstairs to the kitchen where Finn has already started making my tea for me. It looks like he's drinking tea too.

"You okay Ryles? You're scaring me down there. You seem so distant." He comes over to my side while I start making their two coffees.

"I don't know Finn. I had a nightmare last night. I know that sounds childish but it really freaked me out. It was like I was in a Game but I haven't even seen a video yet and it's already scaring me. I feel like a baby." I avoid his eyes because I am embarrassed by this.

"You don't need to feel like that at all Rye. If it makes you feel better your knight in shining armor over here had to go to his mommy the night they told him all about the Games and what happened I was so scared that something like it would happen again. There's no need to be embarrassed all of us down there feel the same way. We want to preserve our picture of our parents but the way I think of it is that it will bring us closer to them because we can finally understand why they are the way they are." He looks down at me with hopeful eyes.

"I love you Finn, you know that?" I smile up at him. He truly makes me feel better.

"I think you've mentioned it before." He smiles and kisses me briefly.

We get the teas and coffees and head downstairs. I sit back down next to Liv who looks at me with a knowing expression. I simply smile back at her. We don't need words to communicate anymore.

I press play and the reapings begin. Some of the 'Tributes' look absolutely terrifying. Especially the ones from 2, Cato and Clove. The next person I really notice in the reapings is little Rue. She is 12 years old and I recognize her from a book my parents made together to remember people lost in the Games and Revolution. My heart breaks knowing I am about to watch this little girl die. The reapings get to 12 and you see Effie standing on stage.

"My has Effie toned down." Jack comments earning a laugh from all of us.

I notice a little girl sitting on the stage.

"Wait a minute, is the Mad..I mean Mrs. Undersee sitting on the stage next to the Mayor?" I am in shock. She looks so different!

"It is! Her dad was mayor remember?" Liv comments next to me.

"Guys check it out! Haymitch is on the screen too." Finn points at the screen and we all can't help but laugh at his disheveled appearance. He's stumbling across the stage and next thing you know he falls off.

"Oh my god." That's about all I can say. Finn and Jack are laughing and I'm just staring in horror. How embarrassing.

They call the first name, "Primrose Everdeen."

"Wait I thought Katniss was in the Games?" Liv looks at me and I just nod in agreement because the camera panes to show a little 12 year old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. That's my aunt. My eyes immediately fill with tears. I can't believe it. I am finally seeing my aunt in something other than a picture. I cover my mouth and wipe at my eyes. She's so young.

From somewhere in the crowd you hear a scream that unmistakably comes from my mom calling for called Peacekeepers pull her back but not before she yells, "I volunteer as tribute." I stare in shock at the scene taking place in front of me. Prim starts screaming and hysterically crying. A really young Gale comes and picks her up and carries her away while my mom is taken to the stage. The camera gets a good look at her.

"Wow Ryles, you look identical to your mom." Finn says in shock. It really is like looking in a mirror except for my eyes. My mom and Effie exchange words and then they call the boys name. "Peeta Mellark." He walks up to the stage with a horrified expression on his face. They shake hands and are taken inside what used to be the Justice Building.

Caesar comes back and explains how Katniss was the first volunteer from an "outside" district.

"That was crazy intense." I can't help it, the comment just slipped.

Liv responds, "You're telling me."

The video continues highlighting a "tribute parade" in which my parents outfits are on fire and the both look incredible. It goes on to highlight training scores in which my mom scored the highest. Next up is interviews.

Jack speaks, "well these should be interesting."

We don't really pay attention much to the other interviews because they aren't important for the project and frankly I would rather not get to know the people trying to kill my parents.

It's my moms turn first for tributes from 12. She looks so beautiful in a red gown. Caesar calls her the Girl on Fire because of the parade. Her interview is very emotional when they talk about Prim and I start crying a little bit for the aunt I never knew.

Dad comes up next and he looks very handsome in a tux. His interview starts out light hearted and jokingly. My dad the jokester. It takes an interesting turn when Caesar asks him about a girl and he explains how there is one girl. Caesar tells him to win for her but my dad responds by saying he can't because, "she came here with me."

My jaw drops. He's talking about my mom and she has no idea. I didn't know they loved each other this early on.

"Well that's one way to get everyone's attention." Liv comments.

"Yea it certainly is." I simply shake my head.

Caesar explains how next the tributes will be prepped and launched into the arena the next day. I pause the tape again.

"Break for lunch?" I ask and everyone nods in agreement and we run up the stairs into my kitchen.

We eat lunch and start discussing what information we think is vital to our project. In the end we decided that we wanted to include details about the reapings and interviews. After lunch we head back downstairs and get ready for the worst part yet...the actual Games.

"I don't think I will ever be ready to actually watch this." I comment as I pick up the remote.

"I don't think any of us ever will be." Liv comments and then goes and sits next to her brother where Finn was before. I raise my eyebrows at her in question.

"I figured you two need each other for this. I know I'm going to need my brother." Liv slings an arm around her brothers shoulder.

"Thanks Liv." I give her a smile and Finn comes and sits next to me. Once we get all settled on the couch I press play.

Caesar calls out, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the 74th Hunger Games!" After he says that a countdown starts and the camera follows my mom up a clear tube. I assume this is how they get into the arena.

The arena is a giant forest, seems like just my moms territory. In the middle is the Cornucopia that's counting down. Once the time hits 0 a gong sounds and all hell breaks loose.

Kids are running all over the place. I notice my dad slips into the tree line without any supplies. My mom hesitates and then runs for a back pack but not before the creepy girl from 2 throws a knife at her. I shriek out of fear and snuggle up closer to Finn.

"This is awful" I whisper into his chest.

"I guess that's why it's called a Bloodbath." I feel him shudder as he says it.

A silence falls over our room as we watch the Games continue. Not much happens at first, the camera simply follows my mom wandering through the woods.

The camera quickly switches to my dad; he's joining the people from 1 and 2!

"What is he doing?!" I hear Jack exclaim in shock.

"Looks like he wanted allies." Finn suggests but I have a bad feeling about this.

In the end my dad joins forces with them and they begin hunting. This is making me sick. How can they just wander around looking for innocent little kids and murder them. When they murder their first victim I let out a cry and so does Liv. I don't know how I'm going to make it through the next video with all our parents.

Time passes and the camera mostly follows my mom and dad. My mom looked so hurt when she saw dad with what are called the "Careers." I mean I was kind of hurt too by that. What was his purpose? Luckily I know he survives but still, it sends shiver down my spine.

Mom is sitting in a tree one night after being chased there by the careers because a fire in her first spot led her right into them when she sees the little girl. I think her name was Rue? She points to a tree.

"Are those tracker jackers?" I ask in shock. We learned about them in school and a couple stings could kill you.

"Yupp" Liv says in disgust.

Mom starts climbing the tree and I immediately know what she's going to do.

"Is she crazy?" Finn calls out.

I just shake my head as my mom starts cutting at the branch. She gets stung what looks like a total of 3 times before the branch with the nest falls crashing down to the Careers sleeping below her.

They all scream and the entire thing is mayhem. Dad runs away while the girl from 1 collapses and is covered in disgusting looking stings that are oozing. Mom stumbles down the tree and goes for the bow and arrow the dead girl was carrying with her. She almost has them when dad goes running up to her and starts yelling at her to leave and run away.

"What the? I thought he was on the Careers side?" Liv asks.

"He must have been trying to protect my mom the whole time. He was leading them away from her. Of course. He wasn't lying when he professed his love in the interview. He actually loved my mom at this point." I explain to them.

"If it were different circumstances I would say that was kind of adorable." Finn says while he tightens his hug around me.

Back in the Games dad and the boy from 2 got in a fight and dad ended up seriously injured with a sickening cut to the leg.

A little more time passes. Dad is on his own disguised as a rock and in critical condition. His chances look slim to none. I'm surprised he made it out. Mom and Rue have come up with a plan to blow up the supplies the Careers have. Rue has just lit her first fire and the Careers leave their supplies. Mom gets into position and blows up the supplies. The force from the explosion sends her flying backwards and she grabs at her ear. It looks burnt pretty bad.

"I hope she finds Rue before the Careers do." I say to Finn who simply nods in return. Too intrigued in the Games.

Rue calls out for my mom and she finds her but it's too late. Just as mom reaches Rue the boy from 1 throws his spear right into her stomach at the same time my mom shoots an arrow into his heart. I let out a scream. My mom just purposely killed someone. Rue is dying while my mom sings her a song. I am crying hysterically during the entire scene. When the scene is over and the hovercraft picks up Rue's body my mom drops to the floor in tears and I am crying along with her. This is awful. Who could let this happen?

A voice comes on explaining that now 2 tributes from the same district can win. This causes mom to get up and scream "Peeta!" but she immediately clamps her hands over her mouth remembering where she is. She starts walking around following blood marks until she finally finds my dad. I take the opportunity to pause the video.

"I need a break." I get up and run out the basement. I head to my room.

I sitting on my bed staring at a wall when there's a light knock on my door.

"Come in" I whisper.

My mom comes into the room. "I saw your friends were in the kitchen and they mentioned you came up here. Wanna talk about it?" She sits down next to me.

"It's just so horrible mom. What happened to little Rue! She was only 12! How could people just sit there and watch her die. It's disgusting. I am so sorry mom that I was ever mean to you and got mad that you didn't let me see that sooner. I am really really sorry mom. I love you so much." I'm crying again as my mom simply hugs me and rubs my head whispering "shh" to me like she used to when I was a little girl.

"You have nothing to apologize for Rylie. I love you too sweetie." She kisses my head before adding, "You might want to get back to your friends. They are all worried about you. Just remember it's all in the past." She gives me one last hug before getting up and leaving. I get up after her and head to the kitchen.

"Sorry guys. It's just a lot for me to take in." I look down not wanting them to see me so upset.

"Don't be. It's a lot for all of us." Liv comes over and gives me a big hug.

"Let's hurry up and finish this video. I want it over with." They all nod in agreement with me.

We get back downstairs and I immediately press play. Mom eventually finds dad and they wind up in a cave together. There's not many of them left but they look very cozy in that cave. They share stories with each and my dad shares the story of the first time he saw my mom. The story of her in kindergarten with pigtails is too cute I'm crying again. The nickname dandelion for my mom makes perfect sense now. My mom then shares the story of how my dad literally saved her life with a loaf of bread in the rain. My jaw drops. I never heard that before. My parents are perfect for each other. As time passes my mom and dad start to get more comfortable with each other.

"I cannot watch them sit there and make out. It makes me nauseous." I chuckle and make a fake gagging noise.

"Come on Rye. This is 100% the cutest love story ever!" Liv exclaims.

"Yea except for the fact that my mom doesn't love him yet." I roll my eyes at her getting all lovey dovey.

A "feast" is announced and of course my mom being Katniss gives dad sleeping syrup and goes to the feast even though he asked her not to. Typical stubborn mom.

Finn looks down at me cuddle into his chest, "I think we know where you get your stubbornness from." I slap his arm in responses and turn my attention back to the tape.

A LOT goes down at the feast. Ultimately, mom is saved by the guy from 11 because she was Rue's ally. He then killed the girl from 2 with a brick and it made me cringe. Mom gets back to dad with a giant cut along her forehead. She uses the medicine from the feast on his leg and he uses some on her forehead.

Morning comes and they are ready to get moving again. They go hunting for food, well mom hunts and dad gathers because he is extraordinarily loud in the forest. He still is to the day. A cannon goes off and mom freaks because she thinks it was dad but it was only the girl from 5 who they had been calling Foxface. She ate some of the berries dad collected called Nightlock.

"I can't believe my dad didn't know Nightlock." Finn nods in agreement with me.

Time passes and the arena darkerns. "I guess the darkness means finale time?" Jack suggests.

"I guess so" Finn responds.

The finale ended up being incredibly bloody and gorey I would rather not go into details because I would rather not remember seeing my parents like that. The boy from 2 had dad in a headlock and mom shot his hand with an arrow while dad pushed over the edge to the mutts.

A voice comes on that none of us recognize explaining how the rule saying two tributes from the same district could win.

"But how.." I can't even finish my thought because at that moment my dad takes the tornet out of his leg and it starts bleeding profusely. Mom runs over to him and pulls something out of her pocket.

"Is that.." Jack starts and I finish for him, "Nightlock."

My parents were going to commit suicide. They say, "Together" and count down. When they start to put the berries in their mouths the same voice comes back frantically screaming for them to stop. They spit out the berries and they are declared the winners. A hovercraft comes for them to take them out of the arena.

The video cuts to what I am assuming is the crowning ceremony. The old president of Panem, President Snow crowns both my mom and dad. They share a kiss and then extend their hands upwards. I notice my dad has a cane. I guess they couldn't repair his leg. That explains why he has a prosthetic leg. I knew it was from the games but after seeing it I feel nothing but sympathy for my dad. The tape ends after they arrive back home in District 12.

"Let's go upstairs and get dinner. I can't work on the project until I have some time to take it all in." Finn says and we all instantly agree with him and head upstairs to eat dinner.

**A/N:**** So that was a long chapter but I just wanted to get the whole 74th games out the way. I apologize for any inaccuracies but I decided not to detail the entire game so that I could keep the story moving. Let me know your thoughts! Thank you for reading! :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** **Next Update is here! Enjoy!**

My parents decided it would be a good idea to have everyone over for dinner. I on the other hand thought that was a terrible idea. I was going to eat dinner in a secluded area after my friends went home. But my parents have other plans.

"Rylie can you come here please?" I walk over to my dad.

"Yea dad?" I try to keep the annoyance out of my voice.

"It's obvious you're upset that the Hawthorne's and Odairs are here. Haymitch is on his way too. We just thought it would be nice to have us all together after the long day you've had. The videos are obviously upsetting you and I know you want to seclude yourself because it's the same thing your mother would do in this situation but what you need is family and this is the best we got. Please try to cheer up a bit." He's pleading with me and looking at me with those sad eyes. I can't say no to my dad. He is just so kind and trying to help.

"You're right dad. I'll try and cheer up a little bit. Sorry. It's just hard seeing those." I give him a hug. We head back to the kitchen where everyone is gathered around the table. It looks like Haymitch arrived in our absence. We all sit down at the table and dig in. My dad made his homemade chicken parm! Yum.

After we are done with dinner and dessert we all head into the living room to play some board games. After the board games it's time for everyone to leave and I realize my dad was right. I did just need to be surrounded by family, but I do know I don't want to sleep alone tonight.

I pull my mom aside. "Hey mom would you mind if Liv slept over again?" I look at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Put the puppy dog eyes away Rye. I was going to say yes but now that you gave me the eyes I may have to rethink my answer." She smiles and I give her a hug and thank her before running to tell Liv.

"Wanna sleepover again?" I smile at her.

"Duh!" Liv turns to ask her mom.

"Mom I'm staying over again. Can you bring me some clothes please?" She looks to her mom.

"That's fine. I'll bring them over in a little while Olivia." She turns back to my mom. "Katniss come with me to get clothes. We can have a much needed chat." She grins mischieviously at my mom. My mom simply rolls her eyes in response but agrees.

Once everyone leaves Liv and I head up to my room to put on pajamas.

"Ya know Rye, you really are a spitting image of your mother. It was crazy to see." She is shaking her head.

"Yea it is weird isn't it? I can't believe all that my parents had to go through. No wonder they still have nightmares. I bet I'm going to have nightmares just from watching those dang tapes." I slip into my bed.

"Well, I'll be right here with you. I'm very nervous about the next tape we have to watch. It has all our parents in it." Liv gets into bed besides me.

"Me too Liv, me too." After that the two of us just talk about things and eventually go to sleep. The next morning we get up and get dressed and head to the bakery for breakfast. We are meeting Finnick and Jackson there to discuss the Games a little bit. We still have a while before the assignment is due but we want to get it finished early. The earlier the better.

We get to the bakery and it is crowded since it's Sunday and everyone is home from school and work. We immediately head to the back room my dad set up for us to use. Finn and Jack are there already with food.

"Good you have food!" Liv runs to the table and picks up one of the bagels.

"Good morning to you too Olivia." Jackson smirks at her and she flicks his head. I can't help but laugh at the two of them.

Finn comes up to me and gives me a hug and kiss. "Morning Rylie."

"Morning Finn." I smile and go to sit down at the table.

"Let's just get the hard stuff over with so we can get on with our day shall we?" Liv suggests.

"I couldn't agree more." I nod in consent.

Jack pulls out his notebook to show us the notes he took during the video. "Okay so I got a lot of notes that I think are really going to help us. I didn't put anything from the games into too much detail except for the layout of the arena. Anything you guys want to add?"

Liv, Finn and I scoot closer to the notebook and take a look. Jack really outdid himself. He has detailed notes of everything leading up to the games and even included a few sketches.

"Wow Jack these sketches are incredible." I look up at him and he simply smiles in return.

Finn speaks next, "The only thing I think that we should put into detail is the scene with the berries. That is such an important part to not only their history but to Panem's history. Maybe we can include a clip of that into our video presentation?" We all nod in agreement,

"Okay so who do we need to interview about these games? I would say my mom and dad but I don't think we should do them first."

Finn nods but seems to be deep in thought. "What if we start with Haymitch?" I raise my eyebrows. I can't believe I didn't think of that.

"I think that's a great place to start! But let's not do the interview today. I need a few more days to let all of this sink in. In the mean time how about we all come up with questions that we have regarding the games and stuff like that. We can compare questions around like Thursday and then talk to Haymitch next weekend?" Jack finishes talking and we all exclaim our consent. We finish eating and then head to our respective homes.

The rest of the day passes by and before I know it my alarm is going off for school on Monday. I groan. I hate Mondays.

I get dressed, get breakfast and head out with Hunt to school.

"Hunt we haven't had a chance to bond much recently. How's your freshman year going so far?"

"Not too bad Rye. I actually like the classes I'm taking. Why the sudden interest in my life though?" He laughs and shoots me a suspicious look.

I fake a look of hurt, "What? I can't be interested in my baby bro's life?"

"No, no you can't." I slap him playfully on the arm and we continue walking to school.

Not much happens in any of my classes. At lunch Finn never showed up which was weird but I figured he might have had a meeting with his baseball coach. It's the end of the day and I'm waiting by locker for Finn. Hunt is going to a friend's house today so I don't need to wait for him. I look at the clock on the wall and realize it has been 15 minutes. Where the heck is Finn? He never forgets about our walks home. I hope nothing is seriously wrong with him! Whatever. I guess I'll walk home alone today.

I'm jumpy the entire walk home. I guess watching the games scared me a lot more than I originally thought. I'm halfway home when I hear someone come up behind me short of breath. I turn around and lose my balance and fall.. It's just Finn.

"Woah Rylie what's wrong?" He grabs my arm and helps me up.

"Nothing Finn." I get up and start walking.

He runs up to me again, "Seriously Ryles what's the problem?"

"It's really nothing. Can we just go home please?" I'm hiding the fact that I am now scared to walk home alone. He should've known how upset I was after watching the games.

"Rylie Primrose. Do not lie to me." He stops walking and crosses his arms. I know he is expecting an answer but I can't let him know that I am just being a wimp.

I sigh. "It's really nothing Finnick. I'm fine." He doesn't look pleased with my answer but he accepts that that is all he is getting out of me tonight.

We walk the rest of the way in silence. Normally our silences are comfortable but this one is just so filled with tension. I'm not going to be the one to break it. I don't want to talk about it and he has to learn he can't force me to talk whenever he wants.

We get to my house. Finn pulls me into a hug and kisses the top of my head. We don't say anything. I hate when we fight, especially when it's a silent fight.

I watch him walk home and then run straight to room. Once inside, I break down. Everything I've been holding in to be the strong one comes out. I'm hysterically crying and oblivious to the world that I didn't even notice when my dad came in and started rubbing my back. I have a death grip on my pillow.

My dad continues to rub my back and whisper "shhhh" to me. It always calmed me down when I was a little girl and it is working now too. I eventually calm down enough to sit up and curl into the warmth of my dad's arms.

"Do you want to talk about it babygirl?" My dad is never one to pry. He knows I'll talk when I'm ready which is why it is so easy to be open with him.

"Finn and I are in a fight of sorts. I got scared when he didn't show up at the end of the school day so I started walking alone and I was really jumpy the entire way and when he came up behind me I screamed and tripped. He just wanted to know what was wrong but I can't tell him daddy." I'm crying again but only softly.

"Can't tell him what sweetie?" Dad continues rubbing my back.

"That I'm petrified to even walk the few blocks home alone. He saw how watching the games affected me. He should've known that I wasn't okay. He could've at least told me why he was late. He's supposed to be the one that knows me best and couldn't understand that I was worried about him and scared?" It feels good to get it off my chest.

"Rylie honey did you tell him that you were just worried?"

"well, no. I didn't think I had to." I shrug my shoulders. Finn should've just known.

"I mean this in the best way possible Ryles, Junior is a boy. We don't understand anything that isn't explicitly said to us. We need the girls to be honest with us. You can't close him out just because he didn't understand why you were jumpy. He needs time to process things." Dad says in the most gentle voice he can.

"Well that's stupid." I cross my arms. Wow now I'm a 17 year old pouting. What has gotten into me?!

"I couldn't agree more Rye." I look up in surprise at my mom. When did she get there?

She continues, "However, I think you and Finn need to talk this out. Believe me honey when I was your age I was stubborn beyond fixing," my dad chuckles earning him a glare from my mom and the smile wipes from his face, "as I was saying, the older you get the easier it is to see that not everyone will see things from your perspective. Some people require more time than others. I think tonight you need to think over what you're going to say and then talk to him tomorrow."

"Fine. I'll talk to him tomorrow." I sigh. I hate being wrong.

"Now do your homework before dinner." She comes over gives me a hug leaving me alone with my dad.

"You're doing the right thing Rylie. You need to go to him." He stands up kisses my head and leaves me to my thoughts and homework. Great my two favorite things.

The next morning I get up dreading the conversation with Finn. He's going to be really pissed at me for shutting him out again. I'm starting to realize I have a problem doing that to people. I hope he forgives me.

Finn and I don't get a chance to really talk until the walk home. I sent Hunter ahead so he didn't have to be there for our talk. I see Finn approaching my locker and take a deep breath and go over.

"Finn can we talk about yesterday?"

He sighs, "I guess." This is not off to a good start.

We get outside and no one says anything for a while and finally Finn speaks up, "Well are you going to say anything?"

I stop in my tracks. He never gets this mad at me for shutting him out. Here goes nothing.

"Finn I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shut you out yesterday. You didn't know what I was feeling and I got mad at you for not being a mind reader. I really am sorry Finn." I look down at my feet.

He doesn't say anything.

"Please say something." He looks at me when I say that and I see a deep hurt in his eyes. Uh-oh.

"Rylie, I don't know what to say, You have been doing this a lot lately and I'm tired of being the victim. Every time something happens you get upset and shut me out. We are supposed to be there for each other and you never give me a chance! You shut down and isolate me and I just don't know how many more times I can it take it Ryles." He looks miserable. I started crying at some point and angrily wipe away a tear.

"A-are you...b-breaking up with me?" I struggle to get the words out.

He lets out a really deep sigh and runs a hand through his hair. I start crying a little harder at that. He only does that when he is nervous and upset.

"I don't know Rylie. I just don't know how many more times I can take you shutting me out. It kills me when I can't help you. It makes me think you don't trust me Rylie."

My heart breaks at the thought that he thinks I don't trust him. "Finn you're the one person I trust with my whole heart. I was just trying to figure out why I was so scared to walk alone or why I was extremely worried when you didn't show up on time to walk home. Watching those stupid tapes messed me up Finnick and I should've told you what was going on instead of bottling it up like usual. Please Finn, don't do this. I need you in my life." I'm full on sobbing now and I don't care. I can't lose him. I really can't.

"But how I am supposed to know you're not just going to shut me out again. I'm not upset over just yesterday. You need to trust me Rylie." He now has tears coming down his face.

"Please Finn." I can't lose him.

"I think we both just need some more time to think this over. We need a little space." He doesn't meet my eyes.

No. This can't be happening. "No. I don't need space. I promise Finn I am working on opening up. Please Finn."

"We are not broken up. I just need a little space right now Rylie. I need you to understand that." I can see this is upsetting him just as much as it is me.

I have no words left for him so I simply run. Tears obstructing my vision.I have no clue where I'm running until I reach the spot. Our spot. The spot Finn made for me.

I crawl into our little fort and just let it all could I have been so selfish?


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** **Next update enjoy! **

I don't know how long I have been in the fort before Liv is there.

She comes in and engulfs me in a hug and I keep crying into her shoulder. "Rylie you need to get up and get out of here. It's 9 o'clock at night. You're parents are so worried about you. No one knew where you were. Everyone thought you would be with Finn but when he said he didn't know where you were I forced him to tell me what happened. I'm sorry." She continues to hug. Only Liv could be so blunt but so comforting at the same time. I slowly stand up.

"Liv what am I supposed to do? I need him." I look down at my shows.

"You do not need a boy Rylie. You two aren't even broken up from what Finn told me! He simply said he told you he needed space. You two seriously have no idea how stupid you've both been. You not letting him in and Finn getting his poor little girl feelings hurt. You both need to suck it up and move on because you are Finnick and Rylie. The power couple that's going to get married." Liv doesn't hold back.

"I don't know Liv. He seemed really serious. I don't know what's going to happen."

"Well stop moping around! Just get up and move on with your life. I know I'm being harsh but trust me you two will find each other again. You are perfect for each other. Believe me Rye. In the meantime just keep your head up and stick with me. I mean after all I am your best friend." She has a goofy grin on.

I roll my eyes. "Only you could be so rude yet so caring. But you're right. I'm only 17 and if it's meant to be it's meant to be." She gives me another hug and then links her arm with mine.

We start making our way back to my house. "Hey Liv?"

"Yea Ryles?"

"How did you know where I was?"

"After yelling at Finn for breaking your heart I realized you would be at the place of your last date." She shrugs.

"You yelled at Finn? For me?"

"Well duh! You don't break my best friend and get away with it!" I can't help but laugh.

"Thanks Liv. You truly are the bestest friend ever."

"Anytime Rye."

By the time we get home my family has finished dinner and my parents look so worried.

I get to the door and my dad comes running up to me. "I'm so sorry honey." He pulls me into a giant hug.

"It's okay dad. I'll get over it. I guess all I can do is give him his space." I hug him back and give him a soft smile.

My mom comes over to me next. "We've been so worried. We had no idea where you were but we wanted to give you your space. I knew you wouldn't want to talk about it so I asked Liv to explain before she left to go find you."

"Mom, dad can you promise me something?"

"Anything sweetie." Mom replies still holding onto to me.

"Don't let mine and Finn's problems affect your friendship with Finnick and Annie. You need them and they need you."

"Of course." Dad assures me.

After I eat a snack and finish my homework I go to bed.

I get no sleep. Between the nightmares and feeling sorry for myself I ended up getting maybe 2 hours of sleep.

I get dressed quickly and head down to breakfast. I decided I'm not trying today. I threw on sweatpants, a t-shirt, my glasses and my hair is in a messy bun. I look horrible. Great Finn is going to see just how miserable I am.

After breakfast Liv comes over so we can walk to school together.

"Liv I don't want you to not be friends with Finn just because we are fighting."

"Not gonna happen. I am staying with you. Jackson can be his friend all he wants but I'm not going to leave you alone."

I simply nod in reply. I'm super nervous to see him today. We have all our classes after lunch together. Oh crap we have to work on our history projects today. Every Tuesday and Thursday she forces us to work with our groups. Seeing as today is Tuesday…

"Earth to Rylie." Liv is waving a hand in front of my face. Turns out we got to school and I am standing in front of my locker already. I was really lost in thought.

"You need to put in your combination in order for it to open." She looks at me with concern.

"Sorry. I was lost in thought."

"So I noticed. You know what maybe you should just skip today! I'll come with."

"No Liv. I need to move on and wait for him to be done needing space. I can't keep shutting myself out remember that's the whole reason I'm in this mess. All because I didn't feel like sharing all my thoughts. Well you know what! He could've shared more of his thoughts too. Why did he wait so long to tell me that he thought I didn't trust him!"

"Woah Rylie calm down. You're attracting attention. I don't think you want the whole school knowing there's trouble in your perfect relationship." I roll my eyes.

"It's not so perfect is it?" She simply nods in response with a sad look.

The day passes and Finn avoids me until history class.

"Okay everyone get into your groups and work away! Your final outline for the first Games you are researching are due next week. Get to work!" Mrs. Undersee goes and sits down at her desk.

I keep my eyes glued to the notebook in front of me. I feel like I'm going to be sick. My head's spinning. I can't do this. How am I supposed to work with him like everything is okay? Him and Jack come over to where me and Liv are sitting and hesitantly take a seat. I noticed Finn didn't sit next to me today. Jackson did. I can't take this.

An awkward silence falls over our group. Jack tries to break it. "So we are interviewing Haymitch this weekend right?" I don't look up. I simply nod. I can't risk making eye contact with Finn.

"Yea that was the plan." Finn replies. Why did he have to speak? I can hear a little uneasiness in his voice but other than that he sounds normal. Like this isn't weird to him at all. Why is he acting so normal? Finn and Jack start to talk about the outline and I notice Liv put her hand on my shoulder from across from me.

I lift my head and meet her eyes. She gives me a look to ask if I'm okay. I shake my head 'no' in reply. I feel tears start forming. No, I will not cry in front of him. I get up and ask to be excused quickly before the tears fall. Once I get into the hallway I slide down the side of the wall and cry into my hands. How can he be acting so normal? Did he ever really love me? Ugh. I can't believe I am sitting in school crying over a boy! When did I become THAT girl!

I hear footsteps approaching expecting it to be Liv. But it's Jack.

He cautiously approaches me like I'm some animal. "Liv…"

"Just go away Jack. I'll be back to work on the stupid project in a minute. I just needed a second to collect myself."

Jack doesn't leave. Instead he sits next to me and rubs my back. I look at him confused.

"I may be Finn's best friend but I'm your friend too Rylie. You do know that right?" His eyes tell me that he is being sincere. Jack has always been the quiet one. We never talked as much as I did with Liv or Jack.

"Thanks Jack." I smile at him and give him a hug.

"Anytime. I hate seeing you two fight. You're perfect for each other. But we should probably get inside before my sister kills Finnick. When I left she was glaring at him with a look that could kill." He chuckles and I can't help but giggle with him as I picture and angry Liv.

We get up and head back inside to Liv pointing a finger in Finn's face. She seems to be quietly yelling at him so as not to draw attention to them.

"Liv stop." I say as I come in and take my seat. I still don't make eye contact with Finn but I can't let our stupid little fight get in the way of my grades.

"Let's just get to work." I suggest. So Jack does all the dividing up work and talking. We work in silence until the bell rings. I don't have a class last and neither does Liv so we are going to the bakery like we usually do when we decide not to wait for Jack and Finn.

Dad let's us bake cupcakes and oatmeal chocolate chip cookies. Baking relaxes me so much. By the time we are done helping out my dad it's 5 o'clock. Dad closes the shop and walks home with me and Liv. We drop Liv off and head back to our house.

"Daddy, I just wanted to say thank you for listening to me the other day. I know you probably don't love hearing about my boy problems but thanks." I smile at him and see he is smiling too.

"Anytime princess. That's what parents are for. I noticed baking helped you release some feelings. Looks like you did get more than just your eye color from me." He winks at me and we laugh together.

Dinner is fun tonight. We ordered take-out Chinese and watched comedies. It was a perfect night.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** **Enjoy!**

The rest of the week went by excruciatingly slow. Finn and I still haven't talked but I'm not going to push. I've learned to accept the space he needed. It's Friday night now and we are supposed to be meeting at Liv and Jacks to go interview Haymitch.

I ring the bell and Jo answers. "Rylie come on in. Liv's in her room."

"Thanks Jo." I give her a quick hug and run upstairs to Liv's room.

"Liv I'm here!"

"You don't say?" She replies with sarcasm. I laugh and sit on her bed.

"You ready to try and get answers out of Haymitch?" I ask.

"No, not really. I hope he is in a good mood today or we are screwed."

"Oh yea." Liv's little sister Jennifer comes into the room.

"Hey Liv can I borrow..Oh hi Rylie!" She runs over and gives me a hug.

"Hey Jenn. How's freshman year going? Any cute boys?" I wink at her. She blushes.

"It's going good! No. no boys." She says the last part rather quickly.

"What did you want Jenny?" Liv asks obviously annoyed by her little sister.

"Can I borrow your nail polish?"

"Why? You have your own. Why do you always need to use mine!"

"Because yours is better!"

"Fine whatever. You owe me one Jenny! It's over there in a bin." Liv points to her dresser.

"Thank you Livvy." I smile as she says that. Liv hates when anyone calls her that besides Jenn. As much as she pretends to be annoyed by her I know deep down she would do anything for her little sister.

Jenn gets the nail polish and leaves.

"So Liv where are Jack and Finn?"

"Oh, um actually we are doing the interview without Finn. He called a few minutes ago saying he can't come anymore."

This makes me pissed off. "Are you kidding me? He's really going to be that immature?"

"Rye just forget it. I doubt Haymitch will mind."

"Whatever." I roll my eyes and we head over to Haymitch's.

I ring the bell and a few seconds later the door is flung open.

"I'm not interested... Oh it's you guys. Sorry. I'm so used to stupid people trying to sell me things. Come in. Let's get this over with." Haymitch grumbles. So looks like he is not in the best mood today.

We all sit at his kitchen table with our notebooks ready.

"Woah wait a minute. There's only three of you. Where's lover boy?" He looks at me.

"Well we sorta had a fi.." He intterupts.

"I know all about that Rye but he thinks thats a reason to skip out on something for school. I'll be back." Haymitch gets up and leaves his house mumbling things like "young love" and "ridiculous" and "stupid."

"Well that was cheerful." Liv says.

"Any idea where he went?" Jack asks.

"If I know anything about my godfather he probably went to drag Finn's sorry ass out of the house. Haymitch doesn't put up with this kind of crap apparently. He used to give my mom a hard time for sulking." I shrug. Great. Now I'm going to be forced into seeing Finn.

We wait a few minutes and see Haymitch storm angrily through the door pulling a disheveled looking Finn by the arm.

"Now sit. First you guys ask me your stupid questions. Second you two lovebirds fix your problems. This is ridiculous. Need space my ass." Haymitch looks at all of us with a glare that says do not even think about arguing.

Jack clears his throat, "Okay I'll go first. Was Peeta's confession of love genuine or all an act?"

"Wow you don't go easy first do ya? As strange as it sounds, everything Peeta said was genuine. That boy doesn't have a mean bone in him. He would never pull off that big a lie. Who's next?"

Liv speaks up, "How did Katniss originally react?"

Haymitch laughs at the memory, "Well, I'm sorry you have to hear this Rylie but she shoved him into a vase and yelled at him for making her look weak." I stare in shock. I knew that she didn't like him right away but that seems a bit extreme.

When no one says anything Haymitch continues, "What you guys might not know is that Katniss was some fiesty little girl. She threw a knife on the train just because I was drunk and not paying attention to her. She hated surprises. And as you saw Peeta surprised all of Panem. But the two of them are some team together. You will see a lot more of that in the next Games. Now questions about the Games. I'm sure you have tons."

I speak up next, "How did mom get cream for her burns that one time? And all the food when they were..um..in the cave?" I get uncomfortable thinking about the cave scenes.

"All from me. I had to talk with people in the Capital that had a lot of money and they became what was called sponsers. I would then use any money they wanted to donate to me to save my tributes. It was horrible watching her almost die. Actually, when they were in the games that was probably the first time I was sober in a long time. I fought for them."

Jack spoke up next, "How were you able to watch them?"

"When you become a Victor you also become a mentor for the all tributes to come. Seeing as I was the only living District 12 victor from year to year I had to sit in the stupid mentor room and watch all my tributes die. I always got malnourished kids on the brink of death. Never a pair of fighters. They would all cry and I couldn't stand it. I finally had a pair of fighters. There was something special about those two. But back to your question, the mentors have a control room that we sit in. Two mentors per district but I was alone. Each mentor got one computer, one per tribute. Basically we are forced to sit there and watch the games go on. You're screen shows you all different aspects of the arena so you see when your tribute is in danger and you sit there knowing there is absolutely nothing you can do to save them. You can send them parachutes with sponsor gifts if you have the sponsor money but that's about it. Otherwise you sit there feeling completely useless and you feel like a failed person." Haymitch finishes with an angry look on his face. I don't know much about his past because he never talks about his Games or loved ones but I feel bad for him.

Liv asks next, "What was with the whole rule change? And what did Katniss do to get the 11?"

His expressions lightens. "Well Katniss has a temper. The Gamemakers weren't watching her when she entered the individual evaluations so she shot an arrow at their pig dinner."

My jaw drops, "What?!" at the same time Liv and Jack go, "Awesome!"

"I thought it was pretty awesome too but Effie didn't I specifically remember Effie yelling about manner." He chuckles at the memory. "And the rule change was my idea. I went to the Head Gamemaker who was Seneca Crane at the time and pleaded with him. I had grown to love Katniss and Peeta as if they were my own kids. I couldn't bear to watch either of them die and I knew I had to give it a shot. Imagine my surprise when he revoked it and Katniss took out those damn berries. She started so much trouble she had no clue. She was trying to survive, Peeta thought it was because she loved him. The two got into such a huge fight because Peeta actually loved her but she was too stubborn and wanted nothing to do with him. I yelled at her a lot for that actually." He laughs again. "I put her through hell for not giving him a chance."

A moment of silence passes over the room. Haymitch is the next to break the silence.

"Odair are you going to ask me any questions? I believe this is your project too." Finnick simply shakes his head no in response. I can't believe him. He needs to ask his questions! We all had specific ones.

Haymitch doesn't seem too happy about that either, "Listen here Junior, you are not going to let you stupid little love life ruin the grades of your friends. Now ask me your question."

Finn clears his throat and asks, "Why did Peeta join the Careers?"

Haymitch lightly laughs, "Funny you should ask that considering your little dilemma with my goddaughter." I shoot him a glare. "Oh put the glare away Sweetheart. That's nothing compared to all your mom has had to put up with but anyway back to the question at hand, He did it simply to protect the love of his life. Peeta is the most caring person out there and he was going to protect Katniss at all costs. It took her forever to see that but yea he did it for Katniss." I smile. That sounds like my dad. Always protecting those he loves.

I speak up, "Well I think that's all the questions we have for now."

Haymitch responds, "That wasn't as painful as I thought it would be. But before you go, Odair and Mellark stay behind." I exchange a pleading look with Liv that says save me.

"Nothing I can do Rye. You two need to sort this out. I'm not failing a project because of this. I asked Haymitch for help. Well bye!" Liv grabs Jack's arm and runs out the door with him.

I'm left feeling very uncomfortable with Finn and Haymitch.

"I'm going to go upstairs for a little bit and freshen up for dinner at the Mellark residence tonight. Your parents and I have a meeting with Paylor regarding the government, the Academy and your dad as VP. I'll be down in 20 minutes. And if you don't have things sorted out you get to explain to Paylor why I'm late for the video chat." And with that he leaves me standing awkwardly with Finn still sitting at the table hands folded in front of him like a child.

No one talks for a good 5 minutes. I'm not going to talk first until Haymitch yells down the stairs, "You have 15 minutes to grow up." Wow Haymitch don't hold back.

"Since you're obviously not talking I'll start. I guess we should just break up. You obviously don't want to be around me. So why keep my hopes up." I stand there and cross my arms having no clue where the sudden courage came from.

He finally looks up and we make eye contact for the first time in days and I see pain in his eyes. "Is that really what you want?"

I look down losing all my courage at seeing his eyes look so full of agony and regret. "I guess..I don't know Finn."

"I'm so sorry Ryles. I shouldn't have lost it on you. I should've understood that you get like that sometimes. I'm such an idiot." He shakes his head and finally unfolds his hands.

"Yes, yes you are. And I'm not going to stand here and lie and say that no you didn't do anything wrong but I am going to admit that I messed up too. I guess I get that from my mom. What I'm trying to say is I'm sorry too Finn." I look at him hoping he sees I'm being sincere and trying to be open. "I promise I will work on being more open with you. I just got scared and should've told you how badly the tape affected me. I should've known you wouldn't have thought of me as weak."

"Rylie you are anything but weak. I don't understand how you don't hate me right now."

"Please like I could ever hate you. Not gonna lie I was broken when you said you needed space but I've seen what space has done to you and I know you regret it."

Before I can register what is happening Finn has me engulfed in a hug. "I've missed you so much Rylie." He mumbles into my hair. I relax against his embrace. "I've missed you too Finn." I look up and give him a kiss. I know it's only been a few days but god I've missed his embrace so much.

"Time's up lovebirds." I jump out of Finn's arms and spin around to see Haymitch smirking at us.

"Let's go." He says like nothing happens and simply walks out the door.

Finn and grabs my hand and I smile at him. Together we follow Haymitch out the door.

Once at my house, Finn gives my hand a squeeze and then heads to his house. Even though we are back together we still have a lot to fix.

I turn to Haymitch, "Thanks for tonight."

"Sweetheart it was no problem at all. Too many people are pulling for you two." He gives me a wink and heads inside. I follow and go to head upstairs but am stopped by my dad.

"Rylie honey President Paylor has actually requested your presence at the meeting. Hunt as well." He looks concerned.

"What? Why?" I'm so confused.

"I don't know princess but I think it's best if you come. She probably wants the whole family there for our Vice President discussion. As you know I have done a whole lot of thinking and she wants some answers tonight." I stare at him in shock.

"But dad we haven't discussed it yet!"

"I know. That's why she wants you two there." He looks at me sadly. Great this can't be good.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**A/N****: Next update. Sorry it's been a while. I had a lot of school work and stuff. **

I hesitantly walk into the room following my dad. I'm afraid President Paylor is going to force dad into living in the Capital.

I look up and see Hunt by mom and President Paylor projected on the giant screen in our office room. Haymitch has come in and is standing by my mom.

"Rylie! Welcome. I hope all is going well with you?" President Paylor addresses me.

"Hello President. Yes everything is going well. Thank you. How are you?" I try to keep it very formal.

"I'm doing great dear thank you for asking. Now I wanted to meet with the Mellarks and Haymitch to discuss Vice President matters. After much discussion with my staff here in the Capital we have agreed to have representatives in every District. Haymitch would you be up for being the District 12 rep?" She looks expectantly towards Haymitch.

"Of course. It would be my pleasure. May I make a recommendation for who the second should be?"

"Absolutely Haymitch. I would love your input." She looks very happy.

"Gale Hawthorne. He has experience and is not a Victor so it does not look like favorites are being played." It looks like Haymitch has spent a lot of time thinking this over.

"I was thinking the same person Haymitch. Now Peeta am I right in saying that you have done a lot of thinking?" She addresses my dad so I give his hand a squeeze.

"Yes I have President. Honestly, it has been a very tough decision. Katniss and I haven't even had the chance to fully discuss it with the kids and I am not sure how useful I will be in the Capital but I do have an answer for you." My dad squeezes my hand back. I know he wants to take the position but me and Hunt were holding him back. He told us once that he would love to help rebuild Panem but he didn't want to leave us or force us to join him in the Capital. I was grateful for that because I didn't want to move half way through my senior year of high school.

"And what is that decision Peeta?"

Dad takes a deep breath, "I have decided to take the position. I want to help Panem become a better place. I want to see Panem prosper so that my kids have a home to be proud of. However, I have one request."

I try to read Paylor's expression. It looks like happiness mixed with concern over what my dad's request could possibly be.

Dad continues, "I will commute to the Capital until Rylie is done with her senior year. We will not move to the Capital until Rylie and Hunter attend the Academy in the Capital. I do not know that they have each made their decisions but until they are ready to live in the Capital I will only make trips when absolutely necessary. I can even stay for a week or two occasionally if need be. Is that okay with you Paylor?"

Paylor looks relieved, "That is definitely something that can be arranged. It is going to take some time to set up everything. By the time everything is set for your permanent arrival should be right around the time of Rylie's graduation. I think this will work out beautifully in the end." She looks excited.

I tune out the rest of their conversation. It suddenly hits me, I'm moving to the Capitol. I never thought I would live outside of District 12, with the exception of possibly 4. Suddenly it's getting hard to breath. I need fresh air. I stumble out of the room and run as fast as I can outside. I go to my backyard and sit on the hammock that we have connected to two of our trees. I don't how long I sit there trying to collect my thoughts before I see my mom standing next to me. Figures it's her because I didn't hear any footsteps. Sometimes I swear she is super human because she makes no noises when she walks.

"Rylie honey, you wanna talk about why you left like that?"

"It's nothing really. It just finally hit me that we are leaving 12. I never thought that would happen." I look up at her and see her watching me intently.

"Believe me Rylie I never thought I would live in the Capitol. It's just as shocking to me. But I couldn't prevent your father from accepting this job. He has always wanted to make a difference and after the rebellion he felt he always needed to do more because of stuff he did during it. You'll learn about that this year not only because of your project but also because it's time you understood why he wanted this job more than anything." She sits down next to me on the hammock.

"I know mom but what happens if Liv, Jack and Finn end up not wanting to go to the Academy. What if I'm all alone there? You know I can't make friends easily mom. I only have 3 to begin with! What if I'm made fun of? Or what if the other kids pick on me because their parents hated you? What if.." Mom interrupts me.

"Rylie! Calm down. None of that is going to happen. I can almost guarantee that the Hawthornes and Odairs will be moving now that we are. Also we aren't getting rid of this house. We worked way too hard to get it in the first place but we will be making plenty of trips back home just don't you worry. And in terms of the other kids, who cares what they think of you? Their opinions don't matter because you are an amazing and intelligent young woman Rylie." She gives me a hug as she finishes. I've calmed down a lot now.

"Thanks mom. You always know just what to say." I give her a smile and continue to hug her.

"Anytime honey. Just know that you can always come to me." She kisses the top of my head, "Now come back inside. We are making pizza to celebrate. I mean after all he's kinda a big deal now."

"Who's kind of a big deal?" We both snap our heads in the direction of the house to see my dad and Hunter standing on the doorstep. My dad has a grin on his face. I chuckle.

"Some guy who's the new Vice President. Do you know him?" I give him my best confused look causing him to laugh.

"Nah but he sounds pretty boring to me." He laughs again and we all head inside to get ready for dinner.

Dinner that night was one of the best. Hunt and I both decided we definitely wanted to attend the Academy. Hunter is going to focus on science and I haven't decided. I still have some time. I go to bed that night feeling happy.

I was up the next morning around noon. I smile to myself knowing that I have the weekend to just be lazy and do no school work. We don't have to watch the next week for a little while now and I've been making great progress on my autobiography. I quickly brush my teeth, put my glasses on and throw my hair up into a really messy bun. No need to care about my appearance today so I might as well leave my pj's on too. Man do I love a lazy weekend. I take one look at myself in the mirror and decide good enough. I leave my room and take off down the stairs.

I am walking down the stairs in a complete daze when I hear a scream come from the kitchen. It causes me to lose my balance and fall down half the flight of stairs.

Ouch. I groan in pain and pull myself to my feet. Why do I have to be so clumsy sometimes? I look up just in time to see none other than Mr. Finnick Odair Sr. himself grinning down at me.

"Well good morning Rylie. You know I think just splashing some water on your face and walking down the stairs would've done the trick of waking you up." He is still smirking. I see where Finn gets it from.

"Ha ha very funny. I just tripped that's all. I heard someone scream and it scared me and I lost my balance." He offers me a hand but I don't take it and get up on my own. So much for a lazy day.

"Someone's not much of a morning person now is she?" He still has the goofy grin on his face.

I hear someone come up from behind me. "She's a beast most mornings. Be happy you don't have to see her before noon on a daily basis." I turn and see it is Hunt. I give him my best glare. He simply shrugs and steps around me and into the kitchen. I follow him inside.

"Good morning Rylie! Finnick and Annie just stopped by to see how the meeting with Paylor went last night and wanted to know if we would like to join them for dinner tonight. How does that sound?" Dad smiles at me and comes over to give me a hug.

How do people function this early? I just woke up for crying out loud! "Yea sounds great! But who screamed? They scared me so much that I fell down the stairs." I cross my arms.

"Oh my god are you okay sweetie? I'm sorry. I was so excited for your dad but then had a bad memory of the Capital and screamed. Then we heard a lot bang and Finnick and offered to go see what it was once I calmed down. I'm so sorry dear." Annie finishes talking and looks down sheepishly. I feel bad now for getting upset.

"Oh Annie it's okay! I'm fine really. I fall all the time. I was not blessed with my mother's grace." I laugh in the chance that she sees I'm not at all upset with her. Annie gives me a slight so I take the opportunity to go over and give her a hug. She gives me a hug back and I know she isn't upset anymore.

"Okay. So I guess we will come over tonight then around 730 for dinner? How's that?" Dad asks.

"Sounds good Mellark. See ya then!" Finnick and my dad exchange a man hug while Annie and my mom hug normally. I give them both hugs and they leave.

I sigh and plop down on the couch.

"What do you want for breakfast Rye?" Mom calls to me from the kitchen.

"How about some Cinnamon French Toast with lots of syrup? Oh and a side of scrambled eggs!" I pause and then add, "and a nice large cup of coffee please! With sugar and milk in it!" I reach from the tv remote as I finish.

"Anything else for the princess?" I hear mom trying not to laugh as she asks.

I give her my best royal wave and smile big, "That will be all. Shall I require anything else I will simply request your presence." My mom rolls her eyes and turns to my dad who is simply shaking his head and laughing.

"Ya know Rye who said you get to pick what we watch?" I snap my head in Hunt's direction. I hadn't even noticed he was sitting in the big arm chair.

"Didn't you hear Hunt? I'm the princess so my rules." He rolls his eyes so I stick my tongue out at him.

"Real mature Rye. Real mature." He gets up. "It's fine I'm going out anyways."

"Where ya going?" I can't help being nosy. I mean afterall he is my baby brother.

"I'm just going to town." He turns to go up the stairs but I call to him again.

"Who ya going with?"

He gets uncomfortable. I immediately sit up straight. "Does my baby brother have a date!" I scream it and see he turns a deep shade of red.

"Oh my goodness! Little Hunty has a date! Who is she? What are you going to wear? My baby brother is all grown up." I put my hands over my heart and continue to gush over him. It makes him blush even more. But he still doesn't answer me so I get up and run to where he is standing frozen with shock that I caught onto his plans for the day.

I engulf him in a hug and start ruffling his head of curls. "Aww Little Hunty is all embarrassed." He struggles to break free of my embrace but I continue to ruffle his curls and poke him in the cheek while saying "whose my big baby brother?"

"Mom! Make her leave me alone!" Hunter screams.

"Rylie leave your brother alone." Mom clearly hasn't heard the news.

"But mom haven't you heard? Little Hunty is going on a date! With a girl! It's his first date!"

Mom and dad both come running to the bottom of the stairs and stare at us.

Hunter mutters a "thanks Rye" under his breath and looks at my parents.

"Are you really going on a date?" Mom asks looking proud.

He blushes again and looks down. He mumbles, "Yes."

"Aww my baby boy is all grown up!" Mom now joins me in hugging Hunt and ruffling his curls. He continues to struggle against.

"Can you guys please let me go. I have to get ready and I don't want to be late!" He huffs.

My dad chuckles. "Okay ladies. Let's give him some space. Go get ready son." My dad pulls me and my mom off Hunt who sprints up the stairs once he is freed.

"I wonder who it is with." I say to myself not really expecting an answer.

"Oh I know who it is." My dad says and crosses his arms. I turn to my mom and raise an eyebrow. She shrugs and nods her head understanding my plan of action. Before my dad notices our little exchange I launch myself off the steps and onto my dads back.

"Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me!" I keep hanging onto his back.

"I will if you get off of me." Dad says through laughter. I begrudgingly get off his back.

"Now tell me!"

Dad sighs. "Okay okay. He's going out with a certain little brunette with big gray eyes."

My jaw falls open, "JENNY! He finally asked Jenny out?!" I can't help but feel so excited for him! It's about time. Liv and I have been trying to get them to date practically since they were born!

"Ahhhhhh! I have to call Liv!" I scream but before I can reach the phone Hunt comes back down the stairs looking all grown up in a nice polo and jeans. He also put on cologne. I can't contain myself.

"You look adorable Hunt!" I go to ruffle his curls but he swats my hand away.

"Please don't mess them up. I finally got them tamed." He blushes again. I smirk at his discomfort with all the fuss.

"Well have a good time with Jenny! I knew you liked her!" His mouth falls open as I say this and he turns to dad and says, "You told?"

My dad puts his hands up in surrender. "You try dealing with these two. Especially before Ryles has had breakfast." He chuckles and Hunt sighs.

He turns to me. "Please just don't tell Olivia yet. Wait until I get home! Do this one thing for me!" He begs me and I know I have to listen to him just this once.

"Fine. But I want full details of how your date goes." I hold out a hand. He takes it and says deal.

Hunter leaves a minute later to go pick her up. I'm crossing my fingers that Liv answers the door so I don't have to keep it from her.

I go back to the couch and turn on the tv. I click the channels until I find a show Effie introduced me to. It's a competition between fashion designers. Surprisingly I really love this show and it looks like there's a marathon on today! So it looks like it actually is going to be a great day!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:**** Next update is here! I should be able to update a little bit more frequently now that I'm on break. Sorry my updates are so all over the place. I am going to try to come up with a schedule! As always enjoy and review :)**  
I have managed to sit successfully sit on my couch all day. It is now 630pm.

"Rylie Primrose!" I hear my mom yell from upstairs. That can't be good.

"Yea mom?"

"We are leaving in 10 minutes for the Odair's house! You better get ready fast, unless you want to go in your pajamas." Crap. I completely forgot.

"I'll be ready!" I had been so caught up in Hunt's little date that I forgot we had dinner plans. When Hunter came home I bothered him for details about his date. From the little info I could squeeze out of him it sounds like it went well. He refused to say if he had his first kiss or not with her. I took his silence and the blush on his cheeks to mean yes.

I run up the stairs and look in my closet for a pair of leggings and a nice sweater. Simple enough. I quickly throw on my clothes and take my hair out of it's messy bun. It surprisingly looks cute and wavy. Perfect. I decide to skip out on makeup and leave my glasses on. I look presentable now. I grab a pair of combat boots and run down the stairs just as my parents and Hunt reach the front door.

"Well look who finally put on real clothes." I hear Hunter say. I look at him and ruffle his curls.

"Hey, I'm proud to say I stayed in my pajamas all day. It was very relaxing if I do say so." He simply rolls his eyes and laughs.

"Ready to go?" Dad asks us while walking out the door.

"Yup!" We say at the same time and shoot each other a glare.

My parents just shake their heads and laugh.

The walk to the Odair residence is short. We're all seated at the dinner table eating away at the delicious lasagna Annie made.

"Annie this food is amazing!" I tell her.

"Thank you Rylie. I'm glad you enjoy it. It must be hard to find food as good as your dad's." Annie says with a shy smile.

"I guess he's alright." I give him a goofy smile.

The rest of dinner passes with talk of dad's new job. I zone out because I've heard it all before and I would really rather not think about it right now.

I start feeling a tapping on my shin. Who the heck is kicking me? I kick the leg back. A little harder than necessary but it showed me who the culprit was and I should've known.

I see Finn's face scrunch up in pain and he lets out a yelp. Oops.

Looks like his mom noticed too. "Finn you okay?" She looks concerned.

"Yea mom. My leg just cramped up a bit. Guess I didn't stretch well enough after my run." He shrugs and shoots me a mischievous look. Oh boy. He's going to get his revenge.

I give him my best innocent look and he simply rolls his eyes.

Annie and mom start to clean up the table and I figure I might as well help.

"Hey mom and Annie how can I help?"

"Don't worry about it dear. Go spend some time with Finn and your fathers. I think they moved to the living room." Annie responds with a smile.

"Okay." I give her a smile and go into the living room. I see Hunt and Ariel sitting on the floor talking. Dad and Finnick Sr. are sitting on the couch laughing at something and Finn is sitting on the armchair laughing along with our dads.

"What are we laughing at?" I say as I take a seat on the edge of the couch. I could've sat on the armchair with Finn but our dads are there and I would rather not be a victim of their jokes.

"Hey Ryles. We were just talking about you." Finn says to me and it earns him a look from me.

"That can't be good." I say with no emotion in my voice.

"All good things of course." Dad gives me a smile and I simply smile back.

We get into a conversation about school. Great my favorite topic.

"So Riley and Finn how is your project going for history class?" Finnick Sr. asks us.

"Oh that. It's um coming along. We still have to watch the Quarter Quell and all the footage from the war." I say uncomfortably knowing it's a sensitive topic.

"What an interesting Games that was. Your father and I kissed in that Game." He responds with a goofy grin on his face.

I stare at them in shock and see Finn has the same disgusted and shocked expression. Dad and Finnick see our reaction and bust out laughing. I hear girls laughing and turn to see mom and Annie have come into the living room too and are trying to catch their breaths.

Finn recovers first, "You have got to be joking?"

"Don't worry Junior. It's not what you think." Finnick says trying to calm his son.

"Yea. Peeta here decided to walk right into a forcefield and needed CPR so I stepped up and saved his life." He responds clapping a hand onto my dad's back while my dad chuckles.

"Really not my best moment. Was it?" He continues laughing and mom joins in.

"Yea, you really gave us all a scare. I think the best part was Katniss' reaction when she saw what I was doing." Finnick starts laughing again.

I snap my head to my mom, "What did you do?"

Mom laughs nervously and then responds, "I thought he was killing Peeta so I kind of almost shot him with one of my arrows. I really am sorry about the Finnick."

Finnick waves a hand in a dismissive manner, "Please we were all a little on edge. I mean we were dehydrated and not exactly in an ideal situation. Looking back it's pretty funny."

Dad chuckles, "Yea I guess it was. And we all actually believed you could hear a forcefield. I mean how dumb were we?"

"Wait mom could hear the forcefield? How?" I ask.

"I couldn't. I convinced these dummies over here that I could hear the forcefield through the ear the Capital had to operate on after I blew the supplies up in the first Games. Beetee and Wiress, who you never got to meet, taught me what to look for to see one. I owe it all to them." She says with a shrug.

"Wow mom, that's pretty cool." I see Hunter has joined in our conversation. "Beetee said one day he will teach me all about how they work and to know that you can see them! That's so fascinating that no one else caught on!" He looks all excited. I roll my eyes. Only Hunter would get excited about something so dorky.

"You are such a nerd Hunt." I say shaking my head at him and everyone starts laughing again.

We say our goodbyes and my parents leave with Hunt. Finn and I are going to go on a little walk around the Village before I head home.

"Ready Rye?" Finn comes to the door.

I smile up at him, "Yupp." He smiles and leans down and gives me a quick kiss when we hear someone clearing their throat. We turn around and see none other than Finnick Sr. looking at us.

"Now don't have too much fun Junior. Be back by 10pm. It's 8:30 now so you have an hour and a half. Oh and also don't leave the Village. We don't need you going into town this late at night." He smirks at us.

"Of course dad." Finn replies and we turn and head out on walk.

We walk in a comfortable silence for a little bit just holding hands in the brisk fall weather.

We arrive a quiet spot in the back of the Village where there is a bench surrounded by trees.

"So Rye I guess you're going to the Academy for sure next year?"

I sigh, "Yea. I know I should be more excited but I don't know. I'm just nervous I won't make friends or that people will use me and make fun of me because of who my parents are."

"It will be fine Rye. You know I'm going to be attending it too right?" He smiles at me and I jump up in excitement and crush him in a hug.

"Oh my gosh! Yay! I was so scared I was going to have to do it without you or Liv or Jack." I start showering his face with kisses causing him to laugh.

"Down girl. Of course I would go. Not gonna lie I'm kind of excited." He picks me up.

"I'm excited too now that I know I won't be completely alone! Can you just imagine the art classes they are going to offer!" I giggle as he spins me around in a circle and then pulls me in for a kiss. It's a sweet and soft kiss. All too soon he's pulling away and we both catch our breaths. Next thing I know Finn starts tickling me and I can't help but think this is his revenge for kicking him in the leg.

"Finn! Stop it! I can't breath!" I say between gasps for air.

"No can do Rye. I believe I promised revenge for the kick to my leg before." He says as continues attacking my sides.

"Uncle! Mercy! Please Finn!" I cry out. He finally stops tickling me and I take a moment to catch my breath.

"We should be probably be heading back. It's already 9:45 and I don't want you to be late." Finn says grabbing picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Put me down! I am perfectly capable of walking on my own." I say while punching his back.

"Nah. I think I'll just carry you." He responds tightening his grip to stop my wiggling.

"At least let me just get a normal piggy back ride. That is much more comfortable for me." He seems to consider my words because he puts me down and then crouches in front of me motioning for me to hop on.

"Onwards!" I shout and point in the direction of home.

We get to my house and Finn gives me a quick kiss goodbye and I watch him walk next door. We wave to each other then head inside to our respective houses.


	20. Chapter 20

After last night's dinner get together with the Odairs I went straight to sleep. The next morning I wake up to the delightful smell of breakfast. I quickly spring out of bed, put on my glasses and run down the stairs to see what delicious food dad has whipped up for us today.

"Morning dad!' I say as I walk into the kitchen. "Whatcha making Mr. VP?"

Dad chuckles and gives me a hug, "Morning Rye and I just so happen to be making cheesebuns. They are your mothers favorite afterall."

"They smell delicious!"

"I'm glad. What are you up to today?" He asks and check the oven to see how they are coming along.

"I think I'm gonna hang out with Liv today. See if she got any inside scoop on Hunt's and Jenny's little date the other day." I grab a glass of orange juice and sit on a stool.

"Ugh. Why can't you just leave it alone!" I turn around almost falling off my stool at Hunter's voice.

He starts cracking up seeing me struggle to get my balance on the stool. I glare at him.

"I wouldn't have to ask Liv if you would just tell me yourself! Is there going to be a second date? That's all I want to know." I ask and give him my best puppy dog eyes.

He sighs, "Fine. If you promise to stop bothering me about it I'll tell you." I nod my head yes really fast. "Well okay then. There will be a second date." Hunt says in a really quiet voice and then blushes and looks down.

I scream and jump from my stoll, knocking it over in the process, and start running to Hunter. I start hugging him and ruffling his curly head of blonde hair.

"My baby brother is going to have a girlfriend!" I start chanting that and keep hugging him until my mom comes down the stairs.

"What is going on down here?" She asks with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

"Little Hunty said there is going to be a second date! I knew it! I knew you liked Jenny! yay yay yay!" I keep hugging him and shaking him around as best I can.

"Mom can you please get Rylie off of me. She said she would leave it alone if I told her." He groans in frustration.

"Rylie get off your brother. Hunter lighten up! She's just happy for you." Mom says with a smile and comes over and takes my arm pulling me off Hunt while ruffling his curls herself.

"Why must everyone mess with my hair?" He says in fake irritation.

"It's because we love you Hunty." I give him a smile and he rolls his eyes.

We all eat breakfast and talk about light topics like school and friends. Once we finish we all head our separate ways for the day.

I'm standing in front of the Hawthorne residence just about to knock when the door opens.

"Rylie? What are you doing on our doorstep?" I look up and see Gale.

"Hello Gale. I came over to see if Liv is home?" I smile and he smiles back.

"Of course. Head on up, she might still be sleeping though. I'll see you later Rylie!"

"Bye!" I call to him and head inside and go straight to Liv's room.

It's only 11:30 in the afternoon. My family got an early start today. That's surprising for me but oh well. Guess I got enough sleep. I get to Liv's door and slowly open it and see she is in fact still asleep. Perfect.

I crawl under her bed and wait for her to get up. Knowing Liv that should be any second now.

I hear the bed creak above me and know now is my chance. I scooch myself to the edge where I know she is going to stand up.

Just as her feet touch the ground I take my chance and grab at her ankles. Liv screams at the top of her lungs and jumps back onto her bed. I start laughing hysterically and crawl out from under the bed. I curl up into the fetal position from laughing so hard.

"Rylie? What the hell are you doing in my room? You gave me a freaking heart attack! You.."

"What's wrong? What happened?" I look up to see who interrupted Liv and find both Jackson and Jo standing there with a weapon each. Jackson has a pillow and Jo has a baseball bat.

"Hi guys!" I wave to them.

"Oh. It's just you Rylie. Wait a minute, how did you get in the house?" Jo asks and slowly lowers her bat.

"Gale was on his way out as I was about to ring the bell so he let me in." She simply nods and walks out of the room.

Liv looks to Jackson, "Seriously Jack? A pillow? What good would that have done if I was seriously in trouble!"

"I don't know. I just grabbed the first thing I saw when I heard you scream." He shrugs. "Anyways I guess I'm awake now so I'm gonna go get dressed in some real clothes."

I call out to Jack, "Sorry! I didn't think she would scream that loud." He simply waves a hand at me letting me know it's fine.

I turn back to Liv, "Where's Jenny?"

Liv shrugs, "She normally gets up early. But now not to be rude but what are you doing here? Did we make plans and I forgot?"

"Nah. I didn't feel like sitting at home again all day and realized it has been a while since we've had a day just the two of us." I nudge her shoulder.

"Sounds good to me. Let me get dressed and then we can do whatever." Liv says and then proceeds to get dressed.

Liv gets dressed really quick and then we decide to head into town for a bit.

"So Rylie, we haven't started looking at prom dresses yet! Wanna do that?" Liv asks.

"Umm yea sure. I mean Finn hasn't asked yet but doesn't hurt to get an early start. Who are you going with?"

Liv perks up, "Okay so you know Ethan in our history class? Well he started talking to me one day and we've been talking ever since. I think he is going to ask me! So now I'm more excited."

I smile brightly at her, "Liv that's great!" I give her a hug, "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks Rye. Not going to lie I thought I was going to end up not going. Also, Ethan's a really cool kid." She brightens at the mention of his name.

Good for Liv. I was worried that I was spending too much time with Finn after we made up but it's good to know that she has someone now.

"Yea but I am just worried that we are going to start dating or something and then when I leave for the Academy we are going to have to break up or something. I don't think I could do long distance."

"Wait Liv..back up...you're definitely going to the Academy?" I can't hide my excitement.

She rolls her eyes, "Of course I'm going you dummy! I want to travel a bit and get out of our little village. Plus I couldn't let you go and have all the fun in the Capital now could I?" I hug her.

"This is going to be better than I thought! Are Jackson and Jenny going to go too?"

Liv hesitates, "Jackson is definitely, but Jenny isn't sure. She has all her friends here. Although I heard your little brother is quite the charmer. Jenny wouldn't shut up after her date she was so happy. He held her hand and took her to a little coffee shop. Then they just sat and talked in that little grassy area in the Village. He kissed her on the cheek when he dropped her off and they have another date planned already. I don't know the details but I know it's a picnic. Who knew Hunt was the little romantic fellow?" She says with a laugh.

I smile widely, "We are going to be sisters now!" She screams and we hug again.

"They are just too cute. I was looking out my window when he dropped her off and they are perfect. They could give you and Finn a run for your money!" She laughs and I slap her arm.

We get to the shops and start looking for dresses. We both find a few options but nothing really sticks with us. We go to the bakery for a quick lunch and then head back to the Village.

"Wanna sleepover tonight?" Liv asks.

"Yea sure! Are your parents okay with that?" I ask.

Liv rolls her eyes, "Duh. You're Rylie Mellark. Of course they're fine with that. And even if they weren't you'd sleepover anyways."

I just smile. We go to my house first to get some clothes and tell my parents. They're cool with it so we go straight to Liv's house afterwards where Gale is already preparing dinner.

"Dad, it's cool if Rye sleepsover right?" Liv asks not really giving him a chance to say no.

"Yea that's fine. She's always welcome." Gale says not taking his focus off his food.

"Um dad what are you cooking? You're looking at it like you want to kill it." Liv says with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"I'm making pasta with a homemade tomato sauce but these stupid tomatoes aren't exactly cooperating today Liv." Gale says with a lot of frustration in his voice.

Joanna comes downstairs, "Gale honey what are doing to the poor tomatoes?"

Gale just groans in frustration and drops that knife, "I give up. I can't get these to cut how they are supposed to!" Jo walks over and rubs his back.

"Seriously Gale, it's a tomato. It's just going to turn into sauce anyways. Doesn't have to look perfect." Jo says and sloppily cuts the tomatoes and adds it to the pot.

"Mom just so you know Rylie is sleeping here. We'll be in my room until dinner is ready." Jo says okay and we go into Liv's room.

Jenny comes in, "Rylie!" She runs and gives me a hug.

"Hey there Jenny. How's it going?" I smile at her.

"It's great actually! I'm going out tonight." She blushes.

"If Hunter is mean to you, you tell me alright?" I raise an eyebrow at her and she giggles.

"Hunter would never! But thanks Rye. Livvy I was wondering if you could maybe help me with my hair? I wanted to braid it and know you're better at it than I am." She gives her a pleading look and Liv rolls her eyes.

"Fine sit down. I'm going to curl it as well. Only because I want you to look cute so that you and Hunt can get married and then Rye and I can finally be sisters." Liv says with a snicker causing Jenny to blush.

Once Liv is finished with Jenn's hair she looks so pretty. Her long hair is done in an intricate waterfall braid with the ends falling in ringlets. She let me do her makeup so she has on a light eyeshadow with eyeliner and mascara.

"Our masterpiece is finished. Now go have fun Jenny. But not too much fun because you're still my little sister and I don't want to think about you doing those things yet. But if you do be safe" Liv says.

Jackson must have appeared in the doorway, "Olivia! Do not encourage our little sister to do that kind of stuff yet! She just turned 15 for crying out loud!"

"I am still in the room guys! And I am only 15 Livvy. Don't worry I won't do anything. I mean he hasn't even kissed me yet!" Jenn exclaims and Jackson covers his ears.

"I don't want to know! My baby sister! Never share details of your love life with me!" Jack says and earns a slap on the arms from Liv.

"Oh grow up Jack. She's a teenager! We can't keep her innocent forever!" Liv says with fake sadness.

"Okay I'm going to leave now before this gets any more uncomfortable. I'll see you guys later. Bye Rylie!" She leaves and heads out for her date.

I shake my head, "They grow up so fast." We all laugh and then head down to dinner.

The rest of the weekend passed uneventfully.

A/N:Sorry it took so long to update. Writer's block happened. Might end up deleting this story. If anyone has any thoughts let me know!


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:****A new update! Enjoy :) Just so you know it time skips a little bit because I just want to get to the Academy already! **

The school year was just flying by. It was already May. Graduation was in 2 weeks, prom was in 1 week and our history project was due tomorrow.

"Olivia seriously can you just pay attention for once!" Jack screamed at his twin for about the 5th time that night.

We were putting the finishing touches on our project. We had finished the video and the written portion, we were just working on our trifold presentation.

Watching the 2nd Games and clips from the war had been awful. I cried and nightmares for days. It took a while for me to come terms with the fact that Snow was dead and Jo didn't intentionally hurt my mom in the games when she knocked her out. Snow had been ruthless! Setting traps up all over the Capital. No wonder my parents were so skeptical about going back. I even felt skeptical and refused to go to the Academy for a few days before my parents talked with me and explained everything. We had interviewed them all, Haymitch, President Paylor and Plutarch included. Overall it was very fascinating to hear about how long Plutarch had been planning the revolution but it was still terrible to watch.

"I am paying attention Jackson! I'm just waiting for Rye to put the finishing touches on her part before I finish mine!" She screams back at him.

"Okay guys, seriously calm down. We have one panel left to finish. Just stop fighting and pass me the glue stick before I kick you both out!" I say with finality in my voice.

Liv passes the glue and I finish gluing on the pictures and words blurbs.

I hand it back to her, "Here. Now just glue your pieces underneath and then we will be done with this stupid project tomorrow."

"Actually we won't technically be done until after we present it tomorrow." Finn says trying to joke but I just glare at him causing him to roll his eyes at me.

Liv finally finishes her section and the whole thing is finally done.

She throws herself onto the couch in my basement, "Finally! That took so freakin long!"

I plop down next to her, "Yea it did. Thank god it's over. All we have to do is present. Everyone knows what part they're doing right?"

Finn and Jack reply, "Yupp" at the same time Liv goes, "Yes maam." I roll my eyes and smack her arm.

"Alright well I don't know about you guys but it's almost midnight and I'm exhausted plus we have to get up and go to school. I'm going to bed. Night everyone! See you at school." Jack says and gets up to leave.

"Yea I should go with him unless I want my parents coming over here and dragging me home. Bye guys." Liv follows him and Finn and I follow them up the stairs and outside.

Liv and Jack go to there house leaving Finn and I alone.

"Goodnight Finn. See you for breakfast?" I wrap my arms around his stomach and look up at him with a smile.

He looks down at me and smiles back, "Of course." He kisses me softly and I melt into the kiss. Things have been going great with us. Of course we've had a few little fights here and there but nothing too serious.

Finn pulls away and chuckles when I grumble in protest, "I have to go home. Unless you want to deal with my dad and all of his highly inappropriate comments?" He smirks at me and I can't help but laugh.

"You're so right. And I should probably go inside before my dad comes out here or worse my mom and literally carries me away. Night Finn. I love you"

"Night Ryles. I love you too" He gives me a quick kiss and then I watch as he walks into his house.

I head back inside and quietly sneak up the stairs. I mean my parents knew that they were staying late but I don't think they'd be particularly happy knowing I was outside alone with just Finn for more than a few minutes.

I quietly sneak into my bedroom and turn on my light and almost scream.

"Mom?! What are doing in my room?" I ask holding a hand over my heart begging it to slow down.

"Well it's almost 12:30 and I was coming to say goodnight and see if the project was done." She says and gets up.

"Oh right yea it's done. Everyone just left." I smile and head over to my dresser to get my pajamas.

"I know they left 20 minutes ago Rylie. I understand you are 18 but where did you and Finn go when the other two left?" She raises an eyebrow.

I look at her, "We didn't go anywhere mom. We just said goodnight. I swear we didn't even leave the porch."

"Well okay then. Sorry. You know I'm overprotective, especially at night. I trust you though. You know that right?" She gives me a hug.

"Of course I do mom. And thanks for not interrupting us." I smile into the hug.

She pulls back, "Contrary to what you think I do remember what it's like to be young and in love. You two deserve a little alone time every now and then. But hey be safe alright?" She winks.

I blush and stutter in horror, "Mom!"

"Oh please I'm not blind or dead Rylie. I gave you the birds and bees talk. It's obvious how in love you two are and graduation is coming up. Just use protection."

And with that she leaves me standing in the middle of the room gaping at where she just was. My mom rarely jokes with me about that kind of thing. She's always so serious. And don't even get me started on dad if that topic is even mentioned. He goes on this little rant about me being his baby girl.

I shake the thoughts out my head and quickly go to bed. All too soon my morning alarm clock is going off.

I get dressed quickly and do my make-up. I walk downstairs and see my family plus Finn sitting in my kitchen already starting breakfast.

"Wow thanks for waiting guys. I feel the love." I say as I grab a plate and sit down next to Finn.

"Um Rylie honey, you know I love you which is why I'm asking...what do you plan on doing with your bed head?" Finn says with amusement in his voice.

Crap. I forgot I walked downstairs without doing my hair.

"You mean you don't like my hair Finn? I worked so hard on it!" I tell him trying my best to keep a straight face and look offended.

I see his eyes cloud over. He's worried I'm actually offended. His face turns red and he starts stuttering.

Dad relieves him of his humiliation, "She's joking Junior."

Finn instantly relaxes and just keeps eating.

"Actually mom I was wondering, if it's not too much to ask of you, could you please braid my hair how you did when you were younger?" I smile at her hoping it won't bring back memories.

"Of course Rye." She gives me a sad smile.

We quickly eat breakfast and mom and I walk into the living room. I sit on the floor while she sits on the couch and starts braiding.

"Thanks mom. I just wanted to have you with me during the presentation."

She keeps braiding but I can hear the tears in her voice, "Your Aunt Prim would have done the same thing. She would always ask me to braid her hair for her."

She finishes and I turn around and smile at her, "I'm going to make you and Aunt Prim and dad proud today. I know everyone knows what happened but I'm going to make sure that they see what really happened and how it's affected my family. It will never be repeated. I love you mom," She is crying now.

"I love you too Rylie." I give her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you after school!"

"See you later Rylie!" She calls out as I head into the kitchen to grab my backpack and Finn.

When I enter dad's breath catches, "You look so much like your mother Rylie. I'm so proud of you for doing this presentation. I know it can't be easy. Love you sweetie."

"Love you too dad. I'm doing this for you guys!" I hug him and then run out of the house with Finn.

We walk to school with Liv and Jack. Hunt went with Jenn and Ariel. Today we have history class last which means we have to spend all day worrying about this project.

I get to English class and hand in my finished autobiography assignment. I ended up writing about how I was able to find myself through the love and support of my family and our close friends. It was difficult to write but in the end it really helped me to discover I am more than just "The Star-Crossed Lovers from District 12"'s kid.

The rest of the day is painfully slow. Everyone has senioritis and just wants prom and Graduation to come.

The bell rings singaling the start of last period. I head into Madge's classroom and pull out the written portion and put it on her desk.

"Thank you Rylie. How's everything going? I hope this wasn't too difficult for you guys?" She asks politely.

"It's all going pretty well actually. I'm sure you know about dad's new position now?" I ask. Pretty much everyone now knows that dad is officially becoming the VP.

"I do! I am so excited for Peeta!" She is so happy for him I whisper a thank you and take my seat.

Liv and Jack come in next bringing our video. Finn follows close after with our tri-fold poster.

The groups start presenting. No one else did a video. When it got to Jo's, Annie's and Finnick's games that was rough to listen to. I didn't know anything about their games and neither group thought to interview them. I think the worst though was Haymitch's game. He was during the 2nd Quarter Quell and it sounds like it was brutal. Although I realize no other group had access to tapes like we did, I know there are some books that go into detail about the events of each game.

It's finally our turn, we are the last group to go. We set up our poster and video.

I start the presentation with a little bit of an introduction, "Okay. Um hi everyone. As I'm sure you figured out we had the 74th, 75th and the aftermath; or war as it should be called. This project was difficult because as you guys know we are all Victor's kids in this group and let's just say it wasn't exactly the easiest dinner conversation to have with our parents. What we've decided to do is give a little background and then play a video for you all."

Liv continues, "As you can see we made a tri-fold poster. Each section represents what we were assigned. The first section is the 74th Games. These were the Games that started the change of everything. The tributes from 12 for this game were supposed to be Primrose Everdeen and Peeta Mellark but as we all know Katniss Everdeen..well now Mellark volunteered in place of her little sister who was only 12 and Katniss and Peeta were 16. Katniss became the first ever District 12 volunteer to stand out. Her token was a Mockingjay pin that Ms. Undersee actually gave to her prior to going to the arena. It became so much more than just her token." Liv pauses, "Oh and she always wore her hair in a braid as Rylie's is now. It became quite the fashion statement I'm told." She gets a few chuckles from the class."These Games were important because it was the first time there were two Victors. Katniss and Peeta would have rather died than kill one another. Although there were some background information that is frankly none of our business to their love story, they did eventually fall in love and lived up to the name of the Star-Crossed Lovers: The Girl on Fire and the Boy with the Bread."

Next up his Finn, "The middle section represents the 75th Games or the 3rd Quarter Quell. These games were horrifying. Victors were pitted against each other. These people had become friends over the years because they share a bond that no one else can even begin to comprehend. I've seen it with all of my aunts and uncles and all of the victors I have met over the years. There's just something unexplainable about the relationship victors share together. District 12's tribute were Katniss and Haymitch but Peeta volunteered in order to protect the love of his life. During the training, Peeta and Katniss met my dad, the Great Finnick Odair (Finn rolled his eyes here) and Johanna Mason along with the other victors. They were intimidated because they had been friends for years and they were the 2 newbies. The arena of the 75th games was incredibly smart but deadly. It was a clock and each hour held a new deadly surprise for them. Katniss and Peeta formed a weak alliance with my dad but little did they know that majority of the victors had been conspiring with a man named Plutarch Heavensbee to break out of the arena and save as many lives as possible and start the Revolution."

Jack begins his piece, "That leads us to the last section, the rebellion or revolution or war or whatever you want to call it. Katniss became known as the Mockingjay and the leader of the rebellion. The aftermath was chaos. The districts slowly started rebelling against the Capital one by one. Today we take for granted the fact that District 13 exists. It turns out they had been hiding waiting for something like this to happen. They stepped in and rescued some victors and families from various Districts. My dad, Gale Hawthorne, led a great number of District 12 to safety but it wasn't enough because Snow burned it to the ground and he wasn't able to save everyone. It haunts him to this day the amount of people that he wishes he could have saved. Dad was recruited to be a soldier along with Katniss and Finnick. My mom or Johanna as you guys know her and Peeta and Annie had been taken prisoner by President Snow. After many long days of battles and fights against the Capital and their pods set up in the streets, Katniss and the rebels were victorious. At the execution of president Snow, Katniss shot the President of 13, Coin instead of Snow. She did this because Snow had been ill and Coin had actually been as corrupt as Snow and only a few people realized it. That's why relations with 13 are still a little uneasy."

I take a moment to conclude, "This doesn't even begin to brush the surface of what our parents and their friends and enemies alike went through. It was a monstrosity that no human ever deserves to have gone through. My parents had been given tapes of every game ever so for this assignment we decided to watch the one's of our games and the one titled clips of the rebellion. So, instead of trying to further explain it, we decided to edit together some clips of the videos explaining the processes of the reaping, interviews and games as well as some interviews we conducted with our families."

At that Jack pressed play and our video started to play. It showed highlights from both reapings, listed all the tributes in each, showed highlights of interviews from each games, showed important clips that we got approval from our parents to show of each and listed a tribute at the end of each game to all whose lives were lost as a result. The aftermath was more difficult to piece clips together so it has a few clips of important fights and speeches made by mom, Snow and Coin. We left out majority of Finnick's propo except for the part when he said Snow used poison. We felt he deserved to keep his secrets. Last in the video is short clips of our interviews with each of our parents, Haymitch, Beetee, Plutarch and we ended the interviews with President Paylor's short little snippet we were able to get her approval to use. The video ends with a tribute to all who have died and the room is silent.

I look over to Madge and see she has tears in her eyes. It must be hard for her to relive this too because she lost all her family in the rebellion. I walk over to her and give her a hug. I notice a lot of classmates are actually crying too. It makes sense because they all probably have relatives who lost friends and family during these awful times.

Madge wipes her eyes and whispers to me, "Thank you for that beautiful tribute to all those whose lives have been lost. You look so much like your mother today with that braid. Your parents must be so proud of you."

"You're welcome." I say with sincerity and tears in my own eyes.

Ms. Undersee composes herself, "Alright any questions for this group?" One person raises their hand.

Ms. Undersee calls on her, "Yes Rose?"

"It's not really a question, more of a comment. I just wanted you to thank your parents. I think all of us can agree that without them we wouldn't be here right now so relaxed and having silly things like a prom in a week. My mom went to school with Katniss and I just wanted to know if you guys would please tell them thank you from all of us and our families?" She smiles at us.

I smile back, "Of course." We take our seats and the bell rings signaling the end of the day quickly after.

We all go back to my house and have a sleepover with Hunt, Jenny and Ariel too because it's Friday and our presentation was such a success. Madge even wanted to keep the video to show the other teachers.

We are sitting in the basement just watching a silly show Effie introduced us to when dad calls down, "I made some cookies! Who wants some?" We all go running up the stairs into the kitchen and see all 6 of our parents standing there.

Jo smirks, "Told you guys they'd come running at that." They all laugh.

The rest of the night passes with a lot of fun activities. The parents decide to relive old times and have a sleepover as well. We play an intense game of charades, each family against each other. We play another round kids against parents.

The majority of the night is spent in laughter which is much needed after today.


	22. Chapter 22

The rest of the school year flew by. There is only a week left of school which is basically just prom and graduation practices. Tonight is prom and Liv and I are currently in my room getting ready. Mom called Effie and had her come to help us with our hair and makeup.

"So you think Effie is going to over do it with our makeup?" Liv asks while flipping through a magazine on my bed.

"I sure hope not." I say with a sigh.

"Cheer up Rye! It's our prom night! Everything will be perfect" Liv says with a big smile that I cannot help be reciprocate.

"You're right! I guess I'm just a little nervous about everything working out. We didn't even do a trial for the hair and makeup and Effie is 45 minutes late!" Just as I say that the door bell rings.

I go running down the stairs and fling the front door open.

"Effie!" I exclaim and give her a hug.

"Rylie honey! How are we?" She gives me a hug back after dropping her many bags on the ground.

"I'm pretty good. Excited for tonight! You promise nothing too over the top right?" I give her a look.

Effie just laughs and pats my head, "Of course not! I mean you are Katniss' daughter after all."

"What about me?"

I turn around and see mom and dad standing in the kitchen with smiles on their faces.

"Katniss darling! I was just telling your little mini me that I wouldn't dream of doing over the top hair and makeup because of who her mother is! The same goes for Olivia because I know Johanna would not approve of my personal fashion trends." She shares a smile with mom.

"Alright Effie, Liv and I are in my room so come on up when you're ready! Mom can show you which room if you don't remember." I call over my shoulder as I head back up the stairs.

Once I get back to my room I notice Liv has put the magazine away.

"I'm guessing that was Effie?" She asks.

"Yup. I'm thinking we should take our dresses out so she can see the colors." I tell her and head to my closet.

"Good thinking." She says and joins me. We put her dress in my closet so we could get ready together.

I pull my bag out of the closet and take the dress out of the bag. It's a pale pink floor length strapless dress. The bodice is beaded in a geometrical pattern with mostly gold beads and a few touches of silver beads. The beading stops right below my ribs and then goes into the skirt which is flowy but not puffy. In my opinion it is absolutely gorgeous! I never thought I would wear pink to prom but when I saw it I fell in love and just had to buy it!

Liv's dress is red with an open back. The straps are beaded silver and the outline of the back is also beaded silver. The silver beading also outlines the v-shaped neckline of her dress. It is fitted up top and then ever so slightly flows out after an empire type waist. It's stunning on her and really compliments her.

After we both take out our dresses we turn to each other with excited smiles and squeal.

"I'm going to assume you guys are excited for prom?" Dad's voice comes from the door.

I turn around and smile at him, "Very! I think I'm just mostly excited to wear this dress!"

Dad simply laughs and shakes his head, "Well Effie is ready for you guys. She said she wanted to use the study to get you guys ready. So bring your stuff although by the looks of it she has plenty of makeup and hair supplies."

"Okay. Thanks dad!" I say and he leaves while Liv and I gather our stuff and head downstairs to the study.

Effie has completely taken over the study. On the desk are two giant makeup cases and mirrors along with a bunch of hair appliances. To one side of the room are two dressing area things that I can't remember the names of along with a full length mirror.

"Wow Effie. You really outdid yourself. I thought you were just doing hair and makeup?" I say and walk over to the changers and hang my dress on one.

"Well I couldn't leave any supplies behind! Also, I bought a dear friend. Rylie and Olivia meet Venia! She was one of your mother's stylists Rylie." Effie says while mom walks into the room with a woman who must be Venia.

"Hello girls! I'm Venia and I had the privilege of helping your mother out during those dark days. Thank you for allowing me to come and help out in any way I can!" She gives us a warm smile which we both return.

"Alright so now that everyone knows each other I figured I would do the girls hair and you Venia could do their makeup? I will start with Liv's hair while you do Rylie's makeup and then we will switch." Effie states and heads over the desk where she has set up the hair and makeup station.

I show Venia my dress and she comments on how beautiful it is and different from anything mom would ever wear.

Mom comes up behind us looking at the dress, "Venia you must understand while Rylie is my daughter she is a bit more girly than I am, but don't be fooled, she is just as stubborn as me." Mom winks at me and I can't help but chuckle.

We head over the chairs where Liv and Effie have already started to get to work on her hair.

"Alright Rylie just close your eyes and I will work my magic. I will tell you when to open them again." Venia smiles at me and I obey and close my eyes.

When she tells me to open my eyes, I'm staring into the mirror and I can't help but think how pretty I feel. She has kept my makeup simple but the way she has blended eye shadows and winged my eyeliner and applied false eyelashes that are barely noticeable is stunning. She has added a touch of glitter to the eyeshadow and under my eyes to make the color pop. She has also applied a light pink lip stain.

"Oh my! Thank you so much Venia! I could never have done my makeup this beautifully! You are an artist!" I stand up and engulf her in a hug. She stiffens at first but then relaxes and hugs me back.

"I'm glad you like it. Now head over to Effie. Oh and here is the lip stain in case you need to reapply." She winks and I smile then go and switch places with Liv.

Liv sees my makeup and smiles, "Oh my god! Look at my gorgeous best friend! You makeup is so beautiful Rye!"

I smile back and look at her hair which is curled and super long with a type of waterfall braid that Effie as woven a silver band through and added touches of silver glitter to, "And look at your hair! It's absolutely stunning. Ethan is going to love you by the end of tonight!" I wink at her and she just rolls her eyes and slaps my arm. Ethan is her boyfriend but she isn't sure what's going to happen after graduation with him.

I sit down in front of Effie who just smile at me, "I was thinking we do an intricate up-do for you so your hair doesn't get stuck in the beading on your dress."

"Whatever you think. I trust you Effie." She just smiles and gets to work curling my hair first before braiding certain pieces and pinning pieces up. Effie has weaved gold beads and flowers into my hair and it looks so pretty.

"Effie! Thank you so much! I love it so much!" I give Effie a hug which she willingly returns.

"Anything for you my little Rylie! You look so grown up today. Now go put on your dress so we can see the final look. I bought some special shoes and jewelry for you." She puts on these beautiful dangling gold earrings and a simply necklace with a gold heart and a "R" in it.

"I got this necklace just for you." Effie says with tears in her eyes.

I smile and thank her and run to put my dress on. Once I get my dress on and help Liv into hers we step out together to show everyone the finished looks.

I spin in a circle, "So what does everyone think?" I hold my arms out and smile at them all.

Mom and Effie have tears in their eyes and dad just looks shocked.

"My little girl is all grown up. That's not okay. Stop growing Ryles." Dad says.

I roll my eyes, "It's just prom guys! Jeez. I can only imagine what you'll be like if I ever get married!" This causes everyone to laugh.

Once we are all ready to go the doorbell rings. Mom opens the door and standing there are Finn and Ethan along with Jack and his date Heather who looks beautiful in a lilac dress and simply curls.

She ushers them into the living room and when Finn walks into the room my heart starts skipping a beat. He is looks so handsome in his black suit. I notice he even wore a pink bow tie so that he matches my dress.

He comes over and holds out a box. In it is a corsage with a pink primrose and gold ribbon to match my dress.

"You look beautiful Ryles." He smiles and his eyes sparkle when they look at me.

I blush and smile up at him, "And you look like quite the stud Finn."

Our parents walk over to us and give us both a hug. They want to take a picture of him putting the corsage on my wrist and me pinning the boutonniere (which is a pink primrose as well) onto his suit jacket.

After pictures Finnick Senior walks over to us, "Well don't you two just look dashing." He flashes us an award winning smile.

Finn rolls his eyes, "No one says dashing dad. But thanks."

"No remember Junior, even though it is prom night no funny business. Yes little Katniss Junior over here looks absolutely beautiful and way too mature for me to handle right now but that doesn't mean you two are adults just yet. You will forever be the little munchkins. But that being said still have fun! But not too much fun." He winks at us causing me to blush and Finn to roll his eyes.

Dad comes over, "I agree with Finnick. Not too much tonight. But you guys both look so grown up. I'm so proud of the mature young adults you guys have become." We smile and thank them.

Mom and Annie come over next.

Mom speaks up, "Is that a primrose Finn?" She asks pointing to corsage.

He smiles sheepishly, "Yea. I thought it would make tonight a little more special to honor your sister and Ryle's middle namesake by using a primrose."

Mom hugs him and thanks him quietly. I can tell she is holding back tears.

Annie goes back over to Finn to fix his bow tie again, "Rylie make sure he doesn't take the bow tie off, he keeps fidgeting with it." She tells me.

I giggle, "Sure thing. I must say though Finn, you get bonus point for being manly and wearing a pink bow tie."

He smiles proud, "Only real men wear pink."

I roll my eyes, "Whatever you say macho man."

I hear a chuckle and turn to see mom and Annie watching us with smiles on their faces. Man, prom night makes all the parents so emotional. It's starting to creep me out so I say, "Alright group pictures and then we are leaving so hurry up!"

We all take a couple group pictures and then get in a big car to head over to the hall where prom is being held. It used to be the Justice Building but it has been turned into a hall for special occasions. Haymitch has offered to drive so that our parents won't embarrass us any further. Apparently people used to take these cars called limos way way back in the day but we don't have those anymore.

Once we pull up the school Haymitch wishes a fun night and takes off.

Jack speaks up, "Shall we head inside?" We nod and go inside.

The hall is beautifully decorated with twinkling lights and beautiful flower center pieces. We find our table which is just the six of us and one other couple who is Heather's best friend Rose and her date Mark.

We all decide to start dancing as a big group to the fast songs playing. After a little bit, I decide to go back to the table to take my heels off and put on the fuzzy socks I bought.

Finn joins me, "Did you really bring fuzzy socks?"

"Duh! What other socks would I bring? Plus they are pink so they match my dress." I flash him and smile and see him roll his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes! You know you love me and my fuzzy socks."

He pretends to think, "Do I?"

I smack his arm and cross my arms.

"Ouch! Jeez Ryles. Okay! I love your fuzzy socks. I didn't know socks were such a serious issue. But if it is that important that I love your socks then I will love them." He picks up one of my legs and starts to hug my foot.

I start laughing and yank my foot out of his grasp and raise an eyebrow at him.

"You two are sickeningly adorable."

I turn and see Liv and Ethan looking at us. It looks like Liv had the same idea as me.

Finn looks at Liv, "Fuzzy socks for you too?"

She rolls her eyes, "Duh. I mean Rye is my best friend so obviously I too had to bring fuzzy socks that match my dress." She gets up and quickly returns to Ethan and they head back out to the dance floor.

"See Finn, I'm not the only one!"

"Yes but you bought ones that match your dress, Liv did not." I roll my eyes and stick my tongue out him causing him to laugh.

A slow song starts and Finn stands up, "My lady." He says imitating the accent from the Capital with a bow holding a hand out to me.

I take his hand and stand up, "Oh what a fine gentleman you are." I say in a just as silly imitation of the Capital's accent.

We both laugh and head out to the floor. I put my arms around his neck and he puts his around my waist and pulls me close. Now that I took my heels off my head rests right on his chest near his heart. I look up and smile at him and see him staring at me with a serious expression.

"What?" I ask.

"I'm just thinking about how lucky I am that I have you here in my arms." He smiles at me.

I stand up on my tippy toes and kiss him on the lips. It's a sweet kiss filled with the passion and love we feel for each other. After a bit we break apart to catch our breaths.

"What was that for?" He asks with a grin.

"For being the best boyfriend in the world. Even if you are a total cheeseball sometimes." I smile at him and he kisses me again.

"I love you Rylie Primrose."

"And I love you Finnick Jr."

We smile and continue to hold each other close as the song finishes. The rest of the night passes by so quickly. Before we know we are heading back to my house for our sleepover. Our parents decided to let us have our privacy because we are seniors in high school and have arranged for Hunt to stay at a friend's house for the night while they stay at Haymitch's with Effie. They said they needed to catch up anyways.

Liv, Ethan, Jack, Heather, Finn and I reach my house in no time. I let them all inside and right before I'm about to head inside Finn stops me.

"Yes Finn?"

"Can we take a walk? I promise it will be quick." He smiles at me.

"Yea of course. Let me just tell Liv where I'm going." I call her into the kitchen.

"Okay Liv so Finn wants to go on a walk. I'll be quick because I'd be dead if my parents found out I left you guys in the house alone without being here."

Liv smiles at me weirdly, "So you and Finn want some alone time?" She wiggles her eyebrows.

I slap her arm, "Get your mind out of the gutter! It's a walk. I didn't say we were going to a room!"

"Oh a room! Enjoy! But be safe!" I slap her arm again and she just laughs and follows me to the door.

Finn takes my hand and I turn to Liv, "We will be right back."

"Use protection!" Liv calls out and I blush and turn to her about to say some choice words but she closes the door before I can.

Finn is just laughing at my blushed face, "You so adorable when you get all flushed and mad."

I roll my eyes and start walking away from him but am quickly swept off my feet.

"Oh my prince has swept me off my feet. How romantic and cliché on prom night." I smile at him.

"Anything for my princess." He kisses me on the forehead and leads me to our secret little bench.

"So what did you want to talk about Finny?"

"Number one, we agreed no using the name Finny. And number two, I just wanted to have a moment to tell you how happy I am that we have stayed together this long. You mean the world to me Rylie and I don't know what I would do without you. I love you so much Rylie and cannot wait to see what our future holds. Now before you start having a heart attack, no I am not proposing. We are only 18, that's young. But I know deep in my heart that I never want to lose you so," he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a jewelry case, "I got you this ring. Even if something happens in the future I still want you remember our love. It's not an engagement or promise ring or whatever but I wanted to get you something special. I hope you like it."

I have tears in my eyes and pick up the ring. It's a beautiful small ring that is a bunch of aquamarine stoned hearts connected making up the band.

"Finn it's so beautiful! Aquamarine is my favorite stone. Thank you so much. I love you so much Finn and know that you will be in my life forever and ever." I smile and kiss him. This kiss is much more intense than the kiss at prom. We pull apart quickly before things get out of hand. We agreed to wait for that until at least after graduation.

"We should head back to the house before Liv starts to make false assumptions." I tell him.

"Yea probably. Although if she does start with the inappropriate comments I can just retaliate and make her and Ethan super uncomfortable." He smirks.

I smirk back, "And that is why I love you."

We both get up and gives me a piggy back ride all the way to my house.

Liv opens the door, "Wow that was faster than I thought. Do you two need some time? Privacy? Protection?" She smirks at us.

I roll my eyes. Finn speaks up, "I'm sure you and Ethan know all about privacy and protection. What have two been doing in our short absence? And shall I point out that we are both fully clothes in our formal wear?"

Liv just laughs, "Get in here and hurry up getting changed! We want to start the movies!"

Liv goes to head back into the basement, "Wait Liv! I need your help getting my hair out!"

She gives me a questioning look knowing fully well I could handle on my own but thankfully doesn't say anything and follows me to my room.

"What's up Rye? Why did you need my help, because I know you have no problem taking your hair out but I will help anyways while you change out of your dress?" Liv says and starts working on my hair.

"Okay so Finn and I went to our spot. You know that bench? Anyways and when we got there he starting saying all these sweet things and I got really nervous…" Liv stops and stares at me.

"DID HE PROPOSE? DID YOU GUYS ACTUALLY…YOU KNOW?" I clamp my hand over her mouth.

"Lower your voice! And no. I told you we were waiting until at least after we graduated. But he did give me this ring. He basically said he wants us in each other's lives forever." I show her the ring.

"OMG! You guys are too precious for me! That is one of the sweetest things I have ever heard. Honestly I think you two are going to get married anyways. It might as well be a promise ring even though I know it's not." She smiles and hands it back.

"I hope you're right Liv. I just have a really good feeling about him."

She rolls her eyes, "Of course you do! You've basically been meant for each other since birth. Oh and I call dibs on maid of honor when you do finally seal the deal."

"Well duh! Who else would be my maid of honor? You're my bestie Liv! And don't worry, I know Jenny is going to be yours so I am calling dibs on matron of honor." I hug her but she gives me a look.

"Matron of honor?"

"Yea, you know a maid of honor but who's already married? Cause let's face it, I'm getting married first." I smirk at her and earn a slap on the arm.

"Sadly that's true. I'm not as cool as you and Finn and haven't been in love since birth." She says through a laugh. I quickly finish get dressed and we head back downstairs to the basement to watch movies with everyone else.

It really was the perfect night.

**A/N: The next update has finally arrived! I'm sorry if I'm rushing through, I just want to get to the Academy. I'm hoping to have like 3ish more chapters before we finally get to the Academy. Once at the Academy I'm not sure how long before the end of the story. I guess it will depend on if people are still reading. Sorry for the length between updates! Hopefully I can fix that and get this up for you guys faster! I already the next one half way done so it should be up shortly! Thanks guys! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:**** I'm so proud for updating so quickly! I'm going to try to keep updating quick so as not to disappoint you guys! As always thanks for reading, DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hunger Games, and leave a review :) Happy reading!**

After prom, not much happened. We had an entire week of graduation practices and these weird seminars and stuff. It was boring and I was so over it by the time graduation came around, I was considering skipping.

"Rylie Primrose, if you are not up in 5 seconds I will come in there!" I hear my mom shout through my door and sigh.

"I'm up mom!" I scream back and just roll over.

"I don't believe you Rye. Come open this door right now." Mom says in her 'don't mess with me voice.'

I groan and get up from bed rubbing my eyes and swing the door open.

"Happy? I'm awake."

Mom looks at me and raises an eyebrow, "How are you not excited to be graduating today? You are done with high school! This is the first graduation for us! Can you at least pretend to be happy?"

I sigh again, "I am excited I just don't understand why graduation has to be so early in the morning! It's only 6am! I bet you I still have a solid 4 hours of sleep left in me at the least."

Mom rolls her eyes, "You and me both honey but come on and hurry up. It's not my fault you and your friends decided to stay up so late last night. I can help you with your hair once you're all done with your makeup and dress. Dad's making breakfast for us all. Now I have to go wake Hunter. Wish me luck." She leaves the room and closes the door behind her.

I quickly shower and blow dry my hair and then curl it. Mom can help me do some kind of braid. I do my makeup keeping it simple with a basic eyeshadow and mascara with winged eyeliner. I put on the lip stain that Venia gave me for prom and start to look for my dress.

I got a new dress for graduation. It falls right about my knees and is white with a floral pattern and spaghetti straps with a V in the back. I think I remember mom and dad saying how a long long time ago people used to wear these long robes to go with their caps but we don't do that anymore. Now we just wear the cap and you can receive special cords or sashes to wear based on academic achievements and stuff. I have a few cords; one for honors, one for basically being my parents child which the school is calling "alumni child chord," and lastly one for being saledictorian/second in my class. I didn't want to be first because then I would have to make a speech and I hate the spotlight.

I look in the mirror to make sure I am satisfied with how I look and head downstairs.

"Well if it isn't the grad!" Dad calls up to me.

I go over to him and hug him, "Morning daddy. Are those cheesebuns I smell?" I smile hugely at him.

"Morning princess, and of course it is! It only seemed fair you should have your favorite breakfast on your special day." He smiles back and goes to check on them in the oven.

I take a seat next to mom by the kitchen counter.

"Did you wake Hunt?" I ask.

"Yes, yes she did." I hear a grumble from behind me and turn around to see Hunter is in the living room laying on the couch.

"Are you going to join us for breakfast Mr. Grumpy Pants?" I tease him.

He just huffs and shuts off the program he was watching as comes and sits across from me.

"Cheer up Hunt! It's kind of like your graduation too since you won't be here next year." I tell him.

"Yea I guess, I mean I just won't ever get to beat you by being valedictorian." He smirks at me.

I roll my eyes and reach across the counter to punch his arm.

"Ow!"

"Good you deserved it." I smirk back at him causing him to roll his eyes at me. Oh sibling love.

Mom just sit backs and shakes her head, "What am I going to do with you two?"

We just smile at her and then there's a knock on the door.

I jump up, "I'll get it!" I run to the door and swing it open.

Haymitch is standing there and he actually looks nice in a button down shirt and pants.

"Haymitch!" I give him a hug.

"Morning Ryles. How's my goddaughter doing? She ready to graduate and get the hell outta here?" He says with a grin.

"Yea I'm excited. Just nervous too. I don't like being center of attention or noticed in crowds." I shrug my shoulders and we head inside to sit back down with the rest of my family.

"It's nothing to worry about kid. If you want I'll stay home with your parents." He offers.

"No! I want all of you there! It's too important. Plus it would look bad if dad wasn't there, you know being the important man he isl." I say causing everyone to chuckle a bit.

"Well one things for sure, we still attract a crowd." Mom says sounding glum.

"Oh it'll be fine mom! Don't worry." Hunter says earning a smile.

We eat breakfast and then decide to walk over to the school keeping light conversation as we go.

Once we arrive, I have to find my seat. Unfortunately as close as all of our last names are I'm not sitting next to Liv, Jackson or Finn. Which is a bummer but oh well. Soon enough the Hawthorne's and Odairs arrive. I see their families go to sit near mine and then Liv, Jack and Finn come and find me before finding their seats.

"We did it!" Liv screams and runs over to hug me.

I laugh, "We still need to get our diplomas. But yea we did! Go us!"

Jack screams, "GROUP HUG!" and the four of us engulf one another into one massive hug.

We quickly separate after Madge gives a 10 minute warning. Finn gives me a quick kiss and says congrats before finding his seat.

The ceremony is pretty boring if I'm being honest. I don't pay much attention to it until they start calling out special awards and such.

The president of the school is making a speech about how we are an extraordinary class because we are the group that is a result of the rebellion. I wish she would stop because she could trigger my dad or really any of my extended family. She eventually does stop and goes on to special achievements. She gives a couple away for achievements in math and sciences and english. All went to people I know of but wasn't really friends with.

She starts a new speech, "As you guys know we have a very talented group seated in front of us. This next award is for artistic achievement. The person receiving this award as truly excelled in creating some of the most breathtaking art pieces. They have an eye for finding beauty in anything and rather than talk about their work I'm going to let it speak for itself by presenting them with a framed picture of one of their paintings from their art class this year. It was hard to pick just one but this picture is of the school and after speaking with the student, they had decided to donate it to the school and I would like to call them up please to receive recognition." I hold my breath. This was not part of my agreement with her! When I painted that picture I intended for it to be put up anonymously. "Rylie Mellark!" Applause breaks out and I slowly rise out of my chair and make my way to the stage. I suddenly wish mom hadn't braided pieces of my hair back so I could hide my face now.

I get to the principle and mumble a "thank you" but she shakes my hand and makes me stand next to my picture while she goes on about how I must have learned from dad and what a talented family we are. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. We may be talented but we hate attention.

"Also, as you all know there is a new school opening up in the Capital that goes by The Academy. We have been fortunate enough to have quite a few students both from the graduating class and from lower class grades be asked to attend and all have accepted. Of course, because it is still in trial stages it is only extended to those with certain relations. Can I please invite Olivia and Jackson Hawthorne and Finnick Odair Junior up here to join Miss Mellark. I would like to take a moment to thank you all and give you a piece of high school to take with you as you move on to the Academy."

Liv, Jack and Finn make their way up to the stage. Finn squeezes my hand probably because he knows how much I am hating being in the spotlight right now. Liv is giving an award winning smile to everyone and so is Finn. Jack is more like me and takes a step behind those two and shyly smiles at people. We are each handed a little plaque and picture with a picture of the four of us in front of school.

She FINALLY relieves me of my uncomfortable time in the spotlight and lets me sit back down. I don't make eye contact with anyone. That was embarrassing.

She starts calling off names and I pull myself together. I clap for Liv and Jack and before I know it I'm walking across the stage receiving my diploma and smiling. I flash my family a big smile and a thumbs up and nearly trip in the process causing them to laugh. Luckily I was only heading back to my seat so not everyone saw it.

At the end of the ceremony, I run over to my family. Dad and mom wrap me in a hug while everyone else pats me on the back and says decide not to stick around, just because of crowds. So we don't talk until we get back to the Village where we all grab sheets and sit outside in the little grassy area.

"Rylie that picture was beautiful! You really are as talented as your dad." Annie says with a warm smile.

"Thank you Annie! I had no idea the principle was doing that. We agreed it would be anonymous! I was so embarrassed. Even when she called Liv, Jack and Finn up I still wanted to crawl under a shell and hide." I say and throw my hands in the air in exasperation.

"Yea I could tell. You were red as mom when she's mad or embarrassed!" Hunter laughs earning him a second punch in the arm for the day.

"Although, sweetheart junior, you did almost trip! And that was very unlike Katniss over here." Haymitch chuckles and raises his glass towards me.

"Yea Rye I thought you were going to face plant. I almost burst out laughing in the middle of accepting my diploma!" Finn says from his seat next to me where he playfully shoves me, "That could have really ruined my perfectness."

I roll my eyes, "Oh how modest."

Liv laughs, "You know Finn you sound more and more like Mr. Finnick Odair everyday." This causes everyone to laugh.

Finnick Sr. speaks up, "What can I say? I taught him everything he knows." This earns an eye roll from pretty much everyone.

"Okay dad." Everyone looks shocked because it was Ariel who said this and not Finn.

"Ariel! My little peanut! Even you are turning against me? I am so wounded right now. How will I ever recover?" Finnick Sr. fake faints and we all laugh.

"Oh man up Finnick. It's the youngest you gotta watch out for. Little Jenny is always giving me sass these days." Johanna says and looks towards Jenny who is sitting cozily next to Hunter.

She raises her hands in surrender, "What? You ask for it sometimes!" Jenny says in all seriousness.

Everyone laughs, "Hey Gale, how do you put up with so much sass and attitude in your house? You have quite the trio of women."

Gale chuckles and points to Jack, "That's what my son Jackson is for. Whenever those three start we make a quick father son get away. Isn't that right Jack?"

Jack nods, "Oh yea! When those three start fighting there is no surviving if you end up in the war zone."

While everyone keeps talking I notice dad isn't here and lean over to mom, "Hey mom, where did dad go?"

She smiles, "He had to grab something from the house. He'll back in just a second."

Just as she says that dad comes back with a giant cake. It is so gorgeously and meticulously decorated. It's 4-tiers and each tier is dedicated to a graduate.

The bottom is Finn. It is decorated like District 4 with a beach and a volleyball and some other sports Finn liked. Next is Jack and it has a bunch of cameras, technology stuff and running shoes and athletic stuff because that's what he likes. The third is Liv's and it has a bunch of random stuff like clothes, a spotlight, a TV and boxing gloves because man can Liv fight. The top tier is mine and it is beautiful. It has trees, cheesebuns, baking utensils, mini paintings and supplies, a bow and arrow, a bed, glasses and even a loaf of bread.

"Dad, is that a loaf of bread with a tiara on top?" I ask raising my eyebrows at him.

He laughs, "It's Rye bread because you're Rylie and the tiara because you're my princess. So princess Rye? Get it?" He smiles and I laugh and hug him.

On top of the cake is a graduation cap and a diploma with congrats written on it.

"Wow! Peeta this is amazing thank you so much!" Liv says.

"Yea thanks Peeta!" Finn says.

"Awesome job Peeta! Thank you!" Jack says.

"Alright everyone! Dig in!" I call out and dad starts cutting it and handing pieces to everyone.

We all sit and enjoy cake together. Eventually though we end up having a cake fight and smooshing it each other's faces laughing the entire time. I look around to make sure everyone is still here and see that all of the adults are surrounding a tree.

"What's going on over there?" I ask Finn who has me pinned to the grass because he got frosting all of my nose. I push him off and Liv and Jack who were next to us join me and walk over.

"Uh guys, why are you looking at a boring old tree?" Liv asks bluntly.

Haymitch laughs, "You see, sweeheart hasn't changed a bit. She saw the cake wars begin and climbed a tree to escape. Looks like Katniss has still got it in her, he chuckles then yells up, "You know I can't send you any parachutes this time! You're all on your own sweetheart,"

Mom yells back, "I don't help! And how many times do I have to tell you Haymitch how much I hate that nickname? I hated it then and I hate it now."

"Come down Catnip! No one will throw cake at you." Gale calls up.

Mom scoffs, "Yea right. I could stay here all night." She starts to situate herself in a sleeping position.

"You know she isn't joking right? Katniss really will stay there if we don't leave with all the cake." Dad says looking at mom with mixed emotions of sadness yet comfort.

Jo sighs, "Alright you win! I won't throw cake at you." Jo exaggerates dropping her cake on the floor and mom starts to slowly climb down the tree.

"Mom, were you just hiding in a tree?" Hunter asks with a touch of awe and shock in his voice.

"Yes I was Hunter."

"But why?" He asks still bewildered.

"You see, I didn't want cake thrown at me and I'm skilled at climbing trees. So since I didn't want cake on me I climbed the tree." She says stubbornly.

"I see where Rylie gets her stubbornness from now." Hunter says with a smile to indicate he's messing with her.

She just shakes her head and ruffles his hair. Everyone starts laughing again and we all clean up and say goodbye and head home for the night because summer has finally begun!


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N****Hi guys! I know, I am the absolute worst person ever but a lot happened this summer and I ended working and I am sooooo sorry. I cannot apologize enough if anyone is even still interested in reading. I love hearing opinions and recommendations. Leave reviews even though I probably don't deserve them for going MIA all the time but I PROMISE I am going to try a lot harder now. **

**Glittergirl20- thank you for your constant support. I'm so sorry I kept you waiting but I promise next chapter is when we see the Academy really start and I have already started writing. Hope you like it!**

**Without further ado! DISCLAIMER: I am not Suzanne Collins so I only own the characters I made up.**

**Time skip to August **

"Rylie honey hurry up! We have to get going to the train station." Mom calls up to me.

"Okay mom. I'm almost done!"

It's the first week of August and although school doesn't officially begin until the end of August we have to move all of our stuff to the Capital today. Summer went by way too fast. My family spent all of June and July in District 4 as did the Hawthorne's and Odair's. Finn was so happy to be back at the beach. He was able to get his tan back as was his whole family actually. Us Mellark's on the other hand got lots and lots of sunburn, which was annoying. I looked like a lobster all summer but it's fine because I got to relax at my favorite place, the beach!

I throw the last few things I needed to pack into my backpack and look around my room one last time. Looks like I have everything. There are only a few decorations left up and some clothes so that I have stuff to come home too if I ever come back during a break.

I put on my backpack and run down the stairs the Hunt, mom and dad.

"Finally. You take forever getting ready sometimes." Hunter says.

I ruffle his hair, "Well good morning to you too baby bro." He just shoves my hand off and opens the front door.

Dad shoves a cheesebun into my hand, "Morning princess. We need to get going. So eat on the way."

"Thanks dad. Where did all of our luggage go?" I ask looking around and noticing all of our luggage is missing.

"Oh Paylor sent someone to pick up everything this morning that we wouldn't need for the train ride. We put some clothes and essentials for everyone into one of the suitcases because we will be on the train for a few days. It takes some time to get to the Capital and plus we have to stop at District 4 along the way to pick up the Odairs." Dad says as he goes to pick up the sole suitcase in the room.

"Okay. So we are walking to the train station right? With the Hawthornes?" I ask.

"Yup. But I think they left already because they know how to be on time." Mom says and raises an eyebrow at me.

"Okay okay I'm sorry! I didn't want to forget anything!" I say holding my hands up in surrender.

"Alright let's go!" Hunt says excitedly and we all leave the house and start walking towards the train station.

The walk there is rather quiet because we are all a bit nervous. No one knows really what to expect when we get to the Capital. I mean yes we have all been there but not since I was really little. I don't even remember it that much.

In no time we make it to the train station and the Hawthornes are there waiting for us.

"Let me guess, Rye was running late?" Liv calls out when we get there.

I walk over and slap her arm.

"Ouch Rye! You know it's true that you always happen to run late on important days." Liv says matter of factly.

"Sadly that's true." Jack says joining us and I give him a fake look of hurt.

"You're turning on me too Jack? How could you?!" I say dramatically.

He rolls his eyes, "Yea yea whatever. Come on. The train is here already but we waited for you guys to get on!"

The three of us run up the platform and Hunt and Jenny follow close behind with the parents right on their tails.

As soon as we step onto the train we all let out expressions of awe. It's breathtakingly beautiful. There are so many windows and all of the furniture is elegant and colorful. I can't wait to see the other rooms!

"Let's find our bedroom!" I say to Liv excitedly and she nods in agreement. We turn to run but not before being stopped by Jo.

"Hold up a minute girls. We have to tell you what carts all of the bedrooms are in." She says as my parents and Gale get on board.

"Okay so now that everyone is here let's discuss rooms. They said the two carts with bedrooms are in the back. The last cart is a lounge area. The cart before that will be the kids bedrooms followed by the cart with the parents room. After that is another lounging room cart and then the dining cart. The first two carts are for staff so you are not allowed to go there." Jo finishes and looks to dad for confirmation.

"Yea I think that's about it. Just remember Liv and Rye you two share a room. Hunt and Jack share a room. Jenn you can stay with Liv and Rye if you want until we pick up Ariel and the Odairs. Up to you sweetie. But once the Odairs join Ariel will join Jenn and Finn will join Hunt and Jack. That's why they have the biggest room. Sound good?" Dad says looking at all of us.

We all nod in agreement and run off to find our rooms.

TIME SKIP TO A FEW DAYS LATER

"Is everyone ready? We are here!" Mom calls out from the main car of the train.

We all nod and grab our stuff and start leaving the train. I take a step down and look at my surroundings. It never ceases to amaze me how different it is here from home in 12. There are tall buildings everywhere and so many people all dressed up. Mom and dad told me they used to dress even weirder "back in the day." I hope the Academy doesn't expect that of me.

Dad comes up behind me and places a hand on my shoulder, "Ready Rylie?"

I give him a nervous smile, "Sorta, just nervous about living here is all."

He smiles back, "I'd expect nothing less. Let's go, the car is waiting to take us over to your dorm rooms."

We split up by family into the cars that are taking us to the Academy. They are super fancy all black cars and the driver even holds the door open for us. I sit in the back between dad and Hunter. Dad made mom take the passenger seat.

"Hey Hunt, do you know who your roommate is yet?" I ask remembering that he didn't have one a few days ago.

"Yea, it's some guy from District 3. I think his name is Cordo." Hunt responds with a shrug.

That catches dad's attention, "Cordo? I wonder if that's Beetee's nephew."

I just shrug, "Maybe. Let's hope it is because then at least we know which Tribute he's connected to. I'm just thankful I get to room with Liv."

Mom nods in agreement, "Don't worry. I'm sure everyone there will be nice. We've come a long way since the Games and hopefully there is no resentment among the other families."

The car falls silent then until we pull up in front of a ginormous skyscraper. It's beautiful with glass windows and an interesting architectural design. It's not just a rectangle. It has all these interesting angles. I cannot wait to try and draw it. I see mom and dad tense up.

"Dad, mom, what's wrong?" I ask worried.

Dad tries his best to give me a reassuring smile, "Nothing sweetie. It's just a place from our past. It's where we stayed before the second set of games. Looks like they remodeled and turned it into the Academy. Makes sense, the building is huge."

Me and Hunt exchange a look and then grab our parents into a hug.

"Don't worry guys. We will all be fine." I tell them and we all separate and share a smile before grabbing all of our stuff and heading inside.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:**

**Another update! Remember to leave my comments about your thoughts. I'd love some feedback after having writers block for so long! Thanks guys and happy reading :)**

**Disclaimer: Only own the ones I made up.**

Move-in to the Academy was a stressful process. Turns out someone in charge has a bit of a sense of humor and but my room and Hunters on the 12th floor...which is where my parents stayed before the Quarter Quell! To say it was a bit of a shock is an understatement. Obviously they've redesigned the place a bit so there are now 6 bedrooms and a bathroom in each room. One for me and Liv, one for Ariel and Jenny, one for Hunt and Cord, one for Finn and Jack and we haven't met the people yet that are going to be living in the fifth and sixth bedrooms. In one of the rooms is going to be 2 boys name Orion and Sawyer. Orion is from 4 and Sawyer is from 7. The other room is two girls, one from 11 named Autumn and the other from 7 named Hazel. I believe she Sawyer's sister. We were told we got the floor with 6 rooms because it's the biggest and has the best views. No surprise there considering who all of our parents are, although I'm not sure yet of the others relations to a Tribute.

It is massive here though! We also have a kitchen, dining room and living area with two tv's! Nearly every room has windows in it that overlooks the Capital. The beds are queen size and there are way too many pillows than necessary! My room with Liv is this really nice pastel green and the decorations have nice silver accenting to go with it. It's elegant yet still has a young feel to it. The color palette of the entire floor is all pastel blues and greens. I really like it, reminds me of a mixture of 4 and 12.

My mom and I go towards the room with mine and Liv's name on it and open the door. I take in the surroundings. It is huge! There's one bed by a giant window and another on the opposite side of the room. There's two desks, two little tables, two giant dressers, a fancy looking lamp, a rug and two closets. There's also a giant screen on one wall and a door leading to the bathroom. It's all incredible.

I drop my bags onto the bed by the window claiming it as my own.

"How did you know I didn't want that bed?"

I turn with a start towards the door and see Liv standing there with her mom.

"Liv! What do you think of our new home for the next year?" I say holding my arms out as if it's my own creation.

"It's freaking huge! And you can totally keep the bed by the window. I want the one closer to the giant screen anyways." She says and walks over to the bed.

"Damn, I thought these were nice when we stayed here Katniss." Jo says.

"Yea, I mean I'm not all that thrilled that they are staying in my room." Mom responds looking uncomfortable.

"You're shitting me? That's just sick. I bet all my money there are still Snow supporters running around in the higher ups. Paylor and Peeta better fix that soon now that we've all moved to their damn home." Jo says getting angrier with every second.

Liv senses it, "Calm down mom. We got this remember? No one on our floor is from a bad District and they've obviously remodeled since Katniss stayed here. Just think of it as a new place all together." She finishes and hugs her mom.

"Let's start unpacking!" I say diffusing any tension and noticing the thankful look my mom gives me.

It takes a long time to get everything all situated and put in the right place.

"That's the last of the clothes." I say with a sigh and jump onto my bed.

"Not so fast Rye, you still have to go to that welcome tonight.," Mom says giving me a look.

"I know that look and I promise I won't miss it. I know how important this is, especially now with dad being VP and all." I say and slowly get up.

"That's the spirit Rylie!" Liv says and slaps me on the back but I just glare at her.

"Me and you both kiddo. I don't think any of us want to be here and see people from our past and families of…" Jo stops herself because we all know where this is going.

"Alright! Enough morbid talk, let's grab the boys and get going!" Liv says and grabs my arm pulling me out the door and into the hall leading to the living room/common area.

Sitting across the couches and arm chairs in the living room are all of the boys who came with us on the train.

"When are the new kids arriving?" Liv bluntly asks.

"Olivia!" Gale says with an exasperated look.

"What? I just meant new to the group. I'm excited to meet some new people!" She quickly back tracks and I try to keep myself from laughing earning a raised eyebrow from my mom saying I better not.

"Okay Liv. Let's just get to this meeting welcome thingy." Jo says ushering everyone out the door.

I hold back to wait for Finn. We didn't really spend much time together on the train and I haven't seen him since arriving.

"Hey there." I say and elbow him in the ribs.

He smiles down at me sweetly, "How's my beautiful girlfriend adjusting to this luxurious lifestyle?" He wraps an arm around my shoulders.

"Eh, it's a bit extravagant for my taste you know that but I think it will be alright. You?"

"Same. Everything is a bit over the top for my liking. Do you know if this welcome is for all the students or just our families?" He asks as we continue to follow everyone onto the elevators down to the lowest level where there is apparently an auditorium of sorts where this welcome will be.

"I think it's everyone but we are the only one's that got to move our stuff in before it because of dad." I say and press closer into his side as we near closer to the designated floor.

Finn notices, "Relax Ryles. Everything will be fine, don't be nervous about the amount of people. They were very careful in their selections of who got to attend. And also you don't need to make friends if you don't want to." He says matter of factly.

I give him a face, "Really? I can just see the headlines now, Vice President's daughter is an aloof spoiled young lady who feels she doesn't need to socialize with those lower than her and her family." I finish in my mocking Capital voice.

Finn laughs and shakes his head at me, "Only you would come up with that. Just be yourself. You are perfect and no one can take that from you. Remember that."

I smile at him getting all mushy, "I love you Finn."

He smiles and gives me a quick kiss, "Love you too Ryles."

"GROSS! Can you not do that when all of us are standing here? Thanks." Hunter says and crosses his arms.

I roll my eyes and reach to ruffle his curls, "Whatever you say little bro. You know you could always show a little affection towards your girlfriend." I say throwing a wink Jenn's way and earning laughs from everyone.

Hunter and Jenn both turn beat red and shy away from each other causing all of us to laugh even harder.

We are all still laughing as the elevator comes to a stop and the doors open. We pile out still laughing with one another.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Star-crossed lovers and their picture perfect family along with the crazy Odairs and Joanna and her boy toy from 12." A voice says somewhere to our left and I turn to see an incredibly frightening woman standing there. She has pointed teeth and looks really terrifying. I'd have nightmares if I was her child. That's when I recognize her though as Enobaria.

"Enobaria, pleasure to see you. Hope all is going well!" Dad says with genuine concern.

"It's going as well as can be expected I guess. The District still can't decide whether to worship or hate me. Heard about the promotion. Congrats." She says with forced niceness and I already tell I hate her. No one is mean to my dad so I just glare.

Before dad can answer she looks at me, "And this must be Katniss Jr. I'd recognize that cold stare anywhere."

Dad nudges me and I wipe the glare away but don't completely soften my features for her, "Hi, I'm Rylie and yes I would be Katniss Jr." I extend a hand trying to be polite.

She looks at it and smirks, "Pleasure. It's a pity you aren't like your father. Him I can deal with, your mother not so much." I tense up at that and Finn grabs my hand to relax me.

"Finnick Odair's mini me in a relationship with the star-crossed lovers little princess? How did I not see this coming? Well, looks like I should take me seat where my niece and nephew are waiting for me. See ya." She waves over her shoulder and walks away.

"I've always hated that bitch. I never trusted her." Jo says and curls her hands into fists.

"Me too Joanna, me too." Mom says and just stares after her.

"Just be nice to everyone guys. Sadly there will be some people who will take their hatred out on you. Just brush it off." Finnick Sr. tells us, "Now let's sit. I hear there is going to be free food and everyone must be waiting to see my handsome face again after all these years and I still look like a god to them."

That lightens the mood a bit and we all find our table and sit and wait for the welcome presentation to begin.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:**** The next update has arrived! Please leave reviews so I know if I still even have followers. I'm not feeling super motivated lately with the story because I feel like no cares about it that much, so let me know if you think I should wrap it up!**

Disclaimer: Still not Suzanne Collins

I'm sitting at the table between Finn and Liv.

"Why do we even have to sit here for this?" Liv asks me quietly.

"It's part of the big welcome orientation we have to pay attention to today and tomorrow. There's gonna be a few little speeches and such. I don't know, I guess they're trying to make us all feel welcome." I explain.

"Right I get that, but who exactly is running the Academy?" She asks concern lacing her voice.

"That's a great question. I was under the impression it was Paylor but I mean she has a lot of other responsibilities." I wave my hand at my dad who is sitting across from me, "Hey dad, who is running this place and making all the welcome speeches?"

"Well, Paylor is making the welcome speech today and then she's going to explain it. I guess we should've given you all a heads up about this." He gives a sheepish smile.

Hunter catches on, "About what exactly?"

Finnick Sr. picks up for dad, "You know how they wanted all of us to move here? That's because the board of the school is going to be all surviving Victors. Basically all of us are on the board, minus Gale of course but he has some duties with security and stuff I don't understand, and one of us is going to be selected as Head of the Academy."

Annie smiles at us, "Of course Peeta and President Paylor won't really be able to attend all of the meetings so they were not chosen as head. Actually you guys know the Head of the Academy."

Ariel looks at her mom questioningly, "And who's that mom?"

All the adults exchange a look before smiling at us and dad says, "It's Beetee. We all agreed he was best fit for the job."

"Oh my gosh! That's so awesome! I can't believe you didn't tell us! We would have congratulated him already." Hunter says excitedly.

"It's not being announced until the welcome address by Paylor but we all know because of Mr. VP over here." Jo says nudging her head towards dad.

"That makes sense. So when is this supposed to get started?" Jack asks from his spot next to Finn.

"Right now actually."

We all turn to see who snuck up on us this time and see President Paylor smiling down at us.

"President Paylor!" I say and smile at her.

"Hello Rylie dear. I hope your rooms are okay, if not just let me know. I wanted to come over here and apologize before starting the welcome. I had no idea that they would place your kids on your old floor Katniss and Peeta. I am truly sorry and it was not too much trouble for you guys being there and even in this building. It takes a lot of courage doing this and being here. Thank you guys." She smiles warmly at mom and dad.

"No worries Paylor. It was definitely startling at first but I think everything will work out. After all we are not the ones who have to live there all year." Dad says giving her a confirming smile.

"I'm glad to hear that. I can't wait to show the 6 of you your new homes. Just so you know we have completely knocked down and rebuilt the President's mansion and square. You will all be living in the square though for safety precautions but enough about that I need to welcome all of these students!" With that she walks up to the front of the room where this is a little stage set up in front of a projection with the Panem seal on it.

President Paylor walks onto the stage to applause.

"Welcome everyone! I'm so happy to be here today. We have been dreaming about the Academy for a few years now and last year we finally put our plans into action and here we are. Right now as you all know admissions is reserved for relatives of Victors and Tributes. My team is currently working on a way to admit more students and expand. We are going to be setting up branches in each District and students from those Districts will be allowed to attend. We have a Board of Advisors that will basically be overseeing everything to do with all branches of the Academy. We also have started a new program where we have representatives from every District that will work closely with myself and my newly chosen Vice President who has not yet been released to the public minus a few entrusted people."

I lean over to Liv, "And pointy teeth is a trusted person?" She starts laughing and quickly covers her mouth to conceal her laugh.

"It is also my pleasure to announce that we have chosen a Head of the Academy. Will Mr. Beetee Latier please join me up here?"

Beetee makes his way up to the stage in his wheelchair to applause. Our entire table is on our feet cheering for him. He deserves it. He is the smartest man I know and also so kind hearted but not a pushover.

Once on the stage Beetee thanks everyone for their applause and explains how excited he is about the new position. He tells everyone about his plans to make it top of the line education and that he hired all the teachers himself and that most Victors will be teaching a class or two themselves.

Paylor then gives closing remarks and dismisses everyone to go about moving their stuff into the dorms.

We all stand up and just look at each other a minute before laughing.

Finn asks, "So who wants to get dinner? I'm starving!" I roll my eyes.

"When aren't you hungry?" I say causing everyone to laugh.

We all agree on getting dinner and make our way out of the auditorium when we are stopped by Paylor.

"Would you guys care to come over to the Mansion for dinner? I'd love to catch up with you guys and show you around a bit." She looked to all of us for agreement.

"That sounds like a great idea! Do you think the kids should come to or should they stay and have dinner with their new peers?" Mom asked.

"I believe they are having a pizza night for all the students to start to get acquainted and socialize a bit so maybe it is best for them to stay," she looks over to us, "Although I do promise to have the 7 of you over sometime in the next week or so to hear your feedback and show you around a bit. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good." I say at the same time as Hunt and we share a look of annoyance.

"You two have been doing that a lot lately." Jenn says through a giggle and I look around and see everyone laughing as well.

Dad recovers first, "Okay well we will say our goodbyes and then meet you back here in 10 how does that sound?"

Paylor agrees and then walks away and sits at a table with one of her security guards.

We all get onto the elevator and head back up to the penthouse/12th floor. Once there we split up by family into various areas. Mine ended up on a couch in the living room.

"Okay well we just wanted to tell you guys that we are so incredibly proud of all you are doing. I know it's not easy starting at a new school but thankfully you have all your friends and your father and I are a short phone call and walk away. If you need anything at all do not hesitate to call one of us or anyone really. You know a lot of important people and everyone will be looking out for you, that I can promise fully. I love you both so much and try to be on your best behaviors." Mom says with a few tears in her eyes.

"Love you too mom." I say and go over and give her a hug.

"Also, try to make some new friends. I know you have your group but expanding a bit wouldn't hurt." I give my dad a look, "I know Rye you are just like your mother and prefer to be independent but I know you have it in you like your mom did. I'm not saying ditch your friends or be their new best friends just be nice to people and Hunt don't bury yourself in your studies. I am so amazed by you two and love you both so much. Come visit at the Mansion if you ever need to."

Dad finishes and we all group hug. I can't believe it but I got a little teary even though I know they are so close and will probably be coerced into teaching some classes it will still be really weird not seeing them every day and not having dad's home cooked meals all the time.

The other families join us in the living room and everyone looks a little sad and unsettled. It's a new chapter for all of us, yes it's exciting but it's still so nerve-racking.

Finnick Sr. and Annie come up to me. Annie pulls me into a hug, "Take care of our little boy please. Make sure he doesn't goof off too much and actually gets his work done." I laugh.

"Don't worry, I'll keep him in line." I smile at them.

"That's the spirit Rye Rye." Finnick says with a huge smile on his face and I can't help but giggle at the old nickname Finn called me when were babies.

Next up to say goodbye to are Jo and Gale. They don't get too emotional just tell me to also keep Liv in line although we all know Jack will.

"Alright then. We will see you guys probably sometime the end of the week or earlier depending on if we get recruited to teach some classes. Don't get into any trouble and be nice to your roommates please!" Dad says and smiles at us all.

I'm standing with Hunter, Jackson and Liv are hugging Jenny and Finn is standing next to Ariel who looks the most upset.

Just as we all go to say goodbye Beetee comes in with a woman who looks just like him and a younger boy around Hunter's age with dark skin and short hair and light brown eyes that have a sparkle to them.

"Just the people I was looking for!" Beetee announces.

"Beetee!" "Congrats!" "Mr. Head of the Academy!" We all shout various things and go over to hug him.

"Yes, yes, thank you all. I wanted to introduce you all to my sister Marie and her son Cord. I believe Cord is going to be Hunter's roommate." He smiles at Hunter.

"Hi everyone." Cord says shyly.

"Hey Cord! I would be Hunter but everyone calls me Hunt." Hunt goes over and shakes his hand.

"A gentleman just like his father," Beetee says and I snort and roll my eyes earning a laugh.

After that Cord, Beetee and Marie go set him up in his room and we finish our goodbyes.

"Love you all. Try not to miss my handsomeness too much." Finnick Sr. says with a wink earning a slap on the arm from Annie.

"Oh don't worry dad, they have me to look at." Finn winks right back at him and this time I slap him on the arm.

Jo just shakes her head, "Like father like son."

"See you kids later! Have fun, but not too much fun. Remember I am assisting with security I'll know everything." Gale says eyeing us all.

"Yea, yea. Let them be kids! Party or something but don't be stupid. Or brainless like Katniss was sometimes." Jo says earning a glare from mom.

"Okay, we are leaving now. Bye guys! Love you all!" Dad calls.

After a chorus of byes and love you's the parents leave and we are officially all on our own for the first time in our lives at a brand new school.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:**** Here we go! Day 1 at the Academy. I'm really sorry about the long waits I know I am horrible but school is demanding! Please review it helps me stay motivated :)**

*Beep beep beep* I groan and roll over to shut off my alarm just as a pillow comes flying at my face.

"Shut the damn alarm off Rylie Primrose." Liv groans from her bed. I shut off my alarm and throw the pillow back at her.

"Sorry Olivia but we have to get ready for first day of classes today." I slowly sit up and stretch out the sleepiness I feel.

"Ughh. Can't we just sleep all day? This school thing sucks." Liv groans and finally starts to get up.

"I'm actually kind of excited. I have my first art class and I can't wait to get my hands on all of the fancy supplies they have here." I start smiling because I really am excited to start painting again.

"At least you know your concentration. I have no clue what to do. Do we have any classes together today?" She gets up and heads to the bathroom connected to our room.

"Yea I think everyone is in that specialized skills class together and then I think we have technology today, District history and Politics of Panem. While I have art I think you have design or whatever it was you elected to take" I explain as I join her in the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"It's television production, not design Rye. We only take 5 classes a day? Huh, that's not too bad." She says from inside the shower.

"I think they wanted to treat it kind of like university but also not too much because there are a lot of kids younger than us here."

"True that Ryles. Hey, could you leave a towel on the sink on your way out? I forgot to grab one when I came into the shower."

I roll my eyes, "What would you do without me?"

She laughs, "Obviously walk around naked."

I join her laughing and finish get ready for the day. I put on my gray, black and purple athletic leggings, a black sports bra, gray tank top, and purple athletic jacket. I complete my outfit with my favorite purple and black running shoes. I leave my hair down for now and put in my contacts. After applying very minimal make up I am ready for our first class, which is skills.

"Look at you looking all athletic. I hope this special skills thing is not too much like gym. I hated gym." Liv says tying her black and red running sneakers that go with her black leggings, red sports bra and black jacket.

"Well don't you look badass with your black and red. Hoping to impress all the boys are we?" I tease her and grab my backpack following her out the door to our common room area.

"You know I am single now but I'm not really looking. I'm just here to figure out what to do with my life." She says before sitting at the dining room table that is fully stocked with breakfast.

"Good for you Liv. I'm proud of you." I smile at her and she returns it.

We dive into breakfast. I opt for waffles and fresh fruit with a nice cup of tea. Soon after all the others join us. Sawyer and Hazel spend a little bit of time telling us a bit about District 7 and what it's like there although Jack and Liv have been before. I noticed Autumn seems to be on the quiet like Cordo is but Orion is rather extroverted. We found out Orion and Sawyer are 18 like Jack, Liv, Finn and I while Cordo (who also goes by Cord), Autumn and Hazel are 15 like Hunt, Jenny and Ariel. Whoever planned housing seems to like keeping us with the same 2 age groups.

After we all finished breakfast went downstairs to the lowest level where this skills class was being held. Once we got there we were able to see how many kids total are at the Academy, 60. There is our floor of 12, then 6 other floors in the dorm each with 8 people or 4 rooms. The space we used last night for the welcome has been completely transformed into an obstacle course with all sorts of activities laid out. Gives me a creepy feeling because it looks how my parents described their training room except we have less weapons.

"You creeped out too?" I jump and shriek. I turn around to find Finn standing behind me trying not to laugh.

I glare at him, "My little shriek answer your question? What the heck do we need all of these skills for?"

He wraps his arms around me in a hug, "Your guess is as good as mine. But look there's a pool over there! I can't wait to swim." He smiles at me.

"You Odairs and your love of water." I tease him and he kisses my forehead.

Our instructor walks in then and announces himself as Mr. Lancer. He explains that over the course of the semester different guest instructors will be coming in to teach us various athletic skills and specializations. He points out a section of the room I must have missed dedicated to artistic things like fashion design, sewing, pottery. There is also going to be a home economics feel to the class because we will have a baking and cooking portion of the semester and also a health section where we are going to be paired to raise a flour sack baby. Great. He then explains that we are going to be splitting up by what grade we are in but today we are all just going to get an overview of what our schedules will look like. There are 4 grade groups total Hunt's is the youngest and mine is the oldest. We will be rotating through different stations so some days will be more physical activity and some days will be none but he will be sending us an email of the rotation schedule so we know when athletic wear is needed and when it is not.

He gives us the rest of the time off so we all head our separate ways to get acquainted with the building and find where the rest of classes will be today. Finn and I decided to explore on our own for a bit.

Finn grabs my hand and we stark walking around the first floor where there are a few classrooms and lounges.

"How you liking it so far?" He asks as we keep walking.

I shrug, "It's okay I guess. We haven't really done much today."

"True. You look very cute in your athletic wear by the way." He smirks down at me.

I blush and slap his arm, "Stop that!"

He chuckles, "What, it's true! I never see you workout much because you skipped out on gym and never did sports. Also your all matching and I find it very endearing. Purple's a great color for you babe."

I smile and keep blushing and whisper a quiet thanks. I never have been good at taking compliments.

Finn knows this and always teases me about it, "Relax Ryles it's just a compliment. Can't I give my perfect girl a compliment?" He gives me an innocent smile.

I sigh giving in, "I know Finn, I'm working on it. I said thanks didn't I?"

He laughs and leans closer to me, "That you did. But I have a better form of thanks in mind."

He closes any space between us and kisses me. I end up leaning on a wall for balance as our kiss intensifies.

"Uh-hum, excuse me?" A deep voice asks forcing us apart me with a deep blush and Finn looking annoyed.

We look to the voice and see one of our roommates Orion standing there with a grossed out expression.

"Can I help you Orion?" Finn says with anger in his voice. I wonder what has got him all riled up.

"Just passing through Odair and you two were in my way." Orion says with a smirk.

"There's a lot of space in this hall way you could've easily walked around us." Finn stands in front of me keeping up his weird act.

"And miss the chance to talk to the most beloved children of Panem?" Orion says his voice dripping sarcasm.

I step out from behind Finn, "What's your problem Orion? We might as well get it all out in the open now that we all live together."

Orion ignores me and keeps talking to Finn, "One with attitude who seems just like her hot-headed mother. I've always liked a girl with sas and fire." He says and winks to me.

I feel Finn tense behind and grab his fisted hand in mine, "I'm Finn's and never have liked a guy that's a jerk and arrogant."

"Clearly you don't go for real men. You go for a baby who needs his parents' names to get somewhere in life" Orion says with a grin I want to punch off his face.

I move to step forward but Finn catches my arm. I glare at Orion as hard as I can.

Orion chuckles, "You better watch that temper of yours girly. Wouldn't want Panem's sweetheart to get in any trouble now would we?" After a moment of silence he starts to walk away, "See you tonight roomies."

Once he is out of earshot I turn to face Finn and see the anger written clear as day all over his face.

"Finn, don't let him get to you. Everything he said isn't true. You are one of the most amazing and sincere men I have ever met and I wouldn't change anything about you for the world. You do not rely on your parents. You get places because of your personality and intelligence. Don't let some stupid jerk who clearly seems jealous get to you. He doesn't deserve your time or attention." I wrap my arms around him in a hug.

He immediately wraps his arms around me and leans his head on mine. "Thanks Rylie. I love you."

I smile and look into his beautiful green eyes, "I love you too Finn." I go on my tiptoes to kiss him and he gladly obliges.

"Come on, let's not let stupid Orion get us down. We have the rest of the school to explore before our next class!" I grab his hand and drag him with me, "I want to see the arts wing."

He rolls his eyes, "Shocker."

I just smile super sweetly at him and runs at me and scoops me up into his arms and runs down the hall to the stairs up one floor to the art wing.

I'm amazed by the hallway. I cannot wait to spend all my free time here. In addition to classrooms there are all sorts of rooms set up for us to use in our free time including music rooms, photography rooms, pottery, painting, everything art related you could imagine! The hallway is lined with the most beautiful art works ever. I go up to one that looks particularly intriguing. It's of a beautiful meadow with a lake and trees everywhere. Different types of flowers decorate the grass and the sky is magnificently blue. It's breath taking.

"Did you see who the painter is?" Finn asks from beside me still holding my hand.

"No who is it?" I ask looking to him but instead of responding he nods his head at a plaque next the canvas.

This picture was painted by 74th Hunger Games Victor Peeta Mellark prior to his participation in the Quarter Quell. It represents the Meadow on the outskirts of District 12 before it was destroyed by President Snow following the escape of the Quell.

My eyes widen in shock as I turn to Finn, "My dad painted this? I knew he was the most incredible artist but I didn't know he actually sold his work to people let alone the Academy! That's inspiring, I hope he teaches on my courses. Wow, just wow."

Finn puts an arm around my shoulder, "He really is something special that dad of yours."

"That he is," I tear my eyes away from the painting, "But come on we are going to be late for class! I lost track of time but thankfully I think Technology Today is only one floor up because that whole floor is the technology floor. Let's go!" I grab his arm again and start running to the staircase and up the stairs.

I stop in front of the classroom a second to catch my breath and Finn looks down at me with his arms crossed over his chest,

"You're crazy you know that?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

"What? We had to get to class!" I say straightening up and pulling my phone out to check the time. It is 11:40am.

"We still have 20 minutes before class starts!" Finn says.

I shrug and smile sheepishly at him, "True but you know I like to be early to class. I can't help it, I'm a nerd when it comes to learning" I grin at him.

He smirks, "Oh I know. You're lucky you're a cute nerd." He kisses the tip of my nose and gestures to the door of the classroom, "After you my nerdy lady."

I smack his arm while laughing at his antics but walk through into the room anyways.

The classroom is set up in a really cool manner. Instead of desks it has tables that are modern looking with 5 seats at each table. The tables are all different colors.

"Wow Ryles, I'm not sure where we should sit. The class is so full it's a good thing we got here so early." Finn says his voice oozing sarcasm.

I roll my eyes at him and walk over to a table that is purple. I take a seat in the middle seat.

"Why am I not surprised you went with purple? It's like it's your favorite color or something." He finishes with a smirk and wink in my direction and sits to my left.

"How did you ever guess it's my favorite color? It's not like I'm wearing it or anything." I smirk back.

"Lucky guess." He smiles and we both start laughing.

"Why am I not surprised you two are already here? Actually correction that Rye is here, Finn just a bit but I'm going to assume Rye dragged you here after, hmmmm let me guess you two were making out and she realized there was only 20 minutes before class and had to run here? How'd I do?" Liv finishes walking into the class and takes a seat next to me with Jack right behind her except he sits next to Finn.

"Ha ha, very funny let's all make fun of me for being a nerd." I say with an eye roll.

Jack chuckles and adds, "And I'm guessing you also picked the purple table given you've been obsessed with it since birth and demands everything be purple?"

I gasp, "You've turned on me too Jack?"

We all start laughing and more people start to file in. All the seats are full basically full with a minute to go before class starts. A girl comes running into the classroom looking disheveled and lost. She looks around for a seat and clearly can't decide where to sit. A part of me is nervous she will pick out table because what if she's like Orion and Enobaria? But she could also be nice. While I was having an internal debate Liv invited her to sit with us.

"Hey I'm Liv! This is Rylie, Finnick and Jackson. You're welcome to join us." Liv smiles at her.

The girl smiles shyly and quietly mutters her thanks before sitting next to Liv.

"I'm Rosetta by the way but you can call me Rose." She smiles again. She seems super sweet and nice.

"Rosetta, that's such a pretty name. As Liv said I'm Jackson but everyone calls me Jack." He smiles just as shyly back at her.

I turn and smile to Liv. I realize now why Liv called her over. I lean over to whisper, "She's from 7 isn't she?"

She grins evilly, "Yupp, we saw her every trip we've ever made to 7. Jack has always had watched her from afar and now is prime time to make the match."

"I like your thinking." I smile and sneakily high-5 her under the table.

Just at that moment our professor walks in. He introduces himself and tells us he is from District 3 and will focus on technology while we will have another professor coming in from 5 to teach us all about power and how we use technology for it. He then shows us the laptops we will be using, which were attached to the desks! You press a button and they pop up from where the top of the desk was like magic. It seems like an awesome class. We spend the rest of the time getting introduced to different parts of technology and creating our Academy accounts. After that he tells our groups to discuss among ourselves because we will be spending a lot of time together this entire year, not just semester because this is a year long course.


	28. Chapter 28

Hi everyone! Not sure if anyone still reads this story but I am not sure it is going to continue. I have lost all inspiration for it and I am so sorry! I hate that I left my first story completely unfinished. Maybe I'll be able to figure out a way to wrap this all up and give you an epilogue so I close any open storylines for you guys. Sorry!


End file.
